IT SHOULD NOT SWEAR
by CANDYFOREVER
Summary: And if Allystair had not died in battle? And if Candy found its origins? And if Anthony said her alive Candy flame which will have the choice of his life?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE  
HILL TO MEMORIES

It was cool this morning when Candy woke up at home Pony.  
"Already the end of the summer" said Candy stretching.  
It does not remember having both stayed for a long time. He seemed to have dreamed a lot of thing but it does not remember anything. Just as the coup was to Niel, it is believed that more but strangely aroused feelings in her she thought had been buried long ago, she felt a little strange this morning. It should be said that little time he had reached many events of all kinds.  
She had to get acquainted with the famous great uncle William, which was saying something after all these years!  
Candy: If I could have guessed that the great uncle was William Albert! "To say that I almost make the mistake of asking not to be his adopted daughter!. It is to him that I have all but c 'is very hard to belong to this environment there when you see all the unsaid that there may be in particular specimens as Legrand! What horror, this Daniel, it was really crazy!  
It was gloomy that morning, she did not know why the fall was not far, the campaign began to take beautiful colors of purple and gold.  
"Well it's not here is she says" you need me "She thought Miss Pony and Sister Maria had a little aged which unfortunately was normal and the orphanage is still not, quite the contrary.  
Albert returned to his business, it became publicly the head of the family Andrew and was constantly sought. She had promised to come back soon. Before leaving, he said with an air of curious Candy "We meet again soon do not worry, it still has a lot to say" it had never seen such an air

"It's a mix of stability, authority and anti-conformism" said Candy.

The days passed, even paraded. with its expertise as a nurse she was treating small and large sores all this little world, it no longer wanted to think, to completely empty the head.  
Every day, though it feels really home, she needed a moment of solitude, where she thought or daydream. She returned in the same place to the tree, God knows they had shared many times both!  
"What will I become? I wonder ... "This was not so much the financial side that worry, because she knew she could lead a gilded life when she wanted. "I do not want is out of the question! But I know that now, ask Albert to be his adopted daughter was a bad idea. I was stupid and selfish to make such arguments. It has no right to disappoint the people who have done so much good for you. I have no right to blame the other nonsense like these morons Legrand. I like it or not, I went in this family now and I will always. As Sister Maria said, "gratitude, we must learn to give and always be grateful for the good we did for you. "  
In fact it was mostly private life that was on the agenda. Terry was on tour in Europe and played Richard III. He was soon back in the United States, his reputation as an actor now extending globally.  
"Terry, what can you do right now? You do to me? "She told herself.  
It too did not know how to position themselves in relation to this area of his life in that time.  
She slowly let go aimlessly dreaming, pictures him back in the lead, she walk away when suddenly a sweet scent reached his nostrils the space of a few seconds, she had arrived without realizing it at the top of the hill.  
She burst "What does it feel good here, where can it come? She walked for a few moments and then nothing  
"That smell, what! "That smell it seemed familiar but she could not put a name on it.  
At a stroke, like an electric shock that crossed her body "The last time that I felt the smell was, it was like a smell of roses, I agree! But I get crazy, it means nothing, why I feel the smell of flowers, here in the middle of the hill Pony? It certainly confused me who is impossible! "A gentle breeze began to stand, the smell came back again two seconds and then nothing.  
"Well Candy, you're white it does not? What is there? You are sick my little girl? "Said Sister Maria Candy who was treating a sprained a young small terror" I'll have it shows how climbing trees to him, the technique is not what it was "is she trying to focus  
"Well my little girl what's up? You worry "echoed Sister Maria  
Candy looked "Oh no my sister, I assure you, it's just a little tired, it will go" A lot of sensations in his head paraded  
"Terry, I would have the way, I miss it too! "She told herself desperately to hang on to something.  
Sister Maria: I beg you, you already have so much these days, you should spare will t'allonger a bit.  
"Yes, you are correct my sister, I will rest a few moments," says Candy more troubled than they thought.  
That evening, once all the children were asleep, joined a conversation in the office of Miss Pony  
"Candy So how do you feel," said Miss Pony always good with his smile  
"Well, thank you, I taste all these moments of tranquility if you knew," says Candy  
Sister Maria: My little girl, we are so happy that you are with us but some things have changed. Income when you see us when you stayed in Legrand, we t'aurions used again and again, but we are aware that now the situation has changed "  
Candy: But sister Maria, I assure you that I am so happy with you, take care to treat the children as I did with Dr. Martin. If you knew how good it is to no longer be polluted by the head a lot of problems and worries, I can breathe here, finally!  
Mad. PONY: My little girl was not so much that we do not want but you keep your place is not here for the beautiful young woman you are to become "Miss said, smiling PONY  
"But I assure you," said Candy  
Sister Maria: Candy, we know that here your kindness and your good heart can speak as you do everywhere but your life is now elsewhere. You're far too nice and we know that your life choices will focus on something else. We do not want to guide your life, we will never do, but we know that you will be totally happy as you can give all the love you have in you to the man who will have the chance to share your life. You cried a lot, already suffered a lot, but the best is yet to come. Whatever your choice, it will be good. Just look at when you look a little elsewhere. In addition, we know that you are the adopted daughter of Andre and this entails obligations. You can not make Mr Albert responsible for any problems that may have taken place recently leaving you and disengaging the family André. My little girl knows with your courage and your kindness usual, knows how to deal with the honor that you're given. Because you not only the prestige of the name but you have something valuable that you will be valuable throughout your life, it is the nobility of the heart. Always keeps all your life and whatever happens we know that the man with whom you live is a priceless treasure all his life. If you need a refuge, you know that we are always there, always "  
The tears flowed on the cheeks of Candy "Sister Maria, Miss Pony, I will live my life and not blame the other worries that I might have. The nobility of the heart is more important than everything else and learn to cope with honors given to you is important. Thank you once again to remember the basics "  
She could not help thinking, however, how she would resolve her private life.  
Candy: Sister Maria, I just ask you a question?  
Sister Maria: Yes of course  
Candy: Is it only recently, flowers have been planted?  
Mad. PONY: What a strange question Candy! You know that our little demons, trees hardly resist, then flowers, you think that!  
Candy: Really strange .. it was a small rear felt the fragrance in the nostrils, she knew what it was but could not put a name on it.  
Candy: You're right, I leave tomorrow, thank you again for everything to be there, thank you ...  
She looked good with their smile, knowing that she would not soon.  
She made strange dreams that night, he seemed to walk in a white cloud and see Terry as someone she did not know back but a voice told him she had seen this man one. It began to come together and when Terry and the man returned, complete blur  
She took advantage of the cart of Mr. Max providing the necessary supplies to small ogre's house Pony, After moving farewell, she went back to Chicago ..


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
MELANCOLIE

Once home, a letter attracted his attention, it was Albert who asked him to come urgently.  
Candy: Keep it bizarre, his tone seems more anxious than usual. Not a letter from Terry, it must be taken, I suppose she told herself with a sigh, disappointed.  
An unknown writing drew his attention to several letters. She opened one, it was Daniel who made declarations of love or rather threats.  
C: Definitely, it does not really disarm! What idiot is said Candy. Going to have to go back to my little patients, Dr. Martin must need me.  
George was waiting for the next day on the porch, very punctual as usual.  
Candy: Hi George, do you know how is Albert?  
George: Do not worry Miss, everything goes well  
Candy: Georges you sure you okay? Candy asked insistently  
George: But yes, I assure you, Miss answered it with a hesitant tone  
Candy: I'm hiding something and I would like to know is what Candy says, I hope this is not bad news.  
Albert: Hi Candy how are you? Thank you for coming so quickly  
Candy: Hi Albert, what happens? I'm really worried, there is something, tell me?  
Albert: But what will you look here, everything is going well, I assure you. I hope that Daniel has calmed down but I am going to understand some things, believe me!  
Candy: (something is wrong, it is different, he looks concerned, what happens? It has changed, it is now in costume, definitely, I believe that I had not given full account the importance that it may be especially and reputation).  
Albert: I wanted to see you before you leave  
It issues: How Albert, you're going? Oh no! Please, do not here  
Albert: Do not worry, you just as I returned to Europe for some time  
Candy: (In Europe? But I could then join Terry says. And where Albert here in Europe?  
Albert: In Scotland, the birthplace of our family, this does not m'enchante, but I am really obliged to return. A family council is held and I want to be  
Candy: (So, the birthplace of André family is in Scotland? This explains why Ali, Archi and Anthony were kilt when I met them). Albert turned his back and went to the window.  
Candy: (I could go with him to join Terry in Europe, I miss it so), Candy sighed. Albert what is that?, Tell me, please  
He turned and was struck by the similarity of attitude offered Candy with his late sister Rosemary Brown was really disturbing  
Albert: Candy, I must tell you, before leaving, I would be absent at least two months, the family ANDRE is well known in Scotland, one of the best known, although I do not know, because it does not change anything, but you need to know. We are actually cousins with the Stuart dynasty, which as you know, have been temporarily kings of Scotland.  
Candy: What? But how is it? I do, I can not, this is impossible. I belong to you? I, but I do. she began to stutter  
Albert: I beg you Candy, t'adopter in our family was that of happiness. Through your kindness and your gentleness, so you have brought, I beg you.  
The words of Sister Maria and Miss Pony revirent his ears Candy: Thank you Albert, since you ask kindly, I remain. But how is it that the family is scattered and I?  
Albert: It's a bit complicated, I explain. I have to see Aunt Elroy tomorrow and have two stages to go to Europe for business  
Candy: (it does not even come with him, I can not ask him to cancel these steps for me and yet it was the occasion for me to ever see Terry). Curiously qu'Albert she felt him hiding something but she could not yet know what. She felt that it was called something else. She did not know if Flanny went to France, but if it was not the case, she felt that we should not push to hasten his departure.  
Candy: (And yet it cost me to leave the house behind me Pony and Archibald and Anne, but I want to make myself useful, to make something. I was already at the Dr. Martin, but I 'I want to move to another dimension. should say to Albert, but it seems so strange today, I do not think this is his new role he rises to the head, I'm starting to know anyway, it's not something else)  
Albert: Candy?  
Candy: Yes?  
Albert: Do not worry, even if I leave momentarily, I would leave instructions for than at any time, you will not be bored, I promise  
Candy: Thank you Albert, but he has no interest in again because he will see what I wood heater!  
Albert: Oh, here I doubt! No problem  
Candy: (But do not ask me why does it not come to Europe with him? In ordinary times, I am sure that I would have suggested, I do not know why there is something wrong something important ..)  
She thought to Terry, but also about other things, it was weird. Some things go in his head, believing it to see clear, finally felt in a total blur.  
Albert: Do you think we do a few steps behind in the woods?  
Candy: Of course, (he might tell me something this time, finally!)  
The time was about to fall. The leaves were beginning to take color, it was not too fresh. The recent heat retired but time was still wrapped in softness, the sun of late afternoon playing hide and seek with the trees.  
They walked slowly each lost in their thoughts.  
Candy: (Well, without realizing it, we got to the cascade of Archibald).  
It does not ruminant, rightly. Everyone had grown and matured and yet it was like in search of lost time. She knew that Rose was behind but somehow his instinct told him that this was not the time to go, she felt strange.  
Albert: We sit  
Candy: (He looks worried, he does not live alone in a large house, and he begins to travel ...)  
The sparkling water with the sweet sound of the waterfall streaming as a bundle of money son.  
Albert: Candy, I want to know, you really regret having been passed by ANDRE family or were you at least happy among us? Even though I know that our family is really not the most perfect. I think you certainly suffered much sometimes.  
Candy: But Albert, I .. (she blushes as she remembered what she wanted to say a few days ago, she wanted to front him as truthful, it did not know what to say). "My little girl, even if not perfect, does not neglect the opportunity given to you because I know wherever you go you will always remain the same, you do not fail. Remember "had told him Miss Pony before leaving)  
But Albert, I do not regret anything, I assure you. Although I have lived through difficult times, I do not regret anything, otherwise I would have never known people so wonderful. I assure you, no .. je ne regrette rien. I would always be worthy of your family!  
She is surprised to cry in silence at once.  
Albert (back turned): namely, whatever one does your choice and you can do what you want. I wanted to tell you ..  
Candy: Thank you Albert  
They pointed both when Albert suddenly approached the water, a reflection drew attention  
Candy: But Albert, attention  
Albert: Do not worry, I just saw something buried on the shore  
He declined, dug in two seconds and withdrew a box of wood. It had to be very nice but the humidity had swollen the wood, there were pearl inlays made with the mud but they were asking to be cleaned to shine  
Candy: Oh God! A treasure she began to joke.  
Albert: Yes Albert smiled (as she is beautiful, in a reflection of the sun, so it looks like my sister, I feel like I'm seeing, it's so strange ...) I do not really expect to find this kind of thing here  
Candy: What it can contain?  
Albert: We'll try to see  
The mechanism was locked, and above all completely rusted  
Albert: Well, back we are going to see what it contains  
They went on to discuss the subject. After completely wiped and cleaned, it could be noted that the wood had suffered greatly but the object was actually a different look. Confusedly believed to have already seen it but did not know where.  
However, it was impossible to open despite all the efforts of Albert, there was nothing  
Each split. He said he had come to say goodbye the next day.  
She slept poorly that night. Very agitated, she wondered what she could well have. This was especially Albert who caused him concern, not to Terry that she wanted to return very hard and the decision it had taken almost going to France.  
Candy: So at least I can finally be useful. For once the name of André may help, but it really is for a good cause. Use your name correctly this is how I see things  
She fell asleep and fell into a sleep without dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

(especially japanese translation)

CHAPTER 3  
A BIG EXPLANATION

The chandelier in the vibration of anger bursts and the plateau of nearly marble pedestal crack under repeated punches.  
Albert: But this is impossible, how could you? I can not understand how it can be inhumane and too cold. You've played with people's lives. Would you become so inhuman that point? While I am deeply disgusted, I can not bear more, it is despicable, it is despicable!!  
Elroy: I did what I thought right, but how do you want? The situation was really difficult at the time and you were not there. It's your fault, you were always on the 4 paths to travel  
Albert: Silence!! I do not want to hear more, you now forget that the head of the family, me and that I am ruler of my decisions!  
A great-aunt Elroy very long time did not know what to say and bafouille  
Elroy: But I ...  
Albert: I do not know what kind of person you are, but I can assure you there will be such a success that everyone knows what happened! T How can we be as cruel!  
Elroy: But how do you want me to do, it was very uncontrollable and I could not ..  
Albert : SILENCE hurla-t-il silence !!! I know what he has written, I found the package in Rosemary Lake, Imagine! I do not know if we can call it a sign of destiny, in any case, I think. This does only half surprised me when I read the letters he had carefully folded inside. I had some things but not to the point, though .... The facts have outpaced what you want me to say? How were you able to sleep all those years with such a thing on the conscience? HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? It's really horrible!  
Elroy: It would have unfortunate consequences, I ..  
Albert: I order you to whist YOU !!!!!!!!!!!! How did you decide on the future of people in such a way? You are monstrous! But I will restore the balance and it will come back, I can assure you! Where is it, I would sum to tell me and do not tell me you do not know where he is, this could have unfortunate suites ... "he said in a tone threatening  
Elroy's aunt for the first time in his life lowered his head and remained silent. This was true, there was nothing to say to its hardness and lack of heat and yet it was not so bad here that, quite the contrary. It was rather the circumstances of life and a lack of love that he had committed certain acts.  
Albert: Or is it, I will not repeat it twice!  
She murmured something  
Albert: How could you .. ? And you remained connected during this time  
Elroy: I have always ensured that it does not lack for anything, I see ..  
Albert: In any case, what must be done will, of course, for your good conscience, he has missed nothing!  
Albert went out and left completely confused.  
Installed in his limousine, Albert thought: I must keep my calm when I saw Candy, I can not tell yet, not yet .. How to respond to? I can not now .. How can you say after that is the true middle class, how?  
Candy heard knocking at the door  
Candy: Oh hello Albert  
Albert: Hello Candy  
Candy: So what happens? You're white as a cloth but tell me you are sick?  
Albert: I put some things to point at the moment, I do not want you but I would say you soon

Candy: (so there was something, that's what I thought) Well Albert, I, I have something to tell you, I, it is not easy, I would like to work as a nurse in Europe , especially in France. I wish I could get really useful. I wanted to let you know, it would be sending me to Lincoln Hospital in France in the Boursaud hospital in the north to Dunkirk, I think or Lille, where the fights are quite violent.  
Albert: What you want to relieve the suffering of others with all your warmth and your kindness, it does not surprise me. I just ask you a favor, just one.  
Candy: which one?  
Albert: that you work just in hospital and not on the front. I am sorry to act may be selfish, but we want all of you so that I, but you know that I would not influence your choice.  
Candy (which is nice, I just said its concerns without m'imposer without anything. It's true, I have no right to act in selfish, some people would like to be loved so much as I'm Terry and then, I miss it ...) Thank you, Albert, thank you .. I would be careful, I promise you. Will we see in Europe, maybe?  
Very thoughtful Albert: Do not worry, this will be done. I am leaving but I know that we will review, I know (If I had known in the next 48 hours what would be found even in my wildest dreams I never thought!)  
Candy: (as it is mysterious). Albert thank you (I told him, he did not accept, but he gave me his concerns, I do not know yet what I will certainly see things very hard, it will take I am preparing, but I know what I want ... and I also know that I may see .. Terry ..)  
They left knowing they would meet again. Both knew that they wore them in secret but for now everything was in its time, everything ...

第3章  
説明筋

パンチの下に怒りのバースト繰り返しの振動のシャンデリアや大理石の近くの台地台座亀裂。  
アルバート：しかし、これは不可能ですが、どうでしたか？私はどうやっても寒さを理解する非人道的なことができることはできません。あなたが人々の生活と一緒にプレーした。非人道的なので、その点になるか？私は深い嫌悪感を持って午前中、私は、それは、卑劣な卑劣されている以上は耐えられない！  
エルロイ：私は私が正しいと考えでしたが、どのように行うか？当時の状況は本当に大変だったともされていない。あなたの障害は、 4パス、あなたがいつもで旅行するには、  
アルバート：沈黙！ ！私はもっと聞きたいとしたくない場合は、ここで忘れているのは、家族の長は、私とは、私の意思決定の支配者だ！  
エルロイの曽叔母の言うことに非常に長い時間を知らなかったbafouille  
エルロイ：でも私は...  
アルバート：私はあなたは知っている人の種類はありませんが、私はこのような成功は、何が起こったのか誰もが知っていることを保証することができます！ T残酷な方法として私たちすることができます！  
エルロイ：でも非常に負えないどのように私に好きなようにされ、私はできませんでした..  
アルバート：沈黙と沈黙怒られる！彼は何を書いていますが、私はローズマリー湖内のパッケージは、想像を発見！もし我々の運命は、どのような場合に署名して呼び出すことができます私は知らないと思う。これは半分だけが彼の中に慎重に折り畳まれた手紙を読む私を驚かせた。私は、いくつかのポイントにはいませんでしたが....何を私は事実を凌駕して言いたいですか？どのようにして良心のようなもので何年も眠ることができましたか？どうしてた？本当に恐ろしいです！  
エルロイ：それは残念な結果を、していたんじゃない..  
アルバート： TAIRにご注文のお客様!!!!!!!!!!!!どのようにして人々の将来にそのような方法で決めるのですか？あなたがひどいです！しかし、私はバランスを回復させて戻ってくるが、私はあなたを確保することができます！どこにあるかを、私はそうしてくれる金額を教えてどこにいるのを知らないなんて言わないでくださいよ、この不幸なスイートがあるが... "と脅迫的な口調で言った  
彼の人生で初めてエルロイの叔母と沈黙したまま頭を下げた。これは本当だが、その硬さと熱がないことを言うのはとてもここには、まるで逆の悪いものではなく、まだ何もされた。むしろ、生活の状況や、特定の行為を約束した彼は愛の欠如だった。  
アルバート：それともされると、私は2回も繰り返しては！  
彼女は何かをつぶやき  
アルバート：どうでした.. ？また、この期間中に接続している  
エルロイ：私はいつも何もしないためには、不足を支えている、私..を参照してください  
アルバート：いずれの場合も、何を、もちろん、あなたの良い良心に、彼は何も欠場しているが実行する必要があります！  
アルバート左は完全に混乱していた。  
自分のリムジンにインストールされ、アルバート思考：キャンディを見た私は、私の冷静を保つ必要があります、私はまだ、まだ..判断することはできないどのように対応するためですか？私には無理する..どのようにして言えるのは、後の真の中産階級は、どうやって？  
キャンディは、ドアをノックを聞いた  
キャンディ：ああハローアルバート  
アルバート：ハローキャンディ  
キャンディ：じゃあ、何が起こるのか？あなたのように白い布をしているが、病気を教えていただけますか？  
アルバート：私は、現時点ではポイントにいくつかのことを、私はしたくないが、私はすぐだと思う  
、それは容易ではありませんので、何か、それは私が考えたの）アルバートまあ、私はキャンディ： （ 、私は、私はあなたに何かを言うが、私はヨーロッパでは、看護師として働くことを希望、フランスは特に。私は本当に役に立つなることをお祈りします。私はあなたと、リンカーン病院にフランスの北部のダンケルクBoursaud病院で私に送信されるだろうことをお知らせしたいと思いますかリールでは、かなり激しい戦いがあります。  
アルバート：何を、すべての暖かさと優しさと、他者の苦痛を和らげるために、私不思議ではない。私だけに、単に1つの用事を頼む。  
キャンディ： 1 ？  
アルバート：は、病院だけではなく、前面に動作します。私は自分勝手な行動をされることがあります申し訳ありませんが、これは私が、私はあなたの選択に影響を与えることはないと知っているすべてのします。  
キャンディ（これはいいですが、私は何もせずにm'imposerせずに、懸念して本当のことだ、私は自分勝手に行動する権利がある、一部の人々に愛されるので、多くしたい私はテリーとし、私はそれを逃す... ） 、アルバート、感謝ありがとう..気を付けなければと、私はあなたを約束します。欧州では、おそらく見ていただけますか？  
非常に思慮深いアルバート： 、この行われる心配しないでください。しゅっぱつします。私が、私たちは、私は知っている（もし私が知っていた次の48時間で何も思ったことで見つけることが私の想像を検討すると知っている！ ）  
キャンディ： （それは神秘的です） 。アルバートありがとう（私は彼に話したように、彼を受け入れてはいないが、彼は私の彼の懸念を与え、私はまだ何を参照してください確かに非常に難しいことをするのかは分からないと、私は準備中ですが、される私私は自分の欲しいものを知っている...と私はまた、私..テリー..を参照することがあります）を知る  
彼らは再び会うことを知らず残した。双方は、秘密ではそれらを着用するすべての時間、すべてを知っていたのだった...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
ETERNAL HUMAN STUPIDITY

Eliza: Mommy, Mommy do you know the latest news circulating? Oh for a good news is good news, I'm really happy  
Sarah: Well, what happens to you my daughter? It's been a long time since I do not view t'avais also pleased that is happening?  
Eliza: Candy will leave for France as a nurse. With a little luck you will do more, that day has finally arrived!  
Eliza's eyes sparkled evil, even his mother who was not yet an angel of sweetness was impressed.  
Sarah: Yes, I agree but what will be said to Daniel. I thought the family here that interest you most?  
Eliza: Oh you know, there are indeed a girl stupid enough to be with Daniel and whether to handle it, I will be doing, do not worry.  
Madam LEGRAND looked her daughter and did nothing. What was important was the money, nothing else, the love she had never really known, it was not. In a small obscure middle-class Boston, its social position was all that remained. She had been unable to educate her children any human value. Her husband saw the mistake he made, would not travel for business. Without the love of her husband or her children, he has only money as a center of interest, totally dry from the inside, it became his only source of salvation.  
Sarah: Yes, I agree but your brother looks very complex, I do not know what we can say  
Eliza: Oh you know, we will find a solution, we will ..  
She never had time to finish his sentence, a door opened, she had the time to see a dark mass and feel the heat more than a stinging slap that seemed to be endless .  
Sarah: Daniel, shall, but shall, for help!  
Daniel: then that is all you've found to get away from Candy, that's all you found? I hate you, you are a monster, I hate you  
Eliza managed to escape and went to take refuge in the arms of his mother to cry like a calf.  
Daniel: I heard everything, since it is here, I too will go to France and I find I take it. Person, you will hear, nobody can prevent me from.  
It was so stupid and fearful that it does not even have thought to commit themselves to the more confused love and possession.  
Sarah: Daniel, I forbid thee, thou shalt not do that, you hear me!  
Daniel: Because you think me stupid enough to wait?  
Eliza: But what is it you? But what does it all did you? I really enough, I can not stand, I can not!  
Eliza wept tears of rage and spite. Unconsciously, she had wanted to be like Candy but the problem is that it reacts on himself before thinking to others, she could never understand.  
A door slammed, Madam Legrand tried to keep her son but in vain, it was too late


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
IT IS ONLY A FAREWELL

In a small cozy lounge tight blue velvet, Annie Brighton (which would undoubtedly soon Madam Corrnwell) gently weeping in silence, his beautiful blue eyes were misty. Archibald did not know how to console her, nor indeed Candy  
Annie: But why, why would you go so far? It is not possible, something happen and I never see you again, I beg you please Candy, I know it's your choice but I can not ..  
Candy: But Annie, why would you think something happens to me, why? I am strong, you know, I saw others, I really want to help me.  
Annie: I know that I act in selfish, but sorry Candy, I can not!  
The tremolo of the voice of Annie is broke. Archibald took it very quietly, he whispered a few words as he only knew it. Annie left the room leaving them alone.  
Archibald: Candy, I, I have a few things to say before you go away, please, let me say the  
Candy: Oh Archie, I did not want to harm her. It is so sensitive and fragile but I can not stay like that, say you understand me?  
He looked and found that it really became a beautiful young woman. Overlaps with that instant, accurate picture of their first meeting to the cascade.  
By Archibald, sighing: Candy, I would never your choice, because I know that if you took that choice then, is that you are as thoughtful. Your motivations are similar to those of allies and yet are different. My brother who strangely, I am sure is alive somewhere, do not ask me why it is so. Yet it was buried, but I do not know how to tell you, I tell myself that it might be alive. I know, when it does not, it clings to what I can That's right.  
Candy: Oh Archie, I did not want to make you grief, I did not want to, I promise. You're right, who knows maybe he is alive? In any case, it is always me in my heart forever.  
Archibald: Candy, I ... before you do go away, (and who was suddenly Archi towards the large bay window looked back and saw that his eyes were wet) I wanted to say thank you on behalf of us. Thank you  
Candy: Archi, I ...  
Archibald: I did not believe that I have to tell you in such circumstances, but when everyone we've met, you were a ray of sunshine in our family and our lives. How many times we have thanked providence have you placed on our roads. Without you we would never have known all laughter, all these beautiful and fun, they told me on their own things and I thought I could repeat them to you. Although some years have passed, is still alive and I (the voice of Archie broke, he wept like a fountain)  
Candy: Archi, it's my thank you how can I .. (she could not continue any longer either)  
Archibald: excuse me, I know you do care and that we will, I am sure, make sure that you, my boy failed.  
Candy: I promise, do not be afraid, I wish you well too.  
They separated, Annie is too collapsed to reappear by vowing to meet again.  
She tried to give himself courage throughout the journey back.  
Candy: It's true that I will see things very hard but now my decision is taken and I can not undo it. Oh Annie, sorry to have you cry, Archi, I never thought during and after these years that I say things as beautiful, if you know the importance you hold in my life oh my god (all images from his childhood home of Pony paraded before his eyes) Certain periods of his life were blocked as they had more than contours. Oh Terry, where can you be on time it is? I need you to be there, you do not write me once ...  
She came home and said he should also write it to Patty. She began to prepare its business when suddenly a smell came into his nostrils  
Candy: What? That's impossible, not impossible! (shiver crossed him the whole body, she had felt the smell but there were years and in very special circumstances especially) But where is that ...?  
She searched the rooms, and found lying on the pedestal a white rose, but not any one she knew what that was pink, but she knew he put a veil on the images surrounding what happened around this flower.  
Candy: But this can not be! Who would have come here to file this rose here? Who, I am losing business! This can not be Albert because he knows that I could not even bear me roses that even after all these years because it would be too cruel (she could not yet say) it can not be this Daniel moron, he is too dumb, but then who?  
She could not help but look at the rose and was completely bewildered, she was so troubled that it was making and not even smelled the fragrance.  
Albert: We'll have to show calm and discernment. It must already that I am calm. I think this will change the lives of more than one person. How can we write letters also inflamed at that age, more women would receive letters like this

A great-aunt looked fixedly Elroy work, then a sudden disgust, she threw everything in his trash. She felt suddenly alone and very tired,  
Elroy: I thought discern what was good, finally I'm wrong. This is very small, and growing up I knew what could happen, why did it take this pace? I do not know, I did not want to ...  
And for the first time in years, the aunt wept Elroy ..

Albert leaving for Europe was watching the box on his lap, he had managed to open it after the efforts of infinite patience. A diamond brooch and a beautiful emerald shone thousand lamps. Behind the velvet scarlet felt, he saw a small piece of paper beyond.  
Albert is curious wish I had not noticed, what is that supposed to be?  
He slowly pulled out and several very fine pages which miraculously had not suffered too much.  
He read in one go, when he had finished, he almost trembled.  
Albert: We'll have to show calm and discernment. It must already that I am calm. I think this will change the lives of more than one person. How can we write letters also inflamed at that age, more women would receive letters like that. Beyond anything I could imagine was what I thought but at this point, I never thought ..

Very far away, a young man smoking a cigarette on a balcony

Terry: Where can it be? I have not heard from him long ago. I do not know when I could rewrite it, I feel at a crossroads right now, everything is blurred in my head, I do not even know if for the moment, I want to see and yet so ... I do not know anything

At the edge of a cliff battered by the waves, a man watching the surf of the sea Her eyes had lost the air, it seemed to seek something or someone desperately look ... He took a few steps, stretch, respir iodine and said with regret that he should return soon ...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
THE RIVER OF LIFE

Terry woke up with a serious migraine. He triumphed again last night and enjoyed the fruits of his labor. It's mouth was a little pasty. He sounded his butler  
Terry: Hugues, bring me a black coffee and the newspapers of the day  
Hugues. : Mr. does not eat something? Mary has made the very good lemon marmalade.  
Terry: If you say .. Nothing else to report?  
Hugues: Monsieur is invited to spend some time at the residence of Andrew Northfolk in the Highlands,  
Terry: Oh really? Here finally, yes, I am away, to return but I will not hurt. Hugues please prepare the necessary.  
Hughes: Well Mr  
Terry turned around, he wanted to review more than Candy while taking a deep dis-ease.

The sky of lead was about to merge with the land, the heather is in bloom with gold based bogs. A man heading towards an imposing medieval castle at the end of an avenue of sycamores quite impressive. The crenelated be taken against the sky turning to the storm. This castle seemed like out of time left in the hollow of a small hill.  
Sir should go earlier, you said ill take a servant on the porch.  
The man does not cast a piercing look and went in a beautiful park located at the rear of the property, it was a park in length with a vertical drop from gently sloping to the sea seemed to enjoy each time spent outdoors and the spectacle offered by nature, you pay no attention to the maid came to bring a sweater telling him he would catch cold. He often looked to the sea to find a seemingly endless appeasement.

In Normandy, in front of a very opulent mansion, two people who discussed best better.  
Now that he has died and there was no will to carry out, what will we become?  
You're wrong "replied a lanky stakes, it has still left some papers that he had set before his death, normally we should be in.  
Anyway, I contested it happens, you can believe me, I'm not only the Héloïse Rochefoucault for nothing, I assure you! said a young woman with reflections pulling the red one would have thought she was English.

In the boat which took him to France, Candy thought at a time in many things and nothing. She had needed a little fresh air and went on deck. She had not wanted to take part in the festivities that night. At this time, there was nobody. The scenery was beautiful. The pink and gold sky miles of lights used to showcase a blazing sun that was reflected in a thousand fragments to infinity on the sea relatively calm.  
It goûtait the show but was not fully present. She had written to Patty and had announced its decision. The latter had replied that she understood his choice but would cease to tremble for Candy. She was with her grandmother in Florida but was recovering very difficult drama there was with Ally, Candy feelings.  
Candy: I know she has not said everything it had to connect with Ally, I did not want to hurt anyone as my poor Patty, thank you again for your sensitivity and your tact but I feel like a call that pushes me even though I know it will be very hard.  
She had received her letter of assignment to learn that she was going on Amiens, battles are raging.  
Candy: Albert did not say but what he can hide, it is not usual, however, I found an air completely I hope to see him again.  
Annie, sweet Annie, I want to have you cry but I know you understand me, we are sisters for life, and of course I will see you. Archi, everything you told me, was so troubled. When I arrived in the family André, I've felt an enormous change in my life but this is the first time you told me that I changed your life at this point, my god If I had, thank you, oh thank you ... Even if I endure this idiot Eliza and Daniel, I think I'm beginning to understand what you told me Miss Pony and Sister Maria, I begin to understand ... ( Her mind wanders for a few moments, images passed but as idle when certain passages, there was still a full veil, she was calm even though she knew she was going to have to face very hard times).  
Terry, I do thee no writing, you must not have a moment to you, I knew you would prevail, I do not know if you still think from time to time to me, but I would have thought you ' send a little letter, I would have thought ..  
She still looked the sun for some time.  
Candy: And most importantly, this rose what does this mean? I really do not understand, but which could bring?  
Without admitting it, is the haunting turlupinait and since her departure, she kept turning her head in here without having to make any explanation. It huma still time for some sea air, wind sailor emptied his head. Suddenly in the middle of the spray, the smell made her jump of all its members. Among the iodized air, a very fine flavor but persistent flower is detached  
Candy is impossible, but what does that mean? But I smell this, it is not impossible!  
She looked around her and shivered, he began to get cold, she returned

In the hospital in Senlis, a town very bourgeois of the Oise, a nurse in the face very smooth talking to a patient wrapped in bandage.  
Nurse: So Sir, how are we today?  
I'm fine, thank you for everything you do, I, I still have that damn hard to arm  
Nurse: Do we not worry, everything will come back, you can be sure  
So I know who I am or where I come from the young man said with an air very las  
Nurse: the memory will return, do not worry  
The man looked towards the window with an air of absent  
Excuse me, can I ask you a favor?  
Nurse: Of course  
Could you bring me paper and a pencil, I would like to draw plans  
Nurse: Do not you tired, the doctor ordered  
Please, I beseech you, that's all I have right now  
She looked at him with an air sorry: Well, I'll see what I can do

Albert English in a very cozy hotel was fairly animated conversation with a man who seemed to bear a great weight on the shoulders. Albert seemed a little tense  
Albert: and you are sure that it is currently Northfolk for sure?  
Absolutely Sir, I can certify  
Albert: Well, time to settle some business and I can tell you when I come, certainly in a short time. Mickaël is there?  
The man turned pale.  
Very good sir, everything will be done, do not worry  
Albert: I thought I would be caught in a whirlpool with me publicly, but it was well below what I imagined he said with an air songeur

§§§§§§§  
A great-aunt Elroy was opposite a beautiful secretary in mahogany  
Elroy: Well, I will write everything I say to him, he will understand, I mishandled some things but I will catch up, and so I hope to return to Lakewood with it ' osa not decide what she wanted but in his heart, secretly hope germinating.

In Normandy, a notary Etretat happened to mansion and wondered how he was a succession dépatouiller who seemed very confused.  
And most say that is one of the biggest names french, the Rochefoucault, we are going to see

Candy asleep exhausted by all these events, a beautiful moon reflected in the cabin. She let go into the arms of Morpheus, strangely, as she began falling asleep, she felt a gentle and loving presence as if on the day before.

Terry on the balcony of his London apartment looking superb sleep.

A wind storm was rising and was cracking the sycamores in the garden, a big shot of grain would occur. A man was in a semi-sleep and let herself be lulled by the wind, this does not at all disturbed the contrary. He wanted one thing, repeat night after night the same dream


	7. Chapter 7

(especially japanese translation after english)

CHAPTER 7  
SWEET AND PAIN

Candy could not believe his eyes and kept looking all around her.  
Candy: So it's like here in France? Everything is so different, the scenery is truly comprehensive  
It was en route to Amiens, a very fine rain had last fall in the morning and the weather was really in the dark. She had found a small two-room in town near the hospital. The man who was driving was not very talkative but he said a few words  
It is at the hospital Saint-Roch that you should go?  
Candy: Yes Sir, it is there  
He looked a strange air  
What took you to leave America to come here?  
Candy (and therefore say, to put at ease, there is no better) I wanted to make it useful and I needed change of scenery.  
Well my small you have to go get, that's certain, you will see  
She shivered (I know where I'm going and my decision has been taken, the words of Miss PONY résonnèrent him in the head "I know you will always be brave", she thought she was not alone and that people wanted to it)  
It had been shipping its business, it had taken not to load. The house was of a style a little bourgeois in brick on three floors but the lack of light and time ambient obscured everything.  
Candy: I strongly put in the bath, I have put myself.  
The hospital was 200 meters. Quite large, yet the walls were gray (Nothing to see the hospitals where I worked said he was Candy) It shook his cross happiness in his hand, curiously it would feel to have a fleeting scent of flowers in its nostrils, but it was so fast it would not have time to pay attention.  
A rather corpulent woman and was a bit unfriendly to home.  
Nurse: Hello, what do you want?  
Candy: I am sent by the hospital Lincoln, I come from the USA, I am Miss Candy Neige André (and for the first time in her life, she realized she gave her name with a certain pleasure, sensations diffuse spread in it)  
Nurse: Ah you? But it is waiting for you tomorrow  
Candy: Ah but I have my orders. It came out a sheet of paper  
The nurse looked at the sheet, we would have said that a flash of pity came into his eyes  
Nurse: ah you were engaged in the service of Dr. Fournier? Come, I'll show you how to go about this plan  
She listened to the explanations of the woman, about to go there it has stopped  
Nurse: My little, if you can not, come see me, we drink coffee together, I'm Jeannette  
Candy: I thank you (she was more impressed that it wanted to let voluntary but venturing into the maze of corridors) It was uncomfortable, because you could hear moaning deaf but continuous. In addition, she had worked in the field found that there was a high concentration of ether. Without realizing it, she tried to find his way but had to face facts that it was lost. She pushed the door and shouting retained.  
It was a dorm room where the wounded were arriving that could not be made, or who could not do anything. Crying and moaning filled the huge room. Nurses trying to do the best they could. A priest gave last rites to a corner of the room.  
A nurse stopped Candy  
Nurse: But finally, what are you doing here? It is strictly forbidden to the general public  
Candy told him, the nurse is softened and when she learned she was in the service of Dr. Fournier said: You have been sent to the "broken faces", and my dear little, you are very brave, but you are not given yet and we held did not care of you? We will address here, I'm Michele  
Candy: Enchanted, I'm Candy, who was unable to remove the moans of his ears. I need to hold good, she told herself, I must.  
They went in a small room behind and found a dress.  
After a large corridor, is holding a door, opened it and Michèle said  
Michèle: Good luck and if you need anything, come see me. Do not worry, it's always here the first time. The wounded arrive here is their last resort, we never know what can happen in the day, but right now we are really overwhelmed. I wonder why you were put into service, I would like to know.  
Candy (which began to experience a serious illness): Thank you, Thank you a lot but you know I have courage and I will get there.  
Michele: I have no doubt you're already very far from you and come here already necessarily mean an act of courage. (The poor if she knew what to expect, it is better not elsewhere).  
She entered a small dark room and waited. So many things get banged in his head that she could not think. A door opened. A man appeared, somewhat square, dressed in a surgeon, almost bald, piercing green eyes  
Doctor: Hello, who are you?  
Candy: I'm Candy Neige André, Doctor, I come from Lincoln Hospital.  
Doctor: Oh you? He tois, I am aware, I warn you right now, girls candy, I hate, I do not know we really wanted to send you here? I do very well with me that a nurse from time to time, you were taxed more than anything else he says with an air fractious.  
It s'empourpra angry and said: I am not a girl candy! I do not need anyone or a name to prove my value! How is it that you can criticize a name like that? You do not know me! How can you criticize someone without knowing it? How? (His nerves had been strained for several days and she started nervously packed, small tears ruisselèrent).  
Doctor (this girl has guts, I hope that it will take the blow, nobody stays here a long time): I say what I want to know it! Well do you know what service you are? Called here the "broken faces" ie those who have had a serious or more or less serious face. We try to do their utmost to ensure that there is no sequel. I am waiting for your unwavering support, if not for the faint penalty stay  
Candy (a voluntary air): When do I start?  
During the days that followed, it is unfortunately the worst horrors arising from war. Some were completely disfigured. She gave tirelessly, always finding the right word, he had knowledge and evidence of softness have nerves of steel, she does not think his problems or what turlupinait she could not return in the evening, she often collapsed exhausted from fatigue and fell into sleep, something strange, since the U.S. is starting, she always felt when asleep benevolent presence and very sweet, but the calming and reassuring.

Terry had enjoyed a respite to the theater starting in the Highlands. He was plagued by a profound disease. He wondered where Candy and could be why she had not responded to his invitation. After Richard III, it was about to resume "THE DREAM OF A SUMMER NIGHT.  
Terry: It is now forget me, it is not possible. Why is it not answered? I do not understand.  
Hughes came in the room  
Hugues: everything has been prepared according to your orders Mr  
Terry: Okay, perfect, I would in the early afternoon, I spend a week there, now leave me alone he says in a tone dry. He took his lighter and a cigarette grid, his smoking, but it took the savor each breath, he began to daydream by saying "Who is it that I will still see there? Finally, the property is by the sea and this is already here, hoping they do not make me sweat with their salamalèques, we will see here a long time I did not see the fact, he had to recover from the time we'll see "

§§§§§§§

Mr Legrand infuriated his wife gaze.  
Mr. Legrand: how could you let Daniel like that? And you have done nothing to keep him there? But are you completely unconscious?  
Sarah: But how do you want? With this proposed marriage with Candy, I really did not have and you were not there to weigh, I have done nothing.  
Eliza: It is Candy who is still the cause of all misfortunes of this family.  
Mr LEGRAND rose chair where he was sitting and slapped her daughter.  
Sarah: But dear friend, what are you doing?  
M: ENOUGH! ENOUGH! REALLY MORE THAN ENOUGH OF A GIRL EGOISTE MÉCHANT envious jealousy!! shouted he. Why have you always been so jealous of Candy because it has always been able to conquer the whole world by his kindness and his frankness what my own daughter is still unable to have, NEVER. I finally gave my son to do what he did even though I very much hope from my heart that this union will never do because I know the concept of what some places he says watching his wife with an air of cynicism.  
Mr LEGRAND withdrew from the room, leaving the two women completely silent.

Albert solved a few cases in London and was to leave for Scotland in the early afternoon. He was strangely calm him having been somewhat lacking these days. The porter came to take his bags, he took a small package wrapped  
Albert: No do not take it if you like (given the importance of this package, I want to have on me at all times he said) George are they warned Northfolk, I suppose you have done everything well as usual? Has he been warned?  
George: Yes, sir everything was done according to your instructions, Mr. Michael and others are waiting for you. He was also warned by your instructions, he was warned he says uh a voice trembling slightly.  
Albert: what there is Georges? I hope this has been done with the utmost gentleness and greatest tact, you have my full confidence. How did he react? Albert said suddenly very worried  
Georges: it seemed surprised and informed me of his impatience, I think it will no longer hold it in place until you arrive  
Albert: Albert that fit well parût a little more relieved, we leave early this afternoon  
Georges: Well sir, all ready  
Albert said, everything will be OK, everything will be OK. My little Candy, I hope it holds out, you have yours, I decided not your life but you need to know. We arrived at a crossroads in our lives each.

We knocked at the door, a boy brought a stage trick. Surprised he opened it, he seemed to recognize the writing, he read the letter in one and exclaimed:  
Albert: Aunt Elroy!, Ah here for example, when I said a crossroads, I was not wrong! Georges, we immediately  
Georges: Well sir

Leaving for Scotland, Elroy's aunt was both worried but relieved  
Elroy: at least if something happens to me, I fixed my mistakes. I forgive them? I hope I did not understand but now everything has been clarified

A young man preparing to leave in a beautiful park. A servant followed with a Scottish plaid  
Sir, I am responsible to take care of yourself, you'll catch a cold.  
He turned slightly irritated  
Listen, thank you, but I would like to be alone, I urge you to leave me alone please!  
But sir, I  
Do not worry, I take upon myself, no problem.  
It seemed a little tired at times but want to be outdoors. He approached a small construction round holes. The interior is kept doves and doves, their soft coo appease He took a very gentle and dove out. He looked again Wednesday to infinity  
God grant that I repeat the same dream the next night, only that which can m'apaiser, only here. His gaze is lost, it seemed completely elsewhere

In a manor house in Normandy, a notary quite embarrassed opened an estate.  
It's impossible, I am one of his direct heirs, you can not! He had his head any more  
I also fit all of these clauses a man who seemed very interested in the content of papers over the table.  
Roger had made me part of his last wishes, even if nobody knew the existence of this lady, it belongs to the lineage of the Rochefoucault and in first line.  
I challenge you hear a woman says she will never get nothing, nothing!

A young man sitting in an armchair scribble on pages of paper, he had his arm in a sling but did not prevent him from drawing any kind of plans, there were unlikely objects, others more elaborate.  
Nurse: Sir, you should not sweat as well, the doctor will pass and I will argue  
Do not worry, he said it with a little smile, I hide everything in the right place, it relieves me, you can not know.  
Nurse: you take forces but do not tire you too, please.  
This is better except that I still feel completely hollow head, when I draw it is better  
Nurse: You have made progress a bit these days  
Mine the young man darkens  
You are very kind, I feel that I have very far and that I would not be from the region, I saw the water with trees, but always after the black mass is hopeless  
Nurse: this will return you do not worry, I am sure  
I hope that the young man who gave more beautiful pencil

Candy did not know which way to head, the day had been tiring and trying  
Doctor: Candy said Dr. Fournier, I want you to go get me the box lost. I would also like you to break a little, you will not cope.  
Candy: doctor but hopefully, I assure you she says in a voice a little weary.  
Doctor: And I order you to do a little break, take a few hours, I need you  
Candy: Well doctor made it. It must recognize that it knew exactly where it was. She had seen so many horrible things these days. She is surprised to find the sweet fragrance of flowers that she had felt a few days before but there were only ether or gas operation.  
She went to a small room where there were two boxes of paper mache. All that was personal items, medals, badges, alliances were identified and labeled to make families. She began to arrange some things. She had matured and was more woman, though her face still retains a sweetness and a playfulness that would always be part of it. It does not admit it had an irresistible softness and tenderness that were sorely lacking. She continued her work when suddenly a flower scent tickled her nostrils  
Candy: Oh my god fit Candy, I. This time it burst, but tried to breathe as best it could.  
After 5 minutes, once she realized where she was.  
Candy: I do not understand, but why? It overthrew without being specific items in a small box, one attracted his attention. It was dented in the middle but she immediately recognized  
Candy: I admit this item! The eagle is the badge of the family André! But what is he doing here? This can be, it can not!  
She could bear more and had to take out the air on missing vanishing. It does not even live out that welcome, the bouquet of fresh flowers replaced every day had been replaced by beautiful roses.

Albert was now in Scotland, diligence spun at high speed. Even if he had a few misgivings, it seemed a little calmer  
Albert: I do what seems fair, nobody will be hurt, especially hope to find the words,  
He let his gaze wander over the beautiful countryside in Scotland and hoped wildly surprised all his being what he wanted to come

第7章  
甘いと苦痛

キャンディ彼の目と彼女のすべてを見て信じられなかった。  
キャンディ：だから、ここにフランスのようなものだ？すべてが包括的、真に異なる風景です  
アミアンは、非常に細かい雨に向かう途中だったとは本当に暗いの朝の天気は昨年秋だった。彼女は2つの病院の近くの小さな町で部屋を発見した。非常におしゃべりな人ではなかったが、運転していたという男性は少数の単語  
これは、病院サン- Rochには行く必要がありますか？  
キャンディ：卿はい、そうですが  
彼は奇妙な空気を見  
どうしてここに来ていたアメリカのままに？  
キャンディ（したがって、容易ではないより良い）を作りたいと思っている私を言うが役に立つと私の風景の変化が必要だった。  
よく私を取得するには、特定のある小、表示されます。  
彼女は（どこに行くの私の判断ミスポニー君の言葉は常に"勇敢なことだと思うの頭"で撮影されている彼を知っているrésonnèrent 、彼女は考えていないだけで身震いしていた彼女は、人々をそれ）  
これは、負荷ではないにしてきた同社のビジネスの出荷されていた。れんが造りの家でちょっとブルジョアスタイルの3階にいた光と時間の不足が不明瞭な周囲すべて。  
キャンディ：私が強くお風呂に入れ、私は自分自身をしている。  
病院の200メートルだった。かなり、まだ灰色の壁が大規模な（何もどこの病院に働いていた彼はキャンディ）を手に、不思議で花の香りがつかの間の幸せを感じられることでしょう彼のクロスを横に振ったとは鼻の穴が、これほど高速では注意を払うことが時間がないというものだった。  
やや肥満とされた女性の家には少し不親切。  
看護師：もしもし、どうしたらいいか？  
キャンディ：私は、病院から送らリンカーン午前、私はアメリカから、私はミスキャンディアンドレ泡雪午前（そして彼女の人生で初めて、彼女は彼女は喜んで、特定の彼女の名前の由来となったが実現する、感覚びまんそれに広がる）  
看護師：あね？しかし、あなたのため、明日待っている  
キャンディ：ああないんだけど、受注している。また紙を出てきた  
看護師は、シートを見て、私たちは残念なのはフラッシュと彼の目に入ってきたと述べている  
看護師：フルニエ博士のサービスに従事していたあ？是非、この計画についてどのようにお見せしましょう  
彼女は女性のそれを停止している説明に耳を傾け  
場合は、来ることができないナース：うちのほとんどは、私に会い、一緒にコーヒーを飲む、私Jeannetteよ  
うめき声を耳に聴覚障害者のための連続でしたが、キャンディ：私はあなたに感謝（詳細は、彼女が自発的に廊下の迷路venturing ）不快だったようにする、感動しました。また、現場で働いていた彼女は、エーテルの高濃度だったという。それを実現すると、彼女は彼の道を模索しようとしたが、それが失われた事実に直面しなければならなかった。彼女はドアを押し保持叫び。  
これは寮の部屋に行ったことができませんでしたが、何もできませんでした到着した人が負傷した。とクライング部屋いっぱいの巨大なうめき声。看護師は、彼らが最善の努力をしようとしています。牧師は、部屋の隅への最後の儀式を行いました。  
キャンディの看護師を停止  
看護師：でも最後に、ここに何かを行うか？また、厳密には一般に禁止されています  
キャンディは、看護師、軟化される彼女のサービスにいたフルニエ博士を学んだと語ったそうだ：あなたは"壊れた顔"に、私の愛するほとんどは、非常に勇気があるが、派遣されているあなたはまだ与えられていないもので、当社で開催するのは気にしない？私たちはここのアドレスが、私ミケーレよ  
キャンディ：魅せられて、私は彼の耳のmoansを削除することができませんでしたキャンディ、だ。を保持するために必要といい、彼女は言った、私は必要があります。  
彼らの背後にある小さな部屋に行き、服を見つけた。  
大回廊の後、それを開いているドアを保持しているミケーレ  
ミケーレ：幸運と何か必要な場合は、私を理解する。 、いつもここには初めての心配しないでください。負傷したのは、ここに到着する最後の手段ですが、私たちは、 1日で発生することができますが、圧倒している今、本当に分からない。なぜあなたのサービスに入れていたのか、私を知っていただきたいと思います。  
キャンディ（これは深刻な病気を体験する）を開始した：場合は、たくさんの感謝ありがとうございますでも私は勇気を持って、私はそこまで行くの知っている。  
彼女の場合、それは賢明でないと他の場所）を期待するの知っていたミケーレ：私の場合、すでに非常に遠くからのお客様とは、必ずしもここに来る勇気のある行為。意味（かわいそうな疑問を持っている。  
彼女は、小さな暗い部屋に入り、待っていた。たくさんのことを彼の頭の中で彼女が妊娠し得ると思うことができませんでした。のドアを開けた。男は、いくらかは、外科医の服を着て、ほとんどはげて、緑の目にピアスを平方登場  
医者：もしもし、誰ですか？  
キャンディ：キャンディ泡雪アンドレ、博士、私はリンカーン病院から来ている。  
医者：そうですか。彼は、私は、今認識して警告し、女子キャンデー、私は、私たちは本当にここで送信したい知らないtois嫌いですか？私はとてもよく私と同じように時間があれば、看護師、ほかの何よりも彼は空気気難しいと言う課税された。  
それs'empourpra怒って言った：私は少女キャンディはない！私は自分の価値を証明するために誰かの名前を必要はありません！どのように設定した場合、そのような名前を批判することは何ですか？あなたは私を知らない！どのようにそれを知らずに誰かを批判することができますか？どうやって？ （彼の神経の数日間は緊張していたと彼女は神経質に充てん開始すると、小さな涙ruisselèrent ） 。  
医師（この少女根性が、私は、それは打撃を受けることを期待、誰もここには長い時間）宿泊：私が私はそれを知って欲しい！あなたが何もしているサービスを知っていますか？ここでは"壊れた顔"人の顔は、多かれ少なかれしている深刻な深刻な例と呼ばれる。私たちは最大限の努力を行うには続編がないことを確認してください。私はあなたの揺るぎない支援を、かすかな場合はペナルティ滞在を待っている  
キャンディ（自主空気） ：私は起動時ですか？  
日が続く中、残念ながらそれは最悪の戦争の恐怖から発生しています。いくつかの完全disfiguredした。彼女は疲れを知らずに、常に正しい言葉を見つけるした、彼の知識と柔らかさの証拠が、彼女は考えていないかの問題鋼の神経がどのような彼女は夕方に戻ることができなかった 、彼女よく疲れてくたくたに崩壊し、眠る、何か妙に落ちて以来、米国を開始されると、彼女はいつも寝て善意の存在を感じたとき、非常に甘いが、心を落ち着かせると安心。

テリーは、劇場の高地で開始するための休息を楽しんでいた。彼は深遠な表示を容易に悩まされた。彼は、キャンディ、なぜか彼女は彼の招待に応えていなかった可能性があります。リチャード三世の後、それについて"夏の夜の夢を再開している。  
テリー：それは私を忘れていることが可能ではない。なぜ答えではない？私は理解できません。  
ヒューズは、部屋に来た  
ヒューグース：すべてのご注文に応じて作成されている氏  
テリー：じゃあ、午後の早い時間、私は完璧で、私は1週間は、今、彼はドライな口調で言うだけで私のまま過ごす。彼は、たばこのグリッド軽く、彼の喫煙が、それぞれの息を満喫しましたしたが、彼は"誰が私はまだそこに表示されますと言って空想し始めた？最後に、このプロパティは、海になっており、この子たち、私は 大騒ぎ 汗ではないと期待し、すでにここには、ここで私は見ていないという事実に長い時間が表示されます、彼はしなければならなかったその時から私たちが表示されます"を回復

§§§§§§§

氏は、妻を怒らせた視線ルグランド閉じる。  
ルグラン氏：どうやってそのようなダニエルせてもらえますか？そしてあなたが彼を守ることは何も行うことがありますか？しかし、完全に無意識のですか？  
サラ：しかし、どのように行うか？ 、私は何もしているキャンディで、この提案の結婚で、私は持っておらず、そこを圧迫されていない。  
イライザ：それはまだこのファミリのすべての不幸の原因であるキャンディです。  
いすに座っていたルグラン氏はバラと娘課さ。  
サラ：でも親友、何やってるの？  
メートル：十分！十分に！ Jアン人工知能本当に十分よりも女の子EGOISTE MÉCHANTうらやまししっとの詳細！彼は叫んだ。理由は、私自身のことがないことができないので、娘が何であるかは常に彼の優しさと彼の率直さで、全世界を征服することがありますので、キャンディの場合は常に嫉妬している。私はようやく私の息子をした彼は自分のしたことはいくつかの場所にもかかわらず、彼が私の心からの概念を知っているので、この組合は、私は非常に多くの期待は決してないという皮肉な態度で彼の妻を見て。  
ルグラン氏の部屋から、 2人の女性を完全にinterloquées残している。

アルバートロンドンでは数件の事件を解決し、スコットランドの午後の早い時間に出発している。彼は最近妙にやや欠けているされている彼は穏やかでした。ポーターのバッグを取るようになった彼は、彼は小さなパッケージに包まれた  
すべてアルバート：いいえ場合のように（このパッケージの重要性を与え、私は私のすべての時間にしたいと述べた）ジョージがNorthfolkを取っていないと警告したが、続けてきたんじゃないかと思うもいつものように？と警告されていますか？  
ジョージ：はい、先生すべてがあなたの指示に従って行われ、マイケル氏は、他のあなたを待っている。また、あなたの指示で、彼が警告していた彼は少し震えているええと、音声と警告した。  
アルバート：何がジョルジュは何ですか？私はこれが最大限の優しさと最大のタクトで行われているといいね、私の完全な自信を持っている。彼はどのように反応するのですか？アルバート突然非常に心配している  
ジョルジュ：驚いていると彼のイライラを私に通知を、私は到着するまで、それはもはや場所に開催すると思う  
アルバート：アルバートはちょっとホッとよく合うparût 、午後の早い時間に出発  
ジョルジュ：そうよ、すべての準備  
アルバート、大丈夫、大丈夫だからとなる。 、私はあなたの人生が、あなたを知る必要があることに私の小さなキャンディ、私はそれを保持してほしい、あなたはあなたのしている。私たちはそれぞれの暮らしの中で岐路に着いた。

私たちは入り口では、少年は舞台のトリックをもたらしたノックした。彼はそれをオープン驚き、彼は文章を認識するよう、彼は1つの文字を読むと叫んだ：  
アルバート：叔母エルロイ！ 、ああここに例えば、私は交差点が間違っていない、と述べた！ジョルジュは、すぐに  
ジョルジュ：そうですねサー

スコットランド、エルロイの叔母のまま両方を心配していたが、ホッ  
エルロイ：少なくとも、何か私に、私は自分のミスを修正はありません。私は彼らを許すか？私は理解していないが、希望するすべてが明らかにされている

若い男は、美しい公園に向かう準備をします。使用人は、スコットランドの格子縞に続く  
サー、私は自分の世話をするために責任を持って、あなたは風邪をひくよ。  
彼は少しイライラして  
、聴くことに感謝するが、私も一人には、あなたが私だけを残すことをお勧めしてください！  
しかし、先生、私は  
心配しないで、自分には、問題を取る。  
それは時々 、ちょっと疲れているが、屋外でするようです。彼は小さな建設丸い穴に接近した。ハト派とハト派のインテリアは、ソフトな優しい声で言う彼はとても優しくしていた鳩をなだめる保たれています。彼は再び水の無限大に見えた  
神の付与は、私は次の夜は、これは、ここm'apaiserできるだけ同じ夢を繰り返してください。彼の視線が失われる、完全に別の場所だ

ノルマンディー、非常に恥ずかしい思いをする公証人の財産を開いたのマナーハウス。  
これは、私は彼の直接の後継者のことは不可能ですが、することはできません！彼は自分の頭はこれ以上だった  
また、これらの条項は、非常に論文の内容に興味をテーブルの上に合うような男。  
ロジャー彼の最後の願いを私の場合でも、誰もこの女性の存在を知っていた、それはRochefoucaultの最初の行の系統に属しています。  
私はあなたの女性の課題を聞くと、彼女は何も得ることは何も言うことはありません！

は、他の精巧な紙のページに若い男は机上の落書きに座って、彼が、三角巾で腕をした計画のあらゆる種類の図面から、彼を防ぐいないが、あるオブジェクトがない。  
看護師：あのー、何にも汗をかくてはならない、医者に合格し、私が主張する  
心配しないで、彼は少し笑みを浮かべているが、私は正しい場所にすべてを隠し、私を和らげ、あなたを知ることはできません。  
看護師：あなたの力ではなく、タイヤを行う場合も、お問い合わせ下さい。  
これは私がまだましだが私はそれを描く完全中空ヘッドを感じる以外は優れている  
看護師：最近は少し進歩を遂げている  
私は、若い男が暗く  
あなたはとても親切、私はとても遠く感じているし、私は地域からではない、私は、黒の後には絶望的だ木があり、常に大量の水を見た  
看護師：これは心配しないでくださいが返されます、私は確信している  
私は、若い男は、期待したより美しい鉛筆

キャンディは、疲れる1日だったとされて頭には方法を知りませんでした  
医者：キャンディ博士フルニエ氏は、あなたが私のボックスを取得しに行きたいとなった。私ももうちょっと、対処されません休憩したいと思います。  
キャンディ：医師が、うまくいけば、私は彼女の声では少し疲れているのでご安心ください。  
医者：そして私は少し休憩をするため、数時間かかる、私はあなたが必要  
キャンディ：そうですね、医師になった。それが、正確に知っていたが認識する必要があります。彼女は最近、多くの恐ろしいものを見ていた。彼女は花の甘い香りは、彼女が数日前に、エーテルやガスしか操作された感じていたことがわかって驚いている。  
彼女は小部屋にある2つのボックスが紙マッヘ行った。すべては、提携を発見された個人アイテム、メダル、バッジをされ、家族に標識。彼女はいくつかのものを手配するようになった。彼女はもっと成熟した女性が、彼女の顔はまだ甘さとは、常にその一部となる遊び心を保持します。それは非常に魅力的な柔らかさと優しさが欠けていたが痛んで認めるものではありません。彼女は突然、花の香りが彼女の鼻の穴tickled彼女の作品を継続  
キャンディ：ああ私の神に合うキャンディ勇今回はバーストが、最高でしたが息をしようとした。  
5分後、彼女は一度だと知りました。  
キャンディ：私は理解していないが、なぜですか？それは小さなボックスで特定の商品を転覆されることなく、彼の注目を集めました。これは、途中で傷ついただったが、彼女はすぐに認識  
キャンディ：私は、このアイテムを認める！アンドレは、ワシの家族のバッジです！しかし、彼はここでやっているか？このことが、できません！  
彼女はより多くを負担し、失われつつあるが見つからない上の空気を取り出す必要があった。それも毎日交換美しいバラに置き換えられていたことを歓迎する、新鮮な花の花束を全うすることはありません。

アルバートするスコットランド、勤勉さ、高速でスピンしていた。たとえ、彼はいくつかの疑念が、それは少し落ち着いたようだった  
アルバート：私は公正な、誰も、特に言葉を見つけることを希望してけがをされますよう  
彼はスコットランドの美しい田園をさまよう視線と期待して乱暴に驚いた彼は来て何を望むかをされて


	8. Chapter 8

(especially japanese translation after english)

CHAPTER 8  
LIFE IS NOT A QUIET RIVER

Michèle: Candy, Candy, it does not? What's happening?  
White cloth she was unconscious.  
Candy: What I arrive? Where am I?  
Michèle: you have too much, this makes it hard weeks, you should allow more, you are in the service harder, Dr. Fournier will be furious when he learns this.  
Candy: Michèle oh do not tell him if you please, I beg you, I have yet to help me, I have so much to do. I smelled a flower, pink, and then I feel nothing, there is also the insignia oh ... Without realizing it, she was Candy crispée hand over.  
Michèle: A smell of roses but Candy, there are many at home, but they feel nothing, loosens your hand, but what? She relives fade away. Viens said she very worried.  
Candy had just enough time to sit in front of Dr. Fournier Flageole legs.  
Doctor: How were you able to continue without that I am aware? I give you your leave, I told you I wanted to have someone who does not weaken  
Candy: But doctor, I just I had a temporary weakness, and I am ready to start, I  
Doctor: Silence! You are exhausted, stressed out ! You've lost weight considerably since you arrived here without taking a moment to rest! I order you to go rest, I'd know when you will return, what do you have in hand?  
She had to agree, for weeks, she had not thought of something else, or his personal life or anything, she wanted to forget, a coup took over the tiredness dangerously.  
Candy: Oh doctor, is the badge of the family to which I belong and I do not know why he came here. Could not know who it is, it's really important, because his voice broke, she thought the words of Archibald "I do not know why but for me my brother is still alive, she was taken uncontrollable sobbing.  
Doctor (with an air softened the doctor looked at): I will see if it is possible, I can promise you anything, I will stay here.  
She nodded. Instinctively, she began to think about Annie "Annie, my sister, where are you, I think of you if you knew ... Archi, you know, right now, your boy is not missed very brave .. Albert where are you, so I need to talk, you worried me .. Terry, you do not always writing me, why, yet I return my mail, what do you do? So I need the smell of flowers, even a smell of roses ...? I, is this possible? I really want to revisit the hill Lakewood Pony or the sun, the corner must be wonderful in the fall ...  
Dr. Fournier returned a few moments later  
Doctor: Apparently, the injured was transferred to Senlis, on the grounds of redundancy, that's all I can tell you, the person she is dead or alive, so you know, unfortunately, I can not tell you .  
At a stroke, she decided  
Candy: Well doctor, I thank you, especially tell me when I could come back. How are we going to Senlis?  
He told him how to get there. She left but the doctor stopped before  
Doctor: Candy  
Candy: Yes?  
Doctor: bravo again for what you did, no one has ever held so long, you've seen the most difficult and the hardest, you attended and have never wavered, you are a good nurse but your health is more important than anything.  
Candy: Thank you for any doctor she said before leaving  
She returned home and collapsed on his bed, clasping the medallion, she could not believe she did not know what to think, she decided to leave for the next Senlis.  
The next day early morning, she was en route, tired but wanted to resume. The driver said to him suddenly  
Miss, you have to go to someone going in Senlis?  
Candy: Not at all why?  
Because we are followed and that more than half an hour  
She turned and saw a black car spinning at high speed.  
Candy: Is what you can see if we actually followed?  
Do not worry,  
The driver accelerated

Albert was on the road to Northfolk, the sky was lead but the wind was bracing, a new grain is prepared, however. The car came to the porch. Any domesticity of the house welcomed. A man of a certain age with stunning white whiskers came in front of him  
Nice to see you William, it was a long time ..  
Albert: Yes, I know, glad to see you again Mickaël also said that Albert seemed to back the years behind. That has not changed over all these years, just as in my memories, as in my childhood, it seems so out of time.  
Mickaël: you must be tired after this long journey, just cool.  
Albert: Yes, thank you but it will go. You know, among other things why I'm here you know is not it?  
Michael: Yes, absolutely, it is still outside anyway even by all the time, it feels good outside  
Albert: What may seem normal, you do not believe?  
Mickaël: yes said it looked a little embarrassed, go  
Albert decided to step back into the castle dating from the 13th century and whose plays had not changed in their layout for most but with the comfort of today in some, it felt a little nervous but knew at the same time that certain things would happen and he would have to face, serene, he went to a superb dining room where 7 people waiting.  
A young man gazes looked hope his arrival, his eyes shone when he saw Albert enter the castle

Terry on the edge of a car traveling at great speed on the crazy roads of Scotland, said he was already driving more slowly, but he could not help it, he took advantage of these moments by not thinking about anything else.

I think that is really Miss followed  
Candy: you can not sow, you think? it was suddenly very worried  
Hang you, I beseech you  
The car behind the great relief of Candy  
Candy: What it means yet? expressed Candy. Looking at the inset images were just beginning to reopen even if they were still very unclear.  
The car entered Senlis and went to the hospital Sainte-Rose. She left the car and suddenly saw a silhouette she had known only too well  
Candy: Daniel, oh this is not possible, but what are you doing here? It does not really leave me!  
Daniel: I followed thee I also my source of information, follow me now and come with me, I want to marry and you must submit full stop! You love me, you do not know yet but you love me!  
He began shaking his arm  
The driver comes down and what to let Candy opportunity to flee. She arrived in the hospital panic  
Candy: Excuse me, could I see a nurse please?  
Of course he told an assistant nurse quite impressed by his panic  
She found a manager and explained his request  
I do not understand what you want my little girl is bizarre  
Candy: Oh, please, Madam, it is very important, could you see if it belongs to someone in your services said Candy heard that the scandal was Daniel who had managed to enter the hospital . She had just enough time to write his address on a piece of paper with his details, I beg you this is really important  
The nurse mellows: I see, a member of your family perhaps? I will see Miss ..  
She could not ever go on, it had just enough time to escape and run, Daniel penetrating tornado in the corridor. She ran out of steam and left a back door, she did not know how she managed to leap into the car that started at full speed.  
Candy: How could he know where I was, I would be more quiet now nowhere! Where can I go? Albert where are you, Albert tears she

Albert: It is my will and who will speak, I hear it is the heir of half my fortune, it will evolve as he wants, I mean that the links are moving in this family and revive the property and less bleak than it was.  
A man spoke  
You forget that his father had a very noble but it was uncontrollable and difficult to  
Albert, whose eyes cast lightning: SILENCE! It is my will, dare you criticize, remember the person you reach, dare you say more? shouted he? Many things will change, we are noble but it is also necessary that your hearts are not, how can we claim to a name that even if several centuries crumbles to dust your fault? HOW? I was absent during all these years but now I will resume testing, it will take you to do. Is there something still to say he said a furious air?  
He was so angry that despite all of them were impressed.  
Albert: Now, I go out and I ask that it does not bother me, I count on you tonight "he said before leaving.  
Fresh air fît him well, he entered the park and slowly approached a man who had his back turned and seemed to make a very careful  
The young man was feeling a presence returned. Dazed, he and Albert looked and did not know what to say. The wind began to rise and the sea lap with an air threat.

第8章  
潮の干満オブライフ

ミケーレ：キャンディ、キャンディ、それがいけないのでしょうか？何が起こっているのか？  
彼女は無意識の白い布だった。  
キャンディ：到着どうですか？ここはどこ？  
ミケーレ：あなたも多いが、この週は難しいが、多くの場合でも、難しい場合は、サービスでは、博士フルニエ激怒されるときは、この学習します。  
よろしければキャンディ：ミケーレああ、私が彼に教えを請うしないと、私はまだ助けて、私はこれを行うことは多い。私は、何も感じるし、花、ピンクの臭い、また、記章オ...それを実現すると、彼女はキャンディcrispée手にした。  
ミケーレ：バラが、キャンディの香りは、多くの家庭ではあるものの、何も感じるが、あなたの手loosens何？彼女は消えていくrelives 。 Viens彼女は非常に心配している。  
キャンディ博士フルニエFlageole脚の前に座るには十分な時間だった。  
医者：どうやって継続することなく、私は知っていたのですか？私はあなたの休暇を与える、私は、弱体化していない希望を語った  
キャンディ：でも先生、私はちょうど私は一時的な弱点があったが、私を開始する準備はできて、私は  
医者：沈黙！また、ストレスや疲れて疲れているから！あなたがかなり体重が減ってきたからここに休息を取らずに到着した瞬間！私が移動するために残り、私はときに、何を手にしているが返されます知っているだろうか？  
彼女は同意するが、週に、彼女は何か他のか、考えていなかった彼の個人的な生活や何か、彼女は、クーデターの疲れを忘れては危険なほどだった。  
キャンディ：ああ、医師、私が所属し、私はここに来た理由は分からないが家族のバッジです。が誰なのかを知ることができませんでしたが彼の声を破った、それは実際、重要なのは、彼女アーチボルドの言葉"が、なぜ私は私の弟がまだ生きているのか知らないが、彼女が撮影したきょき負えない。  
医師（医師との空気を見て）軟化：可能であればなるほど、あのね、私はここに滞在するものを約束することができます。  
彼女はうなずいた。本能、彼女アニー"アニー、私の妹は、あなたがどこにいる場合について考えるようになった...アーキテクチャは、今知っている知って、私はあなたの、あなたの少年は見逃していないが非常に勇敢なと思う..アルバートどこので、話をする必要がある場合は、あなたが私..テリー心配、いつでも、なぜ、まだ私は、どうしたらいいか私のメールを返す私を書いていないのですか？だから私は、バラの花のにおいを嗅いでも必要な... ？私はこのことですか？本当に丘レークウッドポニーや太陽再訪し、秋に素晴らしいコーナーをしなければならない...  
フルニエ博士は数分後に戻っ  
医者：どうやら、負傷者サンリスに転送され、冗長性の根拠に基づいて、すべての私は、知っているので、残念ながら、私が判断することはできない彼女は生きて死んでいるかの人に伝えることができるの。  
脳卒中では、彼女が決定  
キャンディ：そうですね、医師、私は、特に私は戻ってくること教えていただきありがとうございます。どのようにしてサンリスするつもりですか？  
彼はそこへ行くと言った。彼女が向かったものの、医師の前に停止  
医者：キャンディ  
キャンディ：はい？  
医師：もう一度やったことは、長期保有しているので、誰もが、見た中で最も難しいとすると、出席し、困難なことがないwavered 、看護師はいいですが、あなたのブラボー健康以上のものよりも重要です。  
キャンディ：出発前にした彼女は医者にありがとう  
彼女は家に戻り、自分のベッドの上で倒れ、メダリオン抱擁、彼女は彼女の考えを知っていないと考えていることができなかった、彼女は次のサンリスに向けて出発することにした。  
翌日早朝、彼女は途中では、疲れが再開を望んでいた。彼に突然、運転手と  
ミスは、誰かに向かっサンリス行かないといけないの？  
キャンディ：すべての理由は？  
続いているので、 30分以上  
彼女は黒の車を有効にして、高速で回転している。  
キャンディ：もし我々が実際に何を見ることができますか？  
、心配しないでください  
ドライバを加速

アルバートNorthfolkへの道を、空だったリードだったが、風は、新しい結晶粒が用意されていますが引き締まるようでした。その車は玄関に来た。家のすべての家庭を歓迎した。驚きの白ひげのある一定の年齢の人は彼の前に来た  
ニースウィリアムお会いできて、それは長い時間でした..  
アルバート：はい、私は、喜んで再びMickaëlアルバート年はまた、後ろに戻るものとみているお会いできて知っている。これらのすべての年で、同じように私の記憶に、私の子供のころのように変更されていないので、時間がなくなっているようだ。  
Mickaël ：この長い旅の後疲れている必要がありますは、涼しい。  
アルバート：はい、ありがとうございますが移動します。また、他のものの間で、なぜ私がここを知っているんだそうではありませんか？  
マイケル：はい、確実に、それはともかくも、すべての時間外ですが、外は良い感じ  
アルバート：通常のかもしれない、と考えていませんか？  
Mickaël ：はい、それは少し戸惑いを行っている  
アルバートは、城は13世紀からデートにとバックステップには、そのレイアウトで演じていたが、ほとんど変わっていないため、今日の快適さをいくつかに決め、それは少し神経質にも知っていた感じ同じ時間は、特定のことが起こると、彼の顔があるだろうが、穏やかな、彼は素晴らしいダイニングルームは、 7人が待機した。  
若い男 探し、彼の目を見たときはアルバート城を入力して輝いていた彼の到着希望ガーゼ

テリーは、スコットランドの車が異常なほどの道路に大きな速度で移動の端に、彼はもっとゆっくりと運転していたが、彼はそれを助けることができなかった、彼は何を考えていないことで、これらの瞬間を利用した。

私は本当にミスが続くと思う  
キャンディ：あなたの種をまくことはできませんが、だとお考えですか？それが突然非常に心配していた  
ハングアップすると、私はあなた嘆願  
キャンディの偉大な救済の後ろの車  
キャンディ：まだどのような意味ですか？キャンディを表明した。の挿入画像を見ては依然として非常に不透明された場合でも再開し始めていた。  
車サンリス入力し、病院にサントローズ行った。彼女は、左側の車が突然、彼女もよく知られているだけだったのシルエットを見た  
キャンディ：ダニエル、ああこれが可能ですが、ここで何してるの？本当の意味でのままにしていません！  
ダニエル：私の情報源なたも私を、今私に従って私と一緒に、是非、私と結婚したいとピリオドを提出してください！あなたは私の愛は、まだわからないが、私の大好き！  
彼は自分の腕の震えを開始  
ドライバをダウンできるようになると逃げる機会キャンディ。彼女はパニックに病院に到着  
キャンディ：私は看護師を参照してくださいすみませんでしたか？  
もちろん彼は、本当に彼のパニックに感銘したの看護助手  
彼女はマネージャーを見つけて、自分の要求を説明  
私の少女変なことを望むものを理解していない  
お客様のサービスの場合は、誰かに属してキャンディ：ああ、お願い、マダム、それは非常に重要ですが、お会いできるキャンディは、スキャンダルのダニエルは、病院を入力することに成功したと聞いたと。彼女は、私がこの請う本当に大事なことは彼の詳細を一枚の紙に自分のアドレスを記述するだけの十分な時間だった  
看護師mellows ：私は、 『あなたの家族の一員、おそらく？私はミスが表示されます..  
彼女がいないのに行くが、それから逃れるため、実行すると、ダニエルは、廊下で竜巻貫通するだけの十分な時間だった。彼女は蒸気の左後ろのドアの外に飛び出して、彼女は知らない彼女はどのようフルスピードで開始すると、車に飛び乗ることができた。  
キャンディ：どうやってここで私は、今どこにも静かに私をもっと知っているだろう、ということができる！どこに行くのですか？アルバートは、アルバートあなたは彼女の涙

アルベルト：それは私が話をする人ですが、私は私の財産の半分は、相続人ているのを聞くと彼は望んでは、そんなつもりでは、リンクがこの家族の中で動いていると進化するよりもされ、財産と少ない暗い復活。  
男性話  
あなたは、彼の父は非常に高貴されていたが、それに負えないとするのは困難を忘れる  
アルバート、その目雷出演：沈黙！それは私の予定は、あえて批判する人に達するのを覚えて、あえて言うよりは何ですか？と叫んだ？は、貴族のですが、それはまた、あなたの心ではない、どのようにしてもほこりが何世紀に障害が抜けるの名前を主張することができる必要がある多くのものに変更されますか？どうやって？私はこれらすべての年の間には不在だったが、今私はテストを再開すること、それでいいんです。まだ言いたいことがあるとされている猛烈な空気？  
彼には、すべてが感動したにもかかわらず、腹が立った。  
アルバート：今、私は出て行って、私は聞く気にもならない、私はあなたに、今夜"と出発前にはカウントされます。  
新鮮な空気に合わせ、彼も、彼はゆっくりと公園に入っていた男は背を向け、彼のアプローチは非常に注意するようだ  
存在を感じていた若い男が返されます。ボーッと、彼は、アルバートの言うことを知っていると見ていない。風と空気の脅威とは海のラップ上昇し始めた


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
END OF A CYCLE

A notary public in a huge room had difficulty expressing themselves in both french and English. He wipes his forehead not knowing which way to head, when all of a sudden, a man of a certain age spoke without being too did seen.  
Enough! Enough, do you meet at least the memory of the deceased. Gentleman gave me a letter before dying that will make everyone agree. Master says you allow it to the notary.

The latter nodded obviously very relieved

The man reads the letter:  
"I, John of the Rochefoucault says give all my property, movable and immovable in my dear girl I know not the name I had with my dear Gwendoline. I sacrificed my love and my happiness to conventions and family never got to know my only child. That my dear niece, Héloïse and Edouard coming second in line to be reassured, you do a few crumbs. I declare my daughter Universal legatee representing the family of the Rochefoucault with my nephew Jean-Michel, if it was not found, I hope that everything is given to charity.  
It is my will inalienable "

A huge silence was in the room. Héloïse timidly tried to take the floor "But you see that Master Uncle John had his head any more, and it's madness, is" it could never end

ENOUGH! shouted the man, I will respect the will of your uncle, you never understood the nobility of heart that he could have put it yourself in the head!  
He and the notary out of the room leaving the meeting médusée.

Two men talking in a park away from the wind began to rise in earnest. One of them, the oldest was almost a moment of failure, but said the conversation seemed calm but very intense. They do not make more account of what was around them, at once a smile came to light both simultaneously and they seemed pacified.

Candy scrapie any returned home and shut himself triple round, she could not believe this race with Daniel and was really angry and discouraged.

Candy: but what have I done to deserve here? Such an idiot, I hate it, I really hate it! I have to find a solution, it is necessary, I will write to Albert, I do not like here but the only solution

It began at a table and writing feverishly, she was nervous and tired and had trouble concentrating

Candy: Albert help me, please, I'm not going to go out alone, I know you are in Europe and I hope that this letter will reach you, I hope not too late.

Reluctantly, she came out, checked that there was nobody around in the streets and went directly to the post office. It ran so fast she almost fell while returning home

Candy: Oh Doctor, you're right, I think I need a rest.

She thought nothing was said that it would not be afraid, but it was so needed warmth, softness, tenderness, she opened her box and took out personal without realizing it, the two objects that had counted most in his life, his cross happiness and a medallion, it took two and prayed intensely.

She prayed so hard that at one point, a flower fragrance even more sharply than the others came to tickle the nostrils and as a kind of very, very slight breeze with an impression of heat very comforting.

When she woke up around midnight, she did not know at all where she was. It remained so troubled it asked more insistently but rather sought to know why

Candy: I do not know where I was, was it a dream but it was wonderful, so beautiful and sweet but how is it that I am not come to see the person or persons who were there? For I am sure that there was a presence, that's certain is that she asleep peacefully.

Terry arrived early evening at the castle Northfolk he had dimmed speed and tried to empty the negative. He wondered where was Candy, but could not decide to write.

-It 's a great honor to receive Mr. Butler said, taking his luggage

Terry: Thank you Terry said with an air not to be there?

Sir William is currently occupied but I can take you to your room .

Terry: Thank you, but I need to be alone for now, ah Please do not forget to bring your divine beverage.

Sir can we trust, we malt 30 years of age

Terry: perfect he says by entering a little cavalier

In a hospital room in France, a nurse came and found a man being scribble sheets again and again

Nurse: Mr it will take I get angry scolding she gently

Please just a little, a little

Largest nurse entered the room

She said it because you're really not reasonable, Well, I came to see you

The young man had an anxiety

Not for fortifying your pits, but you recognize this object by chance?

The nurse took out a battered medallion but shone in the sun. The young man looked at him without expression during 10 minutes, then changed the light and at once began to shout

My head, my god, my head, I too bad, do something, here burn, I can not bear!

Do not like pain, it vanishes

§§§§§§§  
Albert was eased of his conversation

Albert: If I had known, one is sometimes obstacles ... Rosemary, I know you are there for something, my dear sister, hope it continues this way then, oh if only there could be

The young man came behind Albert, his eyes were misty, but he seemed to have an air of calm and decided, he looked again towards the sea and returned with Albert.

By early evening, a dinner of more than 70 people was organized, the storm of the afternoon was spent, each guest was watching the new head of the family exercise its full powers. Everyone was impressed not admit it.

During the evening, the women went to the fair, some were not reviewed for several years, the men went about them in a beautiful billiard room also serves smokehouse.  
Terry who was more qu'honneur Scottish whiskey (even a little is said Albert, looking from the corner of the eye), he found that there was something desperate in him, I would prefer not to think about some things for the moment, he wondered what became Candy and had a concern "Dear Candy, as you can fail, it would be wonderful that you were here, and you would certainly be a fierce court by your beauty and all your qualities" in Albert is saying parût away from ... He said he had to take new Candy as soon as possible) Terry talked with a young man on a comfortable couch. Everyone retired to his apartments late in the evening. The wind was again lifted, but curiously softer and warmer than usual this evening.  
Terry fît bring a bottle of whiskey and take out the air on a beautiful stone balcony, he thought of Candy and recalled some images, it savor the glass of whiskey he had in his hand ...  
On the other side of the aisle, a young man went to bed, he went on the balcony and breathe the wind that it looked very nice that night, his mind wanders, he watched the sea, from his thoughts in a country that he alone knew, he felt an incredible force that it sank in that impressed himself ...  
Two days later, Albert, opened his mail called George and told him of a white vote: George, go immediately seek Candy immediately, it is not possible, the poor, when will it finally peace ? When? Where it will be safe and I will be here (he thought at once "What is happening should happen")

Nurse: Sir, Mr how are you? Oh my God, it should never have been, Sir?

A young man woke up after being unconscious for 24 hours

I, where am I? Miss you here?

Nurse: Ah, you are returned to you, how are you?

I, I'm fine, but what a shock, what am I doing here? But where are we?

Nurse: But you are in France, sir, at the Hôpital Sainte-Rose, you, you brought a very serious accident airplane with very multiple fractures and

But I, I should not be here, I'm American, I was driving fighter aircraft Domi died, I took flight and during a trip, there was a huge explosion and then nothing I, but how am I here?

Nurse: Do you remember sir? How is your name?  
Allystair: I'm Allystair CORNWELL and I belong to the family Andrew, I left my friend Patricia in the USA, oh my god, she believes death and all my family and I ... his voice broke

The nurse looked very impressed. This happens very often that people are confused and that the families believe in pure good faith to bury their loved one. She had already seen this case on numerous occasions. When the plane crashed Allystair, its also pursuing, or Alli had been ejected, the violence of the crash have projected much further causing total amnesia, he was fully recovered and errant haggard. Like so many times, there was still wrong for identifying bodies. When he saw the medallion of Andrew, pain dazzling him through the head, while his income is his past, Patti, and his plane crash.

Nurse: You mean that you belong to André that I believe?

Allystair: yes, here it is, oh I have it clenched to break the fingers the medallion

Nurse: Stay calm, I call the doctor right away she said while leaving the entire room upside down

§§§§§§§  
In his room, Candy woke up after spending a night rather chaotic, she said she would return to Senlis and should not allow itself to be overrun by Daniel "We did it again missing this one What an idiot! "

She was thin and mine was bad, she regretted not smelling the fragrance of rose and was exhausted, he had to admit, it does not even asked if the letter she had mailed to Albert was arrived She clothing and left. It burst when she saw a man in black on the front porch but recognized immediately. Instinctively, she fails to flee.

Candy: George, oh George you, she burst into tears

Georges: Miss will go, your letter arrived and I must pick you up right away to join Mr William

Candy: Albert, when he received my letter, oh,

Georges: Georges said Miss impressed by his state of nerves, let's, get ready quickly, we leave in Scotland, you will attend

Candy: In Scotland?

George: Yes, quickly prepare your luggage. Georges said he was "I saw more young, but she became a beautiful young woman, she'll make heads turn, what with Rosemary resemblance is really striking ..."

They left a few hours later. Candy bombed Georges of questions which he answered with good grace.

Candy: But it is the birthplace home of Andrew?

George: Absolutely Miss, André family is originally from the Highlands more precisely, there is a U.S. branch to which you belong and a European branch, specifically Scottish.

Candy: That's why the family Andrew, they wore kilts then said Candy  
George: This castle located near the sea you will certainly enjoy and Georges stood, he saw that she had exhausted sleep. The poor, she lived through very hard for some time, despite her will, she could not cope alone, I hope it will recover, and certainly ... he did more and faster.

Albert said he was "They must be started now, I hope they will happen. I hope that his visit to Edinburgh will go well, I have with it, everything must be repeated be there. It looked at new package Rosemary, murmured something and exit. The breeze had changed these days and had become strangely hotter, the sun a sky of lead and overhanging the sea of money

In the huge hall, a young man waiting

Albert: You're ready and tell me

Yes, I'm in a hurry to finish a young man said he did, plus up

Albert: Do not worry, this does not really last, it's safe to say Albert also for reassurance.  
When they left the castle, Albert is said that nothing would be like before, he had some insights, but begged with all his heart that everything happens in the best possible

The visit to Edinburgh went even better than expected. Albert and the young man in the back is said some things in the car but the radiant faces was better than any words. Albert said he would make a great

evening and very soon said that Candy would and would certainly great sensation.

Candy and George was traveling at high speed and near Scotland. Still a bit groggy from all that she had watched it live the landscape unfold before his eyes. They paused to take a breather, it was the hollow of

a valley quite bright, they stretch, walk a little and gave George a little rest and relaxation. She was walking in the grass, the setup looks a bit like the Pony hill when suddenly the scent of flowers came to clear the nostrils. She shuddered and thought finally recognizing this fragrance

Candy: That's impossible, but why not here, I do not understand .. Rather than deny it fills this scent and breath of all these forces, it sought and was asking only one thing now, breathe continuously ...


	10. Chapter 10

****

CHAPTER 10  
ALL BEGINS

A young man in the air completely haggard Northfolk also arrived, he thanked the man who brought an air and went bad in the eyes "This time, you can not escape, and you have to come with me. "he said to look threatening.

Allystair talking to her doctor and head nurse.

Doctor: Well, my young friend, this is a beautiful thing. I so that this kind of thing happens in patients suffering from total amnesia as was the case for you. It is unfortunately quite rare that all returns like that in memory. I am happy for you, but I know that the shock had to be brutal. How do you feel? In any case, you really have a talent destined inventor or scientist said he impressed while watching all items designed and that all plans and forms.

Allystair: I do not know me yet set, I do not know, all those that believe me I loved died. What will they all tell me seeing me?

Doctor: They will be most happy to have you back and cry for joy, do not trouble, I know that is not easy but the heart speaks, especially apparently, you left a girl really in isolation. You do not stop to say his name while you were unconscious

Allystair: My dear Patricia, comme tu me manques

Doctor: We will prevent your family, tell us the names and we will ensure that this happens. We are used.

Allystair: Patricia CAVENDISH ago and my brother Archibald who should be in Chicago or Lakewood

Doctor: well it fit, we will see that.

Upon leaving, the nurse said

Oh Sir, we should not forget to warn the girl who had just made this medallion, poor miss, it was panic. I hope the young man who harassed her were not successful.

Allystair a girl?

Nurse: Yes, finally a young woman rather lovely indeed

Allystair: how was it?

Nurse: blonde green eyes, and she is calling from this medallion

Allystair: Candy Oh, my god, this is Candy who brought you, my dear Candy, but that was it pursued?

The nurse described Daniel.

Allystair : what idiot! I hope he at least brought under control?

Doctor: Do not worry, we have what it takes to master this type of individual.

Allystair: Dear Candy, I want so see her again, but where was it and where is it gone?

Nurse: I'll try to get information

Allystair: Oh yes please, I can never thank you enough how. I would like some paper to write but please this time.

Doctor: OK my young friend, but be careful you have yet to rehabilitation, the faster this is done, the sooner you will see people you love  
Allystair: OK tells ally the heart filled with hope

Candy and George arrived in the early evening to Northfolk, was quite impressed by the gargoyles adorning the castle around and contemplating the magnificent scenery around. Throughout the journey, the scent of flowers he had left over, that the calm and soothing in its anguish, heavy to carry, at this time.

Candy : it's beautiful, she said breathlessly, it's like in a fairy tale, it's really wonderful, it's like being out of time, I

The sky was ablaze by the sun giving a thousand lights in the sea, a gentle breeze in cracking the sycamores were losing their leaves, everything was bathed in a golden light, she thought dream.

Welcome my dear Candy said a familiar voice behind her, she looked fascinated the sea lapping lazily as a pool of molten gold. (Oh like him, she seems to find a healing .. it is no coincidence ..) he said troubled

Candy: Albert Oh, you! She tried to hold her tears but could not, she was so afraid these days that its lâchèrent nerves. Oh if you knew, he tried to retain me and then I did not have, and then I was in the hospital, and then ..

Albert embarrassed tried everything to calm her down.

Albert : Candy I know, I know what happened to you, but reassure yourself, very severe penalties will be taken against Daniel, truly become evil. Go here you will finally be able to enjoy a more than deserved rest, welcome to the birthplace home of Andrew.

Candy had been struggling to calm down once again looked around her and could not leave the light of the sea in the irresistible attraction.  
Albert is beautiful is not it? You like the Sea after what I see ...

Candy: Oh, yes, it's so beautiful, Albert and everything is so quiet here, it's like being almost Lakewood ..

Albert: enter if you want the property for refresh a little, you should get much-needed

She entered and saw a huge stone staircase. A servant came in front of it

Albert: I will leave you in the care of Ashley who will take you to your room, we will post

Candy: Thank you all for Albert, it was like Dorothy qu'Ashley

Climbing the stairs, she grew make a leap backwards. "Since this house is beautiful, I really feel out of time. "

Ashley: We are at the maid said it opens the door

And she saw the beautiful room that he had arranged. The canopy bed was magnificent in scarlet shades and white, the colors she liked, she was surprised that in a still dark, there was also room clear. A fire sparkled merrily in the hearth.

Candy : that is pretty, it's really beautiful!

Ashley opened her cupboard where she lives all toilets more beautiful than the others, one of them caught his attention was a dress of ivory tones very delicate flying with a small neck, lace at any point Alençon requiring untold hours of work, instinctively, she was attracted right away by this dress.

Candy: (I can not bring it immediately but I hope the opportunity arises where I could quickly wear. This is one of the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen), she began to daydream when suddenly the scent of the flower which left since she was left with Georges is felt even stronger, she felt instantly transported elsewhere)

Ashley: everything is to your liking Miss? I am available for anything

Candy (it seemed very far) Oh ah yes it was an absent air, thank you very much, thank you.

Ashley went out and left the dreamer. She knocked at the door of the office of Albert

Ashley: Miss Andrew is it installed?

Ashley: Yes, sir, may I say something?

Albert: Yes, I listen to you

Ashley: Miss stopped on a very long dresses had never worn and Mrs Brown has seen great length

Albert holding letters left hand while falling and jump: What do you say? You're absolutely certain?

Ashley: Oh some Sir, I was very surprised, but I can assure you that I recognized immediately

He could not utter a word, countless images in his head bousculant: Well, thank you,

(That's what I think great things will happen "he said ..)

In France, a notary was preparing to leave for the United States, it interacts with a man who gave him instructions to look very nervous

-Don 't forget, I'm joining you in 5 days, the time to put everything in order and prevent abuse, if you see what I mean, should we find it necessary

- Yes, sir, of course, the fit of a notary looked a little nervous

-Do not worry, we are getting there, there is no problem, it must certainly be alive, I feel

-God will hear Mr Michel said the notary starting

She left her room and was down when she saw it come to Albert

Albert: Candy when are you installed?

Candy: Thank you, absolutely superb, I just released two minutes to see your park, it looks beautiful

Albert: Of course, no worries, we dînons in 1h30, I'm really happy that you were here

Candy: Not as much as me, I assure you

Albert: Oh yes Candy, I promise you, perhaps you will surprise exit

Candy: A surprise?

Albert: You tell me later he said with an air of mystery

She goes out and breathe the evening air filled lungs mingling scent left who do any more. She made a few steps in the aisle when she was suddenly stopped by a voice she had known only too well

Terry: Well Miss Task Son, what a surprise here! If I expected! Wow! Terry said that already sipping whiskey

Candy: Terry! Oh you're here, but how is this possible? fît Candy

Terry: Well, I was invited a few days by William Andrew, I needed to break, but I never thought you be back in the middle of the Highlands

Candy: I, not I .. Candy replied baffled (It did not look good and he walks with a glass at this time already this)

Terry: Well then, it will not be planted there like statues do not you?

Candy: uh no (it is not only affectionate gesture towards me, it must be said that we should be surprised as much as one another, Oh Terry, however, you missed me but then I do not). She had expected a different reaction and did not know what to say. I learned your triumph in Richard III, it does not surprise me

Terry: Yes, actually my triumph but for now, I am not too eager to talk Terry fit the eyes in the wave and fixed on his glass.

It remained for some time to walk not knowing quite what to say, a bell sounds in the distance

Candy: dinner, that I must change myself said Candy

Terry: At any time while in TARZAN Miss Terry said, he turned away and approached the castle

Candy: That's it? Candy said he was disappointed, but what he has? We'll see tonight, but what it takes?, Well I'm going to concentrate on something else if I can but I would like to know what happens she is returning to the castle

Very far from it in the United States, rather Patty troubled opened a letter and let out a loud cry, her grandmother had the time to gather in his arms.

Candy was a sensation at dinner that night, she wore a green dress covered by water wheels muslin. It came through a door to huge flying. When she entered, an electro clash happened in the room, all the congregation greatly impressed his eyes fixed on her, I heard a rumor that said "That's impossible, it seems Rosemary Brown, but how can it be? She is really beautiful "

Albert spoke before the congregation and said:

Albert: I present to you Miss Candy Neige Andrew

She then took the floor: I am delighted to be back among you and thank you, I hope to be worthy of you home and let me know how fortunate I am to wear a name such as Andrew, I thank you (she had the impression that every word of Miss Pony and Sister Maria paraded to his ears "Even if everything is not perfect and that some people are wrong to you, to recognize and honor the chance that you were given ") She had the impression of being driven by several attendances at his side

Terry: (she is beautiful, gorgeous, it's really the most beautiful woman I know why but it must be all these ways, I do agree more, it looks like it has more than spontaneity, I do not want to become like them but it will now become more of a fade for sure)

Albert: wear glasses and still welcome you Candy fit into our family he is saying things that were crucial in the process to occur.

A butler came to whisper something into the ear of Albert, it appeared a little upset but fît as usual

Throughout the evening, she was taken by persons wishing to make his acquaintance, everyone was stunned by his resemblance to Rosemary

Managing to free himself a few moments, she tried Terry leaned in a window sipping a whiskey

Terry: Very impressed, well done, there is nothing to say, really, I congratulate you

Candy: I thank you, Candy says that knowing something was wrong but would not you not you go walk outside?

Terry: not tonight but tomorrow tell Terry suddenly very tired of all that surrounded him

Candy: you can not feel good? tell Candy suddenly she worried, she felt that devoured the eye but there was a deep unhapiness in him

Terry: if just a little tired, in fact you, you had a big day

Candy: Yes, but I

Terry: Do not worry, we catch up with him while here tomorrow taking another whiskey

Albert Candy came suddenly and led to a doorway

Albert: So Candy, you do not wait such a surprise, I think?

Candy: I can not ever thank you how Albert is a huge and very pleasant surprise

Albert smiled then took him suddenly a very serious air: Candy, I had to have to tell you again, thank you again to you, to be part of our family ...  
Candy (the same words as Archi!): It is I who thank you Albert, I owe you all, thank you "she said on the verge of tears.

The evening ended very late, Albert made an announcement that a ball would be held next week.

Once back in her room, she went on the balcony and remembers the day

Candy: What a day! I'm in a castle in the middle of Scotland, I went to the family Andrew, Terry and I returned, I expected it to be more affectionate, so he looks elsewhere. I do not understand, a breeze blew and he fît have chills, "he said as there is time to catch up."

She returned, the gentle heat of the fire conditions in the room helped him to sleep, the fragrance of flowers in his nostrils was still growing.

Terry watched the sea and said "Tomorrow I have to talk to him, he must, I imagined this moment in other circumstances but decided tomorrow I tell him"

Behind the grid, Daniel said that whatever the cost it would force the gates of the property and that it would be Candy

The wind blew from the sea on the castle Northfolk that night whispering secrets miles and miles.

The next day she woke up early enough, it was still on the pace of their working hours and his guards. She went into the dining room where Albert took his breakfast. The time would start to rain late in the day but the sun still playing hide and seek with the clouds.

Albert: Hello Candy? So sleep well for your first night in Scotland

Candy: Oh yes wonderfully, thank you, the feather bed was so cozy that it helped me a lot she says with a small laugh lens. I want to go see the park, it looks so beautiful.

Albert: Yes, okay, time to settle some business and I agree with you

Candy: Where is Terry says she still awake, it's true that it is still a bit early, I'm going to enjoy m'aérer.

She went out and walked in the park with its magnificent yew cord cut at making a perfect bulwark for parterres of flowers against the wind.

At the bend of an alley, she saw a flat-band beautiful flowers she wanted to know the name, she saw a man and ask him

Candy: Excuse me, can I ask you the name of these flowers?

The man does not always back him unresponsive. She knew not why, but again with a vengeance to challenge

Candy: Excuse Me Sir, Please?

The man turned around and looked at who said Candy

Candy: What do but ...

She saw a blinding light, and had the time to fade in does not understand what was happening


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

THE KNOTS OF LIFE

Albert arrived and should know right away what had taken place. Both men tried to make regain consciousness to him, Albert nearly lost his peace and his legendary self-control

Albert: But why does not she answer? Candy good blood!

She cannot at the moment but she must hear us, I know that she hears us said the other man trying at the price of effort superhuman to keep her peace

Albert touched Candy's forehead which began being delirious and exclaimed:

Albert: she is burning! Rest to her while I call

I am going to carry her, it is me who am going to carry her said suddenly the young man of a very assured air

Albert: well made Albert who thought (it is normal I am stupid, it is all that there is a more normal) let us make as quickly as possible

At the same time, Terry arrived in the park and should have only the time to see unconscious Candy.

Terry: what takes place? But has what she?

Albert: I would say it to you he says to him by running, the only thing which it needs at present it is of a doctor and as quickly as possible

Terry remained dumbfounded and there in two seconds tells himself «then it was therefore çà, and good, they are going to see how my name is»

In the foyer a butler came to Albert's front and says to him " Mister, there is uh

Albert: listen, you see well that it is not the instant answered him Albert of a rather violent air

Mister it is because we intercepted mister Daniel Legrand and

Albert: he did not miss more than çà!! Make him wait in my office and quickly

The doctor arrived shortly after. Albert ordered what everybody takes out.

Did this young woman accept a shock recently does he say about an anxious air?

Albert: yes, doctor

Doctor: I do not hide you that I am anxious for its state, it is necessary to bring down this temperature first of all, and hydrate it the most possible, in a psycho-traumatic shock of such largeness, it is really important.

Albert: Doctor, hide me anything should interrupt him Albert, please it is really important.

They discussed during several minutes.

When the doctor left, he says «I send you a nurse right away».

Albert came back into Candy's room and began watching over it

Albert: dear baby Candy, even if you became a superb young lady, hold out, are able to stand, I ask you. You are only at the dawn of your life there, without counting that I am going have to go to see its voice trembled and he should be able to go on no longer, Rosemary roof which was always there, protects, please I know that you are there, I know it

She continued being delirious and was so white that she became confused with sheets of her bed.

Albert: Ashley, you are at bedside of Candy until the nurse arrives, if there is though it is, you inform me immediately, thank you

Ashley: Well Mister, Miss is going to take out there of course, yes it is sure! the maidservant says by crying

Albert: but it is obvious made more and more anxious Albert who went towards his flats by knowing what he is going to have to confront.

He came back to waterspout and saw a young man tolerably irritated air.

Albert: thank you Georges to have ensured says and leave us.

Georges: well Mister says Georges by making off

Albert: I tell you, I would be short he made by sitting down, I am not mood

Daniel even if he was in his paranoia was tolerably impressed

Daniel: But great-uncle, I defend my good right,

Albert: SILENCE!!!! shouted Albert literally out of him. How you dare to come here, I do not know how you could know that Candy was here but I would know it. It has all his life endured from your hanky-panky and from your nastiness with Eliza. You literally rotted him existence. You dare to come in this residence to exercise your good right? But the good right of whom, of what? Know that Candy will marry who she wants and that never, never anybody will influence his life and only especially, I would make sure that she is never again importuned with you and with your sister. You will be able to say to your parents that I want to see again under no circumstances whoever it is for your part, I would take sanctions necessary for your respect, believe me!! Albert's eyes had become suddenly black, the joints of fingers ready to break so much they were gripped.

Daniel: But great-uncle, I love him, you cannot question him otherwise I would not have come until now he dared to retort

Albert: YOU DARE TO ANSWER WHAT I SAID TO YOU. CANDY WILL NEVER LOVE YOU AND I DISPEL YOU OF THIS HOME, N RETURN THERE NEVER, GEORGES called, WHERE BETTER I AM GOING TO MAKE HIM he MYSELF howled

He shouted so extremely that Georges entered the room hurriedly and pushed Daniel towards the exit

Georges: I avert you Mister, leave, it is better for you

Daniel: I leave perhaps but I would arrive that I want, I guarantee him to you said Daniel who began in, to overturn into madness and fixed idea.

Albert should not even answer and looked out the window, thinking him of being going to had to again confront moreover.

Patty going to France was mad with joy and did not dare to think in this letter that she continued rereading

Patty: My ally, living being, I knew that you were somewhere, I knew it, oh my God, it is marvellous

Across, a French notary arrived at the United States and went to become established in Chicago, by telling himself that dices the following day, he would go to see the sources of press to see if there n was no trace of the person which he searched.

He was still in his office when Terry entered waterspout without knocking

Albert: and good Terry what

Terry: said therefore made Terry, I would really like to know what takes place here and I would especially like to know how Candy goes, Person cannot enter her room, I feel not having understood everything, finally she went very well yesterday evening and of a blow this morning, but wait he made by accomplishing as he spoke, do not say to me that, oh it would be best that one, if I had known that..

He should be able never to answer what he had just said to him when somebody else entered the room at this instant.

During some seconds, three men stared and they should know never what passed by the head of each, seen the state of confusion which reigned.

And very what's happening? made the young man of a rather nervous tone

Terry: Then, I would like to know, before accomplishing with a sarcastic smile, wait, do not tell myself, it is not parce our two families know each other for a long time of view, wait, I think that I begin understanding

Albert: wait for Terry, it is not..

It is at this moment that the other young man should speak: Please, great-uncle, I would like to express myself, and well if, I am Anthony Brown, changes what it at the moment? he says about a rather calm tone even if they smelt an observable annoyance which dawned in its voice

Terry: What it changes as though you did not know it should make Terry of an air railleur who tried hopelessly not to show the anger which went up in him

Anthony: I see what it changes at the moment, I think that at the moment, the most important it is of, he should not can go on

Terry: then as çà it is you the gardener who maintains his roses? Terry says

Anthony: yes, I always continue cultivating them and I would always go on answered him Anthony

Terry: not without joke, it is sure, what a highly rewarding activity! Terry says

Anthony: I really apologise that it could disturb you in a way that it is should make Anthony whose eyes began tearing along dangerously in spite of a visible peace

Terry: well, and me grieved misters, I am going to see how somebody goes, it interests me much more

Albert: nobody will enter Candy's room without my permission and you will not indeed be together, I forbid it you officially

He had said nothing until now, he watched at both men confronting one another and knew that it was unavoidable. He told himself «They are going to confront one another for the love of a woman and not of whatever, provided that it does not skid, I must just look after it, it is two supporting men and with each their character and their past with our Candy, my baby Candy, hold out, he is needed»

Albert: Misters, I authorise you to go to see her, each in your turn, a nurse the day before

Terry: Oh I assume mister Brown that you are going to see her in first said Terry

Anthony: You say for others? says Anthony who began losing patience

Albert: well, I decide for you, Terry you pass in first, Anthony will pass in second

Terry: I thank you said Terry so much on defensive that he left directly for the room immediately.

Anthony left towards his room and left there to calm down.

When Albert entered the room, he sees the nurse occupied to mop Candy always delirious so much.

Albert: how does she go?

Nurse: I am sorry Mister, she is always delirious so much, she does not give up saying the name of a flower, I do not succeed in understanding, she always repeats several names in a continuous loop, there is a name which returns non-stop. I think that fever augmented. I try to hydrate him at the farthest.

Albert: Miss, you would say it to me, yes

Nurse: We are not still there, I assure you said the nurse who was very anxious in reality. (So never she makes a cerebral reaction, I hope that not.) she tells herself

He looked at her Candy during long instants, tiny tears appeared of the eyes.

Meanwhile, Terry and Anthony deeply spoke in the foyer

Terry: I guarantee you right away, I would leave you no chance, which goes to hunt loses its place!

Anthony: How do you dare to say çà? The most important at the moment it is because Candy recovers and nothing else, you think only of you!

Terry: error to whom if she is in this state?

Anthony: I have nothing else to say to you made glacial Anthony, you had not to go to see her?

Each stayed on his thoughts, died from concern for Candy who struggled hopelessly.

Terry once in the room went up to the bed and did not expect to find it in the similar state: You are not going to make me çà? I have once already lost you, not one second, you cannot, fight my small Miss Tarzan, my Candy, you are going to come back, I know it, he should not can continue more …

Anthony waited and thought: I know that you are going to come back, I know that I could everything explain you, they have so many things to tell themselves, I know that you are fighting, I know it better than anybody I would go to join you where that you are by every possible means thought t-il of a rather frightening peace. Just say to you all these things which I could not say to you to Me, he should not can go on also

Outside, a storm had got up and turned in hurricane, the castle struggled against the attacks of a non-assembled sea which seemed also worry and in a rage


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

TRAVEL WITHOUT RETURN?

The wind had got up and stayed down violence making tremble window panes, the sea continued going up so much high that spray arrived on windows. Albert considered by the window and should tell himself «They are going to be cut of the world during several days and always unconscious Candy, provided that they always have current» at this moment even, all castle was in darkness. «He did not miss more than çà» Albert cursed who lighted candles in succession.

He saw Georges arriving who seemed anxious «Mister, I, you have to come euh«

Albert: but what there is, speak said Albert of a rather impatient air

Georges: it is mister Terence and Anthony, them

Albert: Well he sighed, I go there

Georges: Mister, can I do something?

Albert: Oh not Georges, you can make nothing, but stay behind, if I need you, fortunately that you are there

He arrived and saw Terry and Anthony behind the door of his room. They were completely unaware. Terry sometimes blew up of a mad nervous laugh. Anthony said nothing but had eyes fixed on the door

Terry: Ah it is really to die to laugh! If I had seen that it was you about whom spoke to me Candy, then it is clear that I would have never come here and to say that I was next you during some time without knowing! Oh not, but then there, there would be a subject of room frankly!!

Anthony, answered nothing. Terry who wanted to hide a growing nervousness did not give up looking out the window and went non-stop towards the door

Suddenly he whitens and he wanted to force in the access to the room

Terry: I want to go to this room and I would go, nobody will prevent me from it he says about a black tone,

Anthony burst suddenly: You really imagine above everything and above everybody?? You really think only of you!! Hushed up will excuse me, you will be prevented from it unless right is given us to come back there. What you believe!! You know nothing, you know nothing!! You would like to dictate your law while there are things which you even do not know!!! I, I even do not wait as this door is opened me but I would remain there the time which will be needed, I do not know even why I speak to you!!!

Terry should be suddenly impressed because Anthony had got up, they were almost the same size. What surprised him most it is that in spite of a rather slim appearance, he seemed muscular and strong, added to this of blue eyes which could become as sharp as to be daggers he claims. He who thought he was too "wise « was a bit surprised. «Finally he has air to hide his character under an angelic face.. »He should smell a huge jealousy to germinate in him.

Albert: Misters it is enough it barked, I command you to leave this corridor, I would be the only one to come back into this room

Anthony and Terry; oh no !!

Albert: Then act as man, instead of haggling you as kids!! You think that she would like to see you as çà? Really??

Terry tells himself in himself: Candy, if you leave, everything is finished for me and I know that everything will be only stagnation around me, points out it will not change much in comparison with current situation he tells himself

Anthony in himself: Candy, though he arrives and wherever you go, I join you

Albert came back into the room and found the nurse who seemed very preoccupied

Albert: then Miss? How does she go?

Nurse: I am sorry Mister, fever does not fall, and since soon, she pronounces no more word, I am going to take its pulse.

When Albert saw the grimace of the nurse, he feared the worst. Outside the storm stayed down rage.

Albert: What is it?

Infimière: it is necessary to ask Mister, it is all that I can say to you says the trembling nurse

Albert made a silent request and looked at Candy who let get away a tiny breathing

Albert: Candy if you knew.. My God, please do not inflict on us this suffering, you cannot, no, please he shed tears in hot tears over the sheet

He should go out of the room even by not taking the trouble to say though it belongs to Terry and Anthony who included right away

Terry: please, you can leave me the only with her during some instants, I would like, I ask for it you he says about a very soft voice suddenly

Anthony: of course.

Terry entered the room and sat down, with dread he should see are state: My Candy, the only woman who counts in my life, I plead you, do not let myself. I have a rival of size, yes really of size but I would fight! Yourself will decide, you will let your heart speak but I ask you return, do not let myself, do not leave us as çà! Your smile, your laugh, your voice miss me so much. You are the only one who could tranquilize my anxiety and who can make me give the best of myself, I so much love you my Juliet he sobbed, he fondled him his hair with an infinite softness

It remained a right time to look at her then should go out without looking around him.

Anthony rushed and looked at her: Candy, I know that you fight at present, as me I made it during weeks and weeks.. I bear a grudge so much, everything is of my error! And however if I am there it is only thanks to you If you knew what arrived at me, I would like to say it you, I want everything to say you.. You are always so nice and you became the nicest woman that I have never seen.. I always loved you since the first look which was exchanged under the rose garden and I would always love you. I have never said to you some things, I want to say it you, to murmur it to you, to shout it to you even, I am completely madman of you. I know that we are two now facing you but I know that you will always say the truth as hushed up the made ace. Candy, the only love of my life return, do not leave Anthony to me he took hands and started to shake them with a very big softness

The nurse moved Anthony aside then and had a movement of dread

Nurse: Oh my God she made by taking Candy's pulse, she goes, oh not

Anthony did not succeed in moving away as hypnotised, the nurse should pass in force

He went out and called in succession Albert and Terry

Candy saw himself rising and should like to call and to shout to three men who were in his bedhead but they did not hear him. She wanted to speak to them but she did not arrive, it seemed that there was an impenetrable luminous veil.

Candy: Terry, does not cry, please does not cry! Albert, you who so much made for me, do not cry either, it makes me too much trouble. Anthony, it is well you, I feel having left you yesterday, you remained the same, Anthony it is you you are there..

All at once, she should feel transported in a very soft light and a marvellous heat, the perfume of flowers which she should admit now should return to her to nostrils. She should see herself in a huge garden where she saw a man and a woman looking at her with a huge softness and calling her

« It is strange, as this lady resembles Anthony she tells herself..»

Then she sees a man ensconced himself enough who discussed with a woman who when she turned round towards Candy..

« This resemblance to Anthony, it is not possible his mom!! but what I make here, I saw them crying and however I so much feel well it is incredible»

The first woman contacted Candy:

My small daughter but what you make here? He is too early so that they are still, it is not even the hour, we have never known each other, I regret it enough but me, your mom, I can say to you that you have way to go a lot, a lot. My soft small daughter, you cried a lot in your life but of the very nice hours wait for you she says to him about a luminous to smile

The second also contacted Candy, it would have been almost possible to believe binoculars so much resemblance was disturbing

Dear Candy, it is therefore you who always made beat the heart of my loved son? He really has a lot of taste and I am so happy. You have some more road to be so much made and given, do not forget that two men who infinitely love you wait for you.

Candy: but how is it that that you were so much alike? It is.. You are Rosemary Brown?

You will soon know it they said to him at the same time

Candy: Yes but how am I going to make? I saw Anthony practically dying under my eyes and now he is there. It is too marvellous but I am flustered at the same time really. I am so much made tired, I would never know how to make, I would so much like to have a rest and to stay here, I so much feel well..

Let speak your heart and the rest will come all alone, I assure you says to him very slowly her mother, my very small daughter, it is so good to see you however, I must let you leave

Rosemary: Of course, that your heart will speak in fair sense, supporting, unwillingly, we are going to have to leave you, because it is really much too early so that you are here.. Really happy to have seen you Candy, my son really chose well she says to him with a delightful smile

Candy: wait, please Mom says Candy and everything faints in a gold cloud

She heard voices which called her

A nurse made him an injection in the heart followed by a cardiac massage by trying hopelessly to revive it

Albert was the back turned to the window,

Terry was held towards the door, the gripped face, Anthony was almost as appeased, he had made his decision; he knew it, calm and determined

Anthony: (Candy, I arrive, I come..)

Infimière: wait!!! having said suddenly the nurse, they would say, that its rhythm resumes, I think that I hear something, wait

Tension was palpable in the room

Albert: what you say said Albert of an expressionless voice

Nurse: But yes, she returned, is there!!! I think that they avoided the worst!! the nurse says by mopping

Albert claims to be nothing and went up a little more to Candy's bed. Terry looked at her as though he saw her for the first time, Anthony's eyes became of a very bright blue. They did not know what to tell itself and preferred keeping silence.

Outside, the hurricane blew always but big clouds made a hole in the sky, as though the sun wanted to have victory on a black sky of ink


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

A VERY WAITED AWAKENING

Albert, Anthony and Terry stayed during some time in the room, they had no more conscience of what encircled them, only the nurse bustled about by proving that Candy had taken well his breathing and that there should not be heart-stopping anymore. She should sit down herself being a bit exhausted.

Nurse: I think that she really avoided him nice made the nurse of a voice broken by tiredness.

Albert thanked the sky in silence, Terry felt very weary but happy, Anthony could not detach his look of Candy.

They ended up looking every three at instant and realised only that they mourned three every in silence.

Nurse: it is necessary to rest you all, I am going to watch over it but I can assure you that the most hard it passed said the radiant nurse, besides, fever has air to go down, I would say, but yes, is less burning. I think that the worst cape was crossed.

Albert: I too said Albert, you have the right to a little of rest, did not stop, I go, I go, he found it difficult to find his words

Nurse: you go anything of the whole made the nurse of an authoritarian tone, you have three every need of rest, I would say to you when will come the instant. She is going to need you three she says about an asserted tone seeming to have perfectly understood situation.

Albert: you are right, we are going to leave you, but you inform me please if there is though it is

Nurse: I promise you, but I assure you, now çà should go, there is not more than to wait that she wakes up.

Anthony: As the most marvellous sleeping beauty murmured Anthony

Terry: Yes and well, they are going well to see who will be the delightful prince if you want Terry said well with an odd smile

Albert: misters, enough supporting said Albert of a very tired voice

Every three left

In France, a young man with glasses went for a walk in a park in the superb foliages, the deep red was blended with the yellow of gold modified by ci thereabouts some keys of green fir. He seemed very nervous

Allystair: my Patti, what I am going to be able say to you? You thought I was dead and supporting I am going to see again you, me

He should have no time to continue because he saw Patricia running towards him to lose breath, she ran so quickly that she fell, Allystair who could not run yet what went slowly towards her what irritated him intensely

When he went up, he looked at her with an intensity as Patti had never seen him and shone said about an odd very calm voice

Allystair: my Patti, it is me, I am back..

Patti should be able only to say about a choked voice: Leave me never again only, please leave itself any more

He looked at her: I will leave you never again believe me

They embraced and could claim to be nothing of other one at the moment.

In Northfolk, everything seemed appeased in spite of the storm which hissed always but with less rage. Everything seemed sleeping in broad daylight, no noise leaked out, ambience seemed rather unreal and ghostly, the current not having still returned, only candles could light the castle.

Albert in his flats tells himself: my God, which fright, she will have made us! I still tremble with it and the most prickly rest to come, it will belong to you Candy to make your choice, yes, it will belong to you He looked at Rosemary's casket and tells himself that he has to keep him still during some time, his intuition dictated him to him.

Terry: Candy, quickly return, you have to come back, I ask you. I have a rival, çà it was not envisaged but he is not going to get from me my place, he will not get it from me!! I still do not know how I am going to make, but I do not intend to have a rival for a long time believe me! He ends up falling asleep broken by tiredness

Anthony in his room considered roses. Candy though he arrives, I want to say to you, I will not submit to my choice but to yours, Candy, if you knew how much you missed me very soft pictures passing in front of the eyes helped him to fall asleep.

Towards the following small hours, while the storm seemed to calm down every baby not much, Candy should open eyes very slowly and murmured

Candy: But what arrived at me? What I make here?

Nurse: Miss, you are awakened, finally!! You so much frightened us

Candy: What takes place? I remember, I believed I saw again Anthony but it is possible afterwards nothing more

Nurse: You suffered a huge shock says to him the nurse and you really found it difficult to come back among us

Candy: OK? But, me, I do not understand, me

Nurse: you should not especially make tired you, have a rest

Candy: I am please thirsty

The nurse tried to delay Candy's layer on order

Candy: I do not understand, I was in a garden and I saw roses, my roses and then there were these women said Candy of an absent air, Anthony is really there?

Nurse: Yes Miss, there are there as well as misters Albert and Terry.

Candy: Oh they were, every three there?

Nurse: Oh that yes!! I even had to return it from your room otherwise they would have taken no rest

Candy: every three for me she says without understanding

Nurse: Now have a rest, you have of it more than need

Candy: But I would like to see them, me

Nurse: rest made the nurse by frowning, you will see then

Candy: well she should make unwillingly going back to sleep very quickly but completely quietened down

They knocked of Albert

Georges: Mister, mister, a good news!!

Albert: Yes what there is? made Albert of a doughy voice, Enter Georges

Georges: Miss Candy is awakened, any danger is moved aside, it is splendid!!

Albert: Cà yes, you can say it said Albert hébété. He seemed to him to go out of a long nightmare

Georges: Mister, she asked you

Albert: Ask the nurse if I can go to see her, nevertheless do not forget to inform Terry and Anthony who on the contrary will not be able to come back without my order. Inform DOCTOR FOLLIN right away while a lull allows him, I want a complete balance sheet.

Georges: Well Mister made radiant Georges.

Terry: That's true she is really awakened? When I can go to see her he says

Georges: Not before a medical diagnosis Mister

Terry: Ah these doctors! made exasperated Terry

Anthony: Awakened?? It is me who waking dream and when they can …

Georges: Soon, very soon Mister, do not worry you, she really needs rest

Anthony: I know I know where from she comes, they take time, a lot of time, I hope that she would like to see me he says suddenly very anxious

Georges: But sure Mister!! Which odd idea let us see, she claimed you all

Anthony: let us hope that you are right said anxious Anthony

The doctor arrived in a gust and should know never if it was it or the wind that had driven the car. He entered the room and stayed during good about twenty minutes there

When he came out again, he looked smiling enough Albert: And good, all what then to say to you, it is what this delightful young lady has a protection of credit, we brushed disaster, but now everything should go, of the rest, a tremendous number of rest, it is what is going to be needed by avoiding the situations of conflict during some time, that she follows the treatment which I gave him and everything is going to go. She has a will really outstanding, I seldom saw çà to somebody.

Albert: That's true doctor, any danger is moved aside?? terrifically happy Albert says

Doctor: I would really like to meet such exits more often, I assure you

Albert entered Candy's room slowly and did not dare to get ahead

Nurse: You can remain Mister but not too much for a long time

Candy: but I am not in said sugar Candy, excuse me but I do not feel like staying alone very

Albert: Hey, hey Candy, as you quickly go! The doctor said that you needed rest and you should not make tired you

Candy: but I go very said Candy who felt still weak even if she did not want to confess him

Albert: girl said Albert of an erroneously authoritarian tone, I I say to you that you will respect the opinion of the doctor

Candy: Oh Albert I do not understand! I believed I saw Anthony and then nothing more, but how is it possible? They are really there both she asked

Albert: I promise you that you will have all explanation of your questions soon. Yes, they are there and they are champing at the bit to see you believe me!!

Candy: could I see them?

Albert: both today? But I do not know yes

Candy: please, I would so much like to see them asked Candy of a pleading air.

Albert looked at the nurse who acquiesced: Said well Albert, Terry is going to see in first if you want

Candy: And Anthony also, it is going to come is sure?

Albert: But yes, he will be really there he says surprised (you should not believe in it still but I understand you). Happy to see again Candy to you among us …

Candy: I also Albert, was so much alone for all these days, me

Albert: Shh, it is not even the instant, the good, I say to you see you later

Albert saw them both in the corridor.

Albert: Terry, no more than 5 minutes, you can thank her, it is really because she asked for it me.

Terry: thank you answered Terry for time letting show through his true personality.

While he came back, Anthony should not can help asking Albert.

Anthony: how does she go, you are sure that I can see her, it is not perhaps the right time, perhaps will not she want? To him so calm ordinarily seemed extremely tense.

Albert: Anthony, one of the first things that she asked it is to see you, then you see, I assure you, there is no worry.

Anthony: that's true? answered Anthony whose eyes became clearer of a blow

Albert: Anthony, all that I can say to you and I would not go farther, it is that some things are not easily forgotten and that she would really like to see again you as quickly as possible (Even if I think to smell some things, he is even too early to say it, they are going to wait)

Terry took in very serious air into the room

Terry: Candy …

Candy: Oh Terry, it is well you? If you knew the good which it makes me to see you,

Terry: not as much as me... I would not have let you leave a second time believe me he says to him very slowly

Candy: I am sorry but you know, me

Terry: do not be sorry, you are strictly for nothing there, I behaved as an idiot, when you will go better, it will be possible to tell themselves some things, do not you believe?

Candy: oh if, I also, have it to say to you

Terry: then quickly recover my Juliet, it is all that I to you request he says to him by embracing him the forehead

Candy: still stay I ask you

Terry: but that you believe, they are not going to part as çà in days to come made Terry who should make violence to go out of the room

Candy: (it is a pity that the nurse is there, it would have been possible to tell themselves more of thing but everything is vague in my head, I would have so much wanted that he stays)

Some instants afterwards, felt blows in the door were heard

Candy: come in

Anthony should appear on the threshold not daring to come back into the room

Candy: Anthony says Candy who without realising it should like to get up, she was immediately stopped by the nurse

Anthony: can I come back?

Candy: But sure says Candy, between, come..

They had an impression that the time suspended its flight in the room, they looked without knowing what to tell themselves but both felt a curious feeling as though they had not seen each other again of the day before.

Candy: Anthony, it is well you? she spluttered

Anthony: Yes it is me I am so happy to see again Candy to you …

Candy: And I therefore made Candy who without understanding should have the heart which got carried away right away. She should start to go red with a blow. The nurse pointing it out should take her tension in succession but say nothing.

Anthony: I can just say to you that I know what you have crossed these days, I will not make tired you more but I hope that they are going to see each other again, if you want it he says by looking down

Candy: But Anthony of course that I want him, of course she made astonished

Anthony: Thank you Candy, if you knew, recover very quickly but I know that you are going to make him, I know it..

Candy: Yes I am going to make it, it is not my habit to stay in a bed, you know, it costs me already enough

Anthony: I know he made by smiling, I know.. Then sleepin beauty, I say to you in very soon he says to him by kissing him both hands

Candy: Rest still a bit please

Anthony: Candy, me

He looked at her with a so intense look which Candy had never known to him, she could not either detach her look.

Anthony: quickly recover, please he murmured

At the prices of superhuman efforts, he went out of the room

Nurse: And good Miss, it can be said that you are roughly lucky there. Everybody has no chance to have two such attentive lovers

Candy: Ah uh you believe said Candy who goes red in spite of herself?

Nurse: it is so obvious Miss made the nurse with a small laugh, they would go to take the moon down if you asked them, I can say to you that you have a lot of chance. The one as other one have a mad charm, I would have really liked to be in your place some years ago (even if I think of knowledge which will have the last word, she still does not know it herself but I do not think to deceive me a lot)

Candy: (Terry, I felt the same intensity and the same depth as always to you, Anthony you always have the same softness and the same heat after all this time) she fell in a gentle sleep.

In their respective rooms, Terry wondered« If I had been able and if I could, I would take it away right away and they would leave right away at the end of the earth anywhere».

Anthony dreamt and told himself «I would so much like to embrace you and to grip you, but to see again you it has already been as a waking dream for me, to grip you..»

Outside the storm seemed to calm down, the sea and the wind seemed to fall asleep in unison to form only a long and soft murmur reverberating in the infinity under a splendid starry arch shining brightly that night with all new rising stars


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

EMOTIONAL AWAKENING

Allystair and Patti went for a walk by embracing tenderly in a splendid park. They both had a taste of the instants of silence, seen a bit made tired Allystair, they sat down on a small stone bench

Patti: as it is pretty here, which tranquilizes

Allystair: Yes, you are right, I would have never believed it possible that it is possible to go for a walk in such place both said dreamy Allystair, they would imagine in the park of Lakewood

Patti: It misses you isn't it?

Allystair: I think especially of my brother Archi, I have to see again him, I also lack, I have to rhabitue me in some things

Patti says nothing and pressed him slowly the hand.

Patti: They are not going to hesitate to come back, believe me. Suddenly his mine darkens and Ally got worried about it

Allystair: and well what there is?

Patti: Ally, I do not want to importune you but I hope that you will try peace now and that

He should understand right away and says to him: Do not worry you, I intend to use now this life and the happiness which is given to me. I have some more inventions to be put sort for mailing, and I confided a passion for chemistry and physics, to counter all these horrors which the man invents, there are a lot of means to make discoveries but in common sense he says. I am bitter nor embittered, do not worry you

Patti looked at him: I know that you will make big things my Ally, I know it

The branches of the whining willow under which they were sitting down sheltered them and made them a soft shelter for all kisses which they became that day.

In Chicago, a man was in the office of a daily and searched press cutting hopelessly without managing to find what he wanted. Out of desperation, he contacts a freelance journalist who passed there

-Excuse-me, it is really there all that you have on the family André? There is not anything else

- Euh André you mean André that they know?

- Yes, I believe should make the a bit despaired man

- You do not know? Because if it is them, you are going to have a job!! You do not find what you want you need assistant?

- Oh, I would not like to disturb you

- Disturb me to you in no way, I am going to help you, Just this family became famous little time ago with the public appearance of the head of the family, let's go to it

- What is the person whom you search?

- She would be called Gwendoline but I have only little information on her. I tried to contact the family but no answer

- They are very numerous you know, it does not surprise me too much. They had tried to constitute a genealogy in our archives, let us see seeing what we have made the man by going out of huge volumes full of dust.

They searched during for hours and hours but had to face the facts, there was no trace, of weary war the notary got ready to leave everything when suddenly the freelance journalist cried: Wait, it could have links?

It should take out again a very slim turned yellow brief article in which it was possible to read: «Benjamin André following a family dissension disavows his daughter Gwendoline and is without heir, millions of dollars meet so in game»

It would be it? You do not have anything else? the notary filled with hope says

Not unfortunately said the man but you can place one baby advertisement to know if somebody knew him

And you think that it would walk but how? You think that they will answer me?

Of course! You are in the United States here and we have this system for a long time says the man with a small smile

Then let's go to it right away says the suddenly very impatient notary and who wished passionately that somebody wants to answer him.

Some days later, Archibald reading the small announcements contacted him and should make appointment

At Northfolk a car the great-aunt Elroy arrived late in the afternoon, went down from it obviously tired and should be introduced in succession to Albert.

Albert: Good morning great-aunt says a bit cold Albert

Elroy: good morning William, I did not suspect that my visit would fill you with enthusiasm hardly.

Albert: Oh not it is, but if you knew what has taken place these days. He told him all events of these last days

The great-aunt listened to him and sighed: I have more still harmed than I believed, and how does she go and Anthony?

Albert: any danger is moved aside, reassure yourselves, as for Anthony, I think

Elroy: I know she cut him, he would never again like to see me

Albert: very sincerely listen, I think that at present, he is much more preoccupied by something else, if you see what I want to tell

Elroy: So, it did not weaken, his feelings are always the same?

Albert: how do you want that he is there in another way?

She should be silent but thought nevertheless.

Elroy: I would like to take rest, I would not show myself, but I confess you that it so much pleases me to find a residence that I did not see again since my childhood, Candy will make the good choice, I am sure there she says suddenly an asserted tone

Albert: you are really sure of you said Albert (nonetheless astonished of his insurance. Would it be possible that she already has the same feeling as me?), how can you know on his place? They are not any more children but young adults, if you have already known what I saw and felt poor man my!

Elroy: I do not say on his place, but, me, I would not say about it more said the great-aunt

Albert: well, I am going to show you your flats. He thought she was a bit got tired always seeming so unshakeable in his attitude but with more softness in his features.

Late at night, two men met in a small living room out of the way and spoke to each other about an asserted voice

Terry: I announce you right away colour, this situation is not going to last, does not think that they will be two at all times, there is one who is of surplus, you agree?

Anthony: Everything made agreed, it is sure!

Terry: then, that the best wins, I tell you all means are allowed, if he is needed, I would cause you in duel,

Anthony: why you always speak in terms of defensive? There it is you who becomes aggressive, me, I get worked up? says Anthony who contained an anger in him

Terry: I prefer taking my precautions, they are never too careful he says sarcastic, duel will appear a good exit I think. In any case, it is me who knows her the best, I made to him everything forget, I got outside him from stagnation where she was. You, I do not know what you made, you were perhaps only a nice dream but you are quickly going to notice it and not going to say that you suffered or though it is, it would be too easy (Barely he had said it that he realised that he had gone too much far)

Anthony says about a very gripped voice: Very well since you take it as çà. Your idea of duel is completely ridiculous. Candy will not support him; you who pretend to know her better than anybody!! It will make her suffer it is everything!! I was not in position of aggressiveness towards you but seen as you take it, him not there no worry. You are indeed the one who most suffered in his life, physical suffering you know indeed better that nobody, in any case, you are the one who is the best putting for everything!! Why you are always on defensive unless you not ais fright of something says Anthony who began trembling with anger. It is marvellous you choose as her? They are going to put on in your register then, it is me who knew him the first, I know some of his secrets better than anybody, it bores you? Damage, I was the first there!!

Terry: happy to know it, you give me information which will be very useful, thank you still to you, really, I repeat it to you, there is not place as two, which the best earns, I have unstoppable arguments. Let us put rules when one of two will be with her, other one leaves

Anthony: perfect if you say to it to me would respect this rule. We will see the continuation of things, I think that we really have no same vision of life says Anthony whose blue eyes broke through in the room bathed by a splendid moonlight

It was not any more two teenagers who confronted one another but two men. They parted impatient each to be already in the following day.

The following day, she woke up by feeling having slept during very soft perfume came to tickle it nostrils.

Candy: what smell nice, they would say, Oh, they are so marvellous, a splendid bunch of white roses sat enthroned in superb one crystal vase. They are always so nice, Anthony, hushed up thought of it, as it is good to see them and to smell them.. She dreamt when the nurse came back into the room

Nurse: Good morning Miss, slept well? You have better mine, it is well, very well. When I said to you that you were lucky, they are really very nice, I seldom saw it who also smelt nice. The blonde young man came to bring them to you very early this morning. I authorised him to stay 10 minutes.

Candy: OK should make Candy, he was there?

Nurse: Oh yes!! even that I had to mildly make him leave made the nurse with an evil-minded smile.

Candy: OK? she should suddenly have a feeling that she went red as a peony, then he saw me sleeping?

Nurse: Eh yes! well should make the nurse with a small clever laugh, let us see how you come this morning.

After a check-up on the whole satisfactory, the nurse declared that she would leave the following day

Nurse: you really recover in a surprising way, it is well, I am really happy

Candy: Thank you, I do not know, I was seldom sick

Nurse: you have a solid fund but you know there is some force which is stronger than everything made the nurse of a suddenly very serious tone.

Candy tells himself: stronger force than everything? I pick some things up still not while grabbing largeness. See again Terry, it is the dream for me, it always has its side everything in deduction and a bit mad sometimes who attract me so much, Terry but why I have the heart which beat the chamade when Anthony shook my hands yesterday and why I feel reddening each time they pronounce or each time I say its name?

She got up and went towards the balcony, she knew that a choice is going to be obvious to her but wanted to use the present instant. She had so much suffered in her life of a lack of softness and of tenderness in her life, things which she had found to see them disappearing so quickly. She wanted to be of benefit of this instant even if she knew in the depths of herself that unavoidable changes would happen soon, she should see them separately in the park.

Terry grined at him enjôleur ardent and mimed a car journey, it made her laugh a lot. Anthony crossed some instants later holding metal shears in hands «I know this hushing up are going to make tells himself Candy but I would really like to know where they are» he turned round and made him his nicest smile, the eyes were so blue azure as they became confused with the sky. Candy answered her sign and pointed out that she was again suddenly more scalding than embers, it deeply flustered her …

Albert: and good, to us there here I do not know when it is going to arrive but it promises tells himself Albert who by accident had seen both stages in the course of a path.

In the sky, clouds became bigger and let break a luminous and radiant washed blue sky, birds flew again shyly such of small messengers of hope that wants to stock up with happiness before winter.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15  
A HEART TO BALANCE

Two days later, she woke up after another good night, that promised a beautiful fall day even though the cold in the morning becoming more and more spicy. Looking to the pedestal, she saw a beautiful bouquet of fresh roses.

Candy: Hi Ashley, how is it that there is a new bouquet of roses? Those before were not quite wilted and

Ashley: That Mr Anthony who demanded that you have every day a new bouquet of roses Miss

Candy: Thank you Ashley (Anthony, how did you guess? It is true that they missed me a lot, Anthony, you always know the little detail exactly as it should be said dreamer Candy. This will be my first day "she wearing, uh, my first day I spend with both, it would not be too down and positioning.

Albert found it in the dining room, seeing her arrive, he found that the similarity with Rosemary became increasingly troubling, he wondered how far it will even "In any case, she really has its beauty and grace he said. No wonder you ais two men at your feet that are crazy about love "In addition, this morning, she chose a blue that kept him going perfectly.

Albert: Hi Candy, how are you this morning? Sleep well? I am really happy to see you.

Candy: I really slept well, thank you, I'm happy to be able to get up and come and go, the rest forced it's not for me

Albert: Oh I know Albert was laughing, but still beware

Candy: Albert I promise, I promise to be careful.

She looked around her as if she sought one of its two suitors.

Albert: Terry is in the park, about Anthony I have not seen Albert said

Candy: Oh but uh, I, I said thank you to Candy bafouille

Albert: anything he said with an air of evil, excuse me I gotta go, we meet again just now (I hope everything will be OK, said he was Albert in itself)

Candy: Yes, I thank you very much Albert.

It came down in the park and found Terry fascinated by flowerbeds. When he saw her go down the stairs, he found more and more beautiful.

Terry: Hello Candy

Candy: Terry (but what it takes to be ceremonious like that?) What are you doing?

Terry: I watched the plantations, there's really a wide variety of plant, I wonder how they have done to grow in this climate

Candy: I do not know, certainly someone who has green fingers

Terry: Yes certainly fit Terry is a little stiff

Candy : (but what he said is Candy, it does not again, oh no, once again for Terry light as you know so well be)

Terry: Well Miss Her task, if we go we walk, what did you say?

Candy: Oh yes, here I will fit it with joy

They walked for a long time in an alley and found a small promontory overlooking the sea

Terry: Happy to see you still healthy Miss Tarzan ,he said, we've flanked une sacré fear

Candy: I know, but soon here will be a thing of the past believe me

Terry: I hope Terry said watching drôlement

Terry: I did not expect to see you here in any case

Candy: me either, but how is it that you're here?

Terry: the family knows the Granchester Andrew for a long time and I needed to do a little hard, I thought the Highlands, here is not bad and as I had received an invitation, then that's

Candy: I said I could attend your triumph, but this does not surprise me

Terry: Yes my triumph made Terry an air suddenly dark, I do not know, I play like this comes

Candy: you became a great actor, it's always what you wanted, I'm really happy for you she said

Terry: Yes, thank you (I will not be able to retain longer, it will be necessary that I address the topic on which I stayed here said it)

Candy: (this is weird, he looks embarrassed as he should not, I expected it to be happier than here but I know you n'extériorises not your feelings that easy, but why not take advantage of the moment?)

Terry: and then you do your projects go as you want?

Candy: Oh, I can say that in my learning of nursing, I think I began to be screened (she briefly told him he arrived in France and what she had seen)

Terry, you are as usual very brave, it's normal that you ais needed rest

Candy: Yes, I do not know, because I want too much, I, yes, this should be here

Terry: And what are your plans after?

Candy: my projects .. (then here we are, that's where you wanted me, but I do not know me at the moment, there are so many things that have happened in so little time), I think I rest and I will see after

Terry: You do not know if you stay in Europe or return accounts in the USA?

Candy: I admit, and I will see you, you'll certainly take your piece. A tour is envisaged?

Terry: I do not know, there are things that I put in my life, you know, it is easy

Candy said : yes uh being a little embarrassed. He came out of a block: But Susanne and uh, you finally see you do more, how is it going?

Terry: I do not know, there has been some distance, I think we needed said Terry face off

Candy : (but why does it take things like that, you must leave me time to ask me, so it can not even tell me if they are together or not? As is curious, it told me not all, have things to say yet but why not out why we do not? We will succeed in finding oh if this is not possible!)

Terry: excuse me Terry was standing, I promised a t'avais drive, is it would agree to tomorrow

Candy: of course this will make me really happy

Terry: Well excuse me, I will have to leave you, I have some business to settle, I tell you just now, Miss TARZAN.

Candy: Well Candy that fit was a little upside down, to agree to earlier. (I do not know what happened, but it will have to cease this distance, I do not know what is happening, but it will be solved, life is already complicated enough like that, I think it would be more demonstration that would help a lot. Well, I'll get close to the sea, it will change me ideas. I would have to track Anthony but where can it be?)  
Terry said, tomorrow I'll get there, we need this kind of barrier between us that falls, it must!  
She descended a gentle slope that went to sea and in front of a magnificent stone balustrade.

Anthony: you're already doing ballads, it does not surprise me

Candy: Anthony, I was so eager to go if you knew

Anthony: Oh yes, I understand believe me you do not know how he said with a enjolor smile.

Candy again felt ashamed and wondered itself is unbelievable, incredible that you were here, this is you, excuse me, I do not always come back

Anthony: Do not t'excuse is quite normal, I understand your reaction

Candy: but what I have seen yet, oh if you knew it was too horrible, I

Anthony: I was not party like some people might have wanted was Anthony whose face darkens a bit but I tell you that soon, I promise you it is important that we have found You do not think?

Candy: oh yes, you're right and she says that unintentionally almost cried

Anthony: Oh I beg you, do not cry, oh no, I never want to see you cry please

Candy: Excuse me, but Anthony is joy, oh if you knew, whose crying now seriously threatened

Anthony to distract him said : listen, I'll show you something that is very amusing, in a castle. Simply, you are perhaps not enough to train again, I would not want you tired.

Candy: oh no please, I assure you, here goes. Please ..

Anthony basis already fully told him: Well, you think in a castle, what is that?

Candy: uh I do not know

Anthony: secret passages and doors, come, I will show thee there in the middle of the castle but you will tarnish your beautiful dress

Candy: oh do not worry, I will change accordingly, as secret passages in the novels of adventure?

Anthony: if you want him he laughs as in the novels of adventure

Before returning to the castle, she turned and said: Can I ask you a question please?

Anthony: Of course, I would answer all your questions said Anthony suddenly became very serious

Candy: You have managed to grow roses here in this climate?

Anthony: yes, they are unfortunately under glass because of the wind but I promised you the show but just let's go

As if they had found the previous day, they enjoyed as kids through all the passages that showed him

Anthony, at a time, they borrowed a piece of corridor and pushing a door he says "Well you see my room and if you go back to the other side down the hall is yours "

Candy: I feel like I'm playing a treasure map she says. Unintentionally she wipes his face wanting removable dust but his hand was full of soot, which had to happen happened. Anthony looked and laughed and said: I told you that I will show you the secret but I did not know you wanted to play ramoneur

Candy: huh what why do you say that?

Anthony : Look said in a piece of broken glass that dragged the ground

Candy looks pouffa and suddenly laughed, too, for a few moments the bowels of this old castle several centuries were awakened by a series of inextinguishable laughter.

At one point, he led Candy and said: Come as this leads to my favorite place

To his surprise, they ended almost on a rocky promontory overlooking the sea

Candy: but how is it then Oh!

Anthony: When I do not want to be bothered by people, that's where I come from this passage and then, like that, nobody knows where I am

Candy: ah I understand is your secret personal she said Candy

Anthony: yes, that's my shift to me is every time I came here when he stopped suddenly in the middle of his sentence

Candy: what is that Anthony will not?

Anthony: do not worry, but I can not tell you now it would be too long and then it is not the right time

She thanked him inside (he must have something to tell me, apparently he had to go through really hard times as I have said it)

Unintentionally, the hand of Anthony's shoulder brushed Candy who instantly felt ashamed. It does not disassemble and sat next to her. They stayed for some time watching the sea without talking but they did not need until later.

When ring a bell in the distance, they do not even noticed it was the evening

Anthony: Ah damn, he'll have to go home, I would of stayed there yet

Candy: I also said it is the wonderful feeling of calm and serenity that is here, I had not been here long

Anthony: I know he says. He looked Candy in light of last night. It seemed that the gold in the sun hanging in her hair, it had never seemed so beautiful. He was in itself "It is not yet the right time, not for the moment,

I can not, I am not yet so I want to kiss ..."

Candy: what is that Candy said softly. Why you looking at me like that? It does not even going to shine was taken by her eyes that had become a blue that he was never seen

Anthony: Nothing, I assure you, come, it will unfortunately have to return said Anthony taking the return as a chore

Candy: Yes, I know, I've got to change, we are already late

Anthony: you are very much like that you know, and they can wait, we are no longer children Anthony said very dryly.

Candy: Anthony she said with a smile, I've got to change anyway, look

He suddenly said with a sigh: come back

Before returning to the castle, Candy had the impression of having forgotten something he said before getting into his room: Anthony, I just wanted to say

Anthony: Yes?

Candy: Thanks again for the roses, I do not know how to thank you, they are always so beautiful

Anthony: I beg you Candy, this has not changed, they will always be for you, always ... Anthony said in a voice choked

Candy: Thank you Candy said that he felt embarrassed again

That evening, over dinner, Albert announced that the grand ball was given to fall in a few days and that there would apparently a fairly large meeting, he announced that the ball would be given in honor of Candy .

Terry and Anthony exchanged even a little under its supervision, in a rather informal, which greatly surprised that Albert was suspicious immediately "This is not normal, what is happening, it is not normal at all that they have changed their attitude like that. She could not decide so quickly. Dear Candy, nobody does your life choices, but I beg you, I hope it will come soon as they start every two to be the end "  
Everyone retired to their apartments and went for his comments

Terry: (I need to break this distance, it must get back as before, when I do not even get ahead, I love it too, I do not know how to say, I think probably too it will really take tomorrow that I am the best).

Anthony: (this day was magical, I would like so that there is again and again, just his presence changes my life, it even makes me forget that I am not alone! Candy, j'aurais tellement t'embrasser wanted, I would expect (I do not expect too much "he said. He made a silent prayer) I'll go crazy, you're really more beautiful by the day).

Candy: (I hope I will return to Terry that I appreciate more tomorrow. I will return to Terry as I left, I want

you find me! Anthony, it's wonderful, it's as if nothing not happened, you still have the same eyes and I (each time I see him, I can not stop blushing and this afternoon when his hand touched my shoulder, my blood cheeks, I do not understand, I ...) Feeling totally upside down, she wanted to concentrate and get ready for bed, she lost her mind in a bouquet of roses which stands on a magnificent marble pedestal.  
At a stroke, she said I must talk to Albert tomorrow, it is necessary, it has always been there in the most important moments of my life but this is a little different, I love Terry and I am so happy to find, so happy but when I see Anthony, I do not know what happened, I

She thought the beautiful moments of the day and slept quietly.  
The night her veil with velvet on the castle stifling tears but the sighs of envy and desire, bringing calm and calmer the dreams of love from some of its occupants.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16  
BALLADE IN A CAR ..

There was great excitement this morning when she awoke, she again spent a great night and was recovering quickly.

Candy: What a wonderful day, I spent yesterday, it was as if time no longer existed, when Anthony sat beside me, I, (she stops herself) but that 'Is this happening to me, what I am trying to say? I hope that Terry will get better and that .. and that she remained silent for a moment. I really do not understand what is happening in me, and then there are lots of things I do not know whether Terry still very evasive on certain topics or Anthony who I am sure has something to tell me. I'm not going to divide the head, I've got to prepare and then the ball tonight, it looks to be really important. I did not choose to dress, we'll see)

She tried desperately to concentrate on other things while she was preparing, but the recklessness of giving up more and more sensations that does not put uncomfortable but she did not understand it same. It ends up looking at the bouquet of fresh roses and was always amazed. "Ashley was right, every day fresh roses for me, and besides, this morning, I acknowledge mine, the fragrance, it's been years that I did not feel. A rose made for me and that I found years later, she began ... still have feelings but wanted to cut short and ends to prepare. She was not thin but more was still incredibly small that it had been. She put a dress with a small purple neckline consists of a very fine lace.

Far away, in a small lounge, and a notary Archibald responded.  
Excuse me, you are a member of the family ANDRE?

Archibald: Yes indeed, when I saw your ad, it made me a shock, because it is many years that I had not heard that name.

You knew Gwendoline André then? fît man full of hope

Archibald: No, but I have heard. All I can say is that it was the daughter of one of my uncles very far to at least the 9 th or 10 th level and it looked so striking in one of my aunts Rosemary Brown ( Archibald had a few moments for the eyes in the wave), I always heard it was hard to distinguish, with some differences is that Gwendoline had green eyes and full of small freckles on face. She was stronger than my aunt who had blue eyes and skin so white it was almost diaphanous.

I know she has seen a final with his estranged father on the day he announced he had found a husband. He wanted an arranged marriage, but can not support this idea, she ran away one day and it was never returned, that's all I can tell you.

You do not know where her party? You've never had any news? asked the man suddenly became very nervous

Archibald, but not answered Archi who wondered what was happening to him. I tell you that more is really a very distant relatives. We are so many that we are all cousins, but to different degrees.

The notary came out a small velvet bag from his pocket: these are the only objects that I have recovered and owned  
Archibald a cry of surprise at seeing the medallion of Andrew and can not understand.

When she wanted to get off, she heard someone call out the window

Candy: Terry, but what are you doing here fît she entertained with a surprise?

Terry: Miss Tarzan when you're ready for what I see, come, this is already waiting for me hours

Candy: but for hours?

Terry: Miss you hurry, your chauffeur awaits you

Candy: (it looks better than yesterday, ah I like that you prefer, if you knew you as I prefer). It directly came down and had not seen Albert in the corner. It felt to his surprise a very slight scent of cognac in the air

Candy: brandy at this time it? she told herself

Terry: Ah women! But finally, what took you all this time?

Candy: Well I wanted, I wanted to prepare for this trip and I

Terry: excuse me, it was true that Terry became serious, you are very elegant, a true lady in Scotland, says there are none in Scotland, also in England (as he said but he could not help but say it was stronger than him)

Candy: I thank you, "she says with a smile but I, I want to make that drive if you like, I really want.

Terry: that your orders are executed lady said it running.

They crossed the Scottish countryside views absolutely stunning. The landscape was dotted with huge tasks purple heather succeeding tasks silver many marshes they met.

Candy found that they were running a bit fast but will bear left, she looked at the countryside aimlessly.

Terry: (I have to say today, I can not take it anymore, I do not want too stay in the castle anyway, I want to stay in London. I could not wait long. As for Suzanne, well, I will by letter, but it is clear that this time, we will not be separated a second time, I hope that we can say what I want to hear both)

They arrived to a small wood in the hollow of a valley sheltered

Terry: we made a stop?

Candy: Candy agreement said that out of hers dreams this a long time I did not walk in nature.

Terry: (yes and Terry said he was in itself, I have enough of nature, I would like to switch to something else)

Candy experiencing a little fatigue, sat on a stump. He spent a plaid because even during the day, the air began to be chilly.

Terry: So you think that?

Candy : it is really beautiful and so serene, you forget everything

Terry: everything? Terry strongly supported

Candy: but why do you say that Candy was surprised but you know, this allows me to remove certain images that I find it hard to get rid of my head

Terry: (it really had to see the worst horrors "he said with horror). Terry said yes, but London is beginning to fail me, it will not require that I was slow to return, moreover, I have commitments that will fall (he knew he had only said the date for The directors approved but wanted to go faster)

Candy: ah good , yes, this is normal when you have talent, the public will call you, you can not disappoint

Terry: And you, you will not stay still too long in the castle of Sleeping Beauty, especially as winter is coming and I prefer not even think about what must be the off season there?

Candy: I know but for now I need a little quiet, I think

Terry: (it does not even post ... nothing ... it tells me nothing is going to believe that I have to tell myself, I can not, I can not) Candy, I'll ask you a question and after I do t'importunerais more, I promise

Candy: (well here it is a serious blow what is happening?), But Terry, you are not bothering me, how can you say such things? We have not seen for months, and you say that. I will answer your question, of course, I am listening.

Terry: I ask you especially do not lie to me, that's all I ask

Candy: but in the end what you said Candy takes quite annoyed. She lives with an inconvenience not a hidden flask travel exceeded his pocket. This is not true, do not tell me that this has taken everything, but oh no it's not said Candy.

He turned around, lit a cigarette and took his courage in both hands: then you're very simple, I would like to know if you still love me? It is important to me, that's all I wanted to know.

There were several seconds of silence that appeared to last an eternity.

Candy: you have strange questions, ask me here, but Terry finally here, what you doing? she completely capsized

Terry: This is not difficult, I ask you if you still love me, you alone must answer, this is in one word said

Terry who was beginning to have droplets of anguish on his face

Candy: Terry listening, I told you at the moment, I needed quiet, you have always counted for me but I  
He interrupted: enough! that is what I thought, well .. I'll bring thee back and forth to London, was I stupid enough, yet I doubt I should have really such a distance. It is true that now that you have accepted to belong to this family is most probably with a royal relatives, I really had my doubts. Ah, then it is true that I am not alone now, I thought to be, but not. But I think we will explain both, an explanation for men, the change that he says in a voice subdued

Candy got up and trembled with anger, but it is not possible, you really do on purpose! Your new hobby is to try to spoil the moment of peace and happiness that I have and that we can have? It is here you have invented a new hobby? Because you think I can emphasize it like that? When I left thee in Chicago, it seems to me that you were not alone. At no time, you have given clear explanations about Suzanne! None. You do not write me, this is because I left that you could not write. At no time, you do me written or taken from me. You do not know what I have to live for weeks and weeks, I saw the worst atrocities that can commit a war, after I had to put away Daniel Legrand who had become completely insane and who had been head marry me! He wanted to decide in my place, ridiculous! You just tell me me me and you restore balance here?  
As for Anthony, you do not stop the lower, you will not stop! Yes, I acknowledged to belong to this family, when you get some honors and happiness is my way of thanking and not because there are some idiots that stop me to take my rights! I belong to this family but I'm still the same, this is what you do not understand! Yes, I met Anthony and then? What should he do? It disappears? It has not suffered enough in his life perhaps? Yet I know that you have suffered too but then I do not recognize you! Long you plan to decide for me, nobody knows my feelings, person! You really want to accelerate by all means? What does this mean? You go a long talk in my place like that and what it means to speak as a man with Anthony? You still have a lot to tell me that order? Candy said literally trembling with anger. His eyes became dark and threatening, his voice rose occasionally in acute breaking under the anger.

Terry: I had a straight answer when Terry said even more slowly and really impressed

Candy: You say in law concept now? So I ask you to bring me back immediately to the castle for the ball tonight, I prepare myself to fit it in a tone sec

Terry and bowed without a word, they returned.

Terry: At least I dropped him, I thought here would be even better! I had never seen really angry but then I am served. Before I decide what to do, I'm going "cause" with Anthony, we'll see what he has in his stomach, at least I tried everything. Candy, even though I follow very awkward if you knew how much I love you, if you knew ... but there are things I really find it increasingly difficult to bear, why have you in the middle head of wanting to belong to this family? Why? All would have been so much simpler if you had denied any block.

Candy: (then it was here, he left by car? This hiding here! Terry, you can not have changed at this point, you can not just now, you were so nice, attentive, Terry is that I knew and like, you do not understand that this was and that it was going out, there is a time for everything, and I never had the cruelty to wait people like that., I am alleged to have again reviewed someone I thought disappeared, everyone wants to decide in my place, but is it me that one day I could really say what I say think? Is it that one day I could? "My mind is so much trouble right now, I never thought that lead me to the topic here, with a little more gentle I believed. But I hate it demeans Anthony in this way, and above all he will decide for me here, I can not even bear you Terry)!

The trip back went without qu''il there were no trade, they left, each head in thought. In the castle there was a febrile atmosphere as before every major receiving this notice did not in fact for several decades. Candy saw that it was important to the number of cars arriving.  
It went the dull air

Albert to Candy : , what is happening, you have the sad, it does not say very busy Albert?

Candy: No, do not worry Albert, I'm just a little impressed, even more preparation than Lakewood, never, I could not cope with so many people, the more that I must prepare myself

Albert: everything will be fine, you will see Albert said (there is something that happened, I wonder which of the two) and you're the prettiest girl that still has this view for years

Candy: Candy said thank you a little embarrassed that wanted to concentrate on preparations for the toilet.

Albert: (I have to ask him, unfortunately I have no choice) Candy, have you decided who will be your knight?

Candy: No, I can tell you she said, I do not know if

Albert: I would come see you just now

Candy: thank you! it was clearly relieved

When she arrived in her room, Ashley appeared immediately.

Ashley: Miss then you'll be the queen of the evening? You will see what we do, it will be very very well and it will remember, believe me

Candy: I believe you, this is the first time I go to a reception of this magnitude

Ashley: do not worry Ashley said with a smile, you'll see here!

Two hours later, Albert is freed a few minutes and went to see what it was

Ashley: do I enter? Are you ready Candy?

Ashley came in front of him and impressed

Albert: But what is there?

Ashley: oh no sir, but you'll see, Mademoiselle is the most beautiful woman I saw many years ago and also Northfolk

When Albert returned, he believed dreaming. Candy was in the middle of the room in a blue dress and very pale muslin, with a neckline showing the birth of the shoulders of white milk. The dress was just the size to a tape that was lost in the meanders of the dress finished with a huge behind Candy should remember that the little hand. Added to this, the hair raised in a loose bun (for a scoop Candy) was missing more than just jewelry.

Albert as if he saw an apparition out of the box then Rosemary and opened before Candy.

Albert: Candy, it is with great honor that I will accompany you in the staircase, it will be for me the best honor. This set, I think you recognize?

Candy: Oh, you managed to open it?

Albert: yes, it does remind you anything?

Candy looked at him and shouted, but if my first ball, that is, Anthony was open, it is the same? But why is he here then?

Albert opened it and said: For you Candy

Candy moved said: I can not Albert, I can not

Albert: I'm sure it would have been fun, if you like it , please..

She chooses a beautiful diamond brooch and pendants small pearl

Albert looked and said it was the double of my dear sister, I hope it will not shock too large to Anthony. Candy, the ball will be very important to you, I hope that you will finally find the happiness you deserve, finally ... I thought it would happen so fast, that happens too fast ...

She said nothing, so impressed, but she felt instinctively that things would happen that night. She looked on her bedside table, the cross of bliss offered by Miss PONY and remembers the words that she had had during his trip to a higher dimension "Let your heart speak, we are confident that you will do the right choice "She turned to Albert, had a small smile. It replied

Albert: We go my dear Candy?

Candy: We go

In the large reception room crammed with people, two men were waiting very anxious, heart filled with hope that their beloved finally tell them the words they had dreamed of hearing.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17  
A FOUR-TIME WALTZ

When they appeared at the top of a huge flight of stone stairs, there was a wave of whispers that grow more and more. Everyone held his breath. Candy did the beats of his heart, Albert to show him the encouragement he gently pressed his hand. It was truly entered the big world. Many images paraded in the head of Candy. While down, she relives the home of Pony, its entry in Legrand, its adoption among André, his departure to London, studying nursing to get to the moment. It was rather the moments of his life scrolled, not the intimate moments she is not living. Terry when he saw had the crazy idea of wanting to remove it immediately "Maybe I will arrive during the evening he said, I will do as if I had no rival."

Anthony meanwhile did not say a word as literally worship, he just said "I will not spoil this magical moment, she is so beautiful, Candy, I was not very long but rather forced if only I could I could be in place from that with you .. I will get really crazy if this continues, I wish so much that we are also only ... "

Going down the stairs, she looked familiar eyes in the audience, seeing the faces she wanted, she knew the second it would face a choice.

Many family members, largely middle class, small and large aristocracy were present and wished to be presented, before being literally besieged, it was a wave of anxiety and could not help but say to Albert, "My God, Albert, I would never live up to, I could never, what is ".

He stopped, watching with affection subsidiary and replied softly "Everything went very well Candy, do not worry, they have eyes only for you and you just want to know. I think that you have two fans who are not able to wait too long. And I would never close. Rest yourself, especially as you have always done, they all know now how lucky you for being with us, it almost stopped but returned because his intuition told him that this was the moment "and I just wanted to tell you ... "

"Yes? Candy said, starting to get a little anxious nonetheless "Whatever choice that you will do, let your heart speak, it will guide you, I am sure the best way, am not afraid not afraid". She totally left take abacki because his words, she had already heard elsewhere as well as by the mouth of Archibald. A circle will form around it, the evening could start at first.

From the top of the stairs, behind a thick curtain in red velvet, Aunt Elroy watched the scene and said, "Dear little, you forgive me one day the evil that I gave you? I was trapped for years from a number of prejudices, you are wonderful, you rotate the head of all the singles here, but I know that your heart will choose one that will have the opportunity to accompany you during all your life. I really understand now Anthony, I understand. I know now that you have the most important thing that I have not had in years during or rather, expressed in a manner so awkward, nobility of heart. I hope that we can review a little expensive and days that you forgive me ... "

§§§§§§§

Annie: Archi but what is there? Tu es bien silent today? Are you sick? Tell me please!

Archibald: Do not worry, I have nothing, I assure you. He told his meeting with the notary and especially what they had said in the future.

Annie: What? But how is this possible? Candy down one of the first aristocratic French families?

Archibald: Well listen, it is very curious that this notary me back the medallion of André from France. We must review, he must return with apparently one of the representatives of the family. I confess to you I am very disturbed, I do not know what to think.

Annie: Candy, an aristocrat .... When will we have the news? We do not even know where it is, provided that he or nothing happened, oh if you knew, I do not support

Archibald feels tears happen when we got up knocked at the door.

Archibald: Patty !!!!! Oh here for example! But what are you doing here? I thought you were in Florida, that makes us so happy to see you, but between, I beg you.

Patty went right on the threshold of a luxurious lobby looked a little embarrassed.

Patty: Hi Archi and Annie, I am also delighted to see you, but uh I uh I can not stay long, I

Archibald: But what happens? You have an obligation then probably

Patty: Uh no it is not here is that

Archibald: and then returned,

Patty: is that I do

Archibald: Well, but what is there? It looks like you do not do as much mystery?

Patty: It's not here is that I am not alone and

Archibald: But finally, let us

Then he saw his brother in the doorway and had a movement of decline. He remained for long minutes without voice, whitening to the extreme.

Allystair went: My brother ... I come from far ... I wanted to know if I could enter

Archi who could no longer hide her tears said: What a question! You're still the same ... What are you waiting for enter .. ?

§§§§§§§

Over dinner that was going on, she answered with good grace to all the questions we posed. It still felt lost and did not stop looking for the next two faces, it did not stop to think of words that he had said Albert. One moment his eyes on Terry arose who looked with piercing eyes sketched a funny smile. She crossed the eyes of Anthony who gave him just a little wink that the calm a little.

She was in itself "I'm going to have to choose, it's true. For several days I refused to admit me, but I think after all that, I could not bear to be alone. And it's true, with Annie Archibald Allystair with Patty and I am not with anyone, or rather not. Terry, you are the same with your fears, your weaknesses and your strength yet. I know you're a hypersensitive and you sometimes difficult to show your feelings. I find you still have a little changed. Do not you know not as jealous and possessive. There are still gray areas, you do not say anything about me, Suzanne and there is no question that this solution is not clarified. Without you, I would not have survived a few things and all these moments, I still in me, and nobody can take me.  
Anthony, I have thought disappeared and you are again. I know you must tell me what did come, you have suffered greatly but I am ready to hear. I know you have your character also, contrary to what people believe, you say what you think when you want it. You're always so sweet, kind and considerate. I feel that I have you left yesterday even though we grew up. Everything we have experienced is an engraved indelibly. When I look at your eyes, I can hardly bear your eyes and I ... She blushes again at once.

She looked again Terry, his heart beat this time a wildly wild. She again crossed the eyes of Anthony and again felt ashamed as a poppy, it could not help it.

She was so troubled that she desperately tried to focus with one of its neighboring table who wanted to talk about the Highlands! It is not known how she said, by pure automatism doubt. She had the unfortunate impression that he was speaking but the voice reached him from afar. His mind was now obsessed with two things, or rather two. Part, the atmosphere made him realize the extent of things.

Terry remained silent as a sphinx, no one could guess what he thought at that moment, he was strangely calm.

Anthony saw red Candy and seemed so that even his neighbors forwarding table does not speak, only the blue of his eyes betrayed.

Albert saw that whole scene was in itself: it's what I thought, tonight, the hours that follow will be very important. My little Candy which is not at all small, but a lovely young woman, may you be happy, that's all I wish you. Will reach the opening of the ball, damn I did not feel like an idiot! it is cursed. What an idiot I am! "The end of the dinner came in a second time.

While guests were waiting for the ball, Albert approximates Candy: "So how are you, I know you are much in demand but you make a very big impression believe me, they are all tone charm"

Candy: Albert Oh, you think, I feel so left, I do not know if

Albert: Albert Chut cut an authoritative tone, I never want to hear here, never again! You are beautiful, with your cool, you bring this family to the dust he needed and believe me, this is no mean feat!

Candy: Thank you Albert, is one of the things that could most affect me, I would like.

Albert: Yes, I understand, in the lounge, there is a relatively deserted corner

Candy: Thanks again to you said Candy. He understood, I really need to me from the crowd for a while, because I can not take it anymore.

She breathed the fresh air of the night with delight and rested for a moment the head away from the hubbub. It burst when she heard a familiar voice

Anthony: I bother, maybe you would like to be alone?

She turned around and it grew really see her mother.

Candy: Oh no, not at all, it has not seen much, I still beg you, I t'avouer that I felt a little alone remains ..

They both found on a mossy stone bench on the balcony ahead.

Anthony: To bore they had all their questions, I know that is not easy.

Candy: Do not worry, this is normal and then, and that is my choice Candy said lowering her voice.  
It appeared very moved by what she had to say yes but I confess me I still prefer the more intimate atmosphere, because it is a lot there. You are the sun of the evening and you have all the subjugated, this does not surprise me at all he says in a voice very soft.

Candy: Oh Anthony, I am not alone, you know, I

Anthony: For me, you will always be ... Nothing has changed, nothing ... he said he

Candy: Anthony, I ... she wanted to reply but no word could not escape, she could barely look in the eyes. There was a long silence they gazed silently, Anthony approached when they were disturbed by a butler  
Miss, excuse me but you are asked André

A little annoyed she replied

Candy: Well, I, excuse me, it really urgent? This can not wait a bit?  
That is to say that Miss

Anthony sighed and said: Is there Candy, they are waiting for you all, we talk later

Candy: But Anthony, I, we did not have ..

Anthony: Do not worry, I promise that we will have a moment, only good accentuated Anthony

She entered the huge ballroom and saw that the Albert expected. The orchestra finished agree. He whispered

"So Miss Andrew, are you ready? "Uh I believe Candy had a poor little smile" So let's go said Albert "

As soon as the orchestra began the first time in three agreements, Candy does not think anything away and she would not think of anything more, even if the face of Albert was successively replaced by that of Terry and that of 'Anthony.

Terry: So who do you think it will give its second dance said Terry approaching Anthony

Anthony: I do not know, she will choose who she wants says Anthony very upset to be disturbed during the contemplation of the couple waltzing impeccably.

Terry: it is that you pick here, I'm glad

Anthony: But what I what to take? Anthony said to be contained

Terry: As if you did not know

Anthony: I think this is really not the time that you come to any comment! Anthony was shunning  
The waltz ended, before the couples embark on the track, Albert whispered in his ear Candy "It'll have you take a second rider" Oh not fit here Candy "Do not do too wait Candy, a sign they expect from you "" Well that told Candy toward Terry. This completely confounded wondered what was happening.

"I have to make an invitation in good and due form. I'm not going to ridicule these people still "his aristocratic origins re-appearing, and he invited Candy took her in the middle of the runway.

He waited until Candy gets back and he made his request in a perfect gentleman.

As they entered the center of the room he just slid in the hollow of the ear, "Thank you Candy, thank you for giving me this second dance

Candy: I beg you Terry, I do not forget some things as easily as you can believe it, I do not forget ...

The meeting looked more carefully this time. Some say "Is there any official engagement announcements will be made in a few days? "

During the waltz, she thought of all the times they lived and did not remove his gaze from his.

Albert looked a little worried of the corner of my eye Anthony seemed strangely quiet.

When agreements were silent, she stopped for some time turning his head a little.

It was again requested, although tired, she continued to respond to the conversations.

Anthony watched it from time to time and wondering "Why me does he not? What is it? "

Anthony seemed think something in his head, got up and called Candy.

Anthony: Could you give me this dance Candy?

Candy: Of course she said relieved to escape the incessant chatter.

When they began the first steps, the comments went well "So the first person here is not the official fiancé? What does this mean? "

Anthony: you really are the queen of the evening, no doubt.

Candy: I thank you, but if you knew ... There must be commented on me being afraid of

Anthony: Do not worry occupies most importantly, you sharpen jealousy is quite normal, you know. You are the finest and most beautiful of all. This does not remind you that time?

Candy: If and how Candy said ... She thought the first ball which she had danced during the evening in Lakewood. . Anthony, I did not believe that this will renew one day, if you knew ...

They do not say anything else savoring the moment. Anthony was thrilled and said "I wish so much that this dancing never stops and it remains forever with me tomorrow, I gotta talk to him and I told certain things. Candy my angel, stay with me forever ... "

Terry watched the scene I really did not want to be supplanted by the rival, should I have an explanation with him, but in one way or another, it must cease

Albert "Well, if I am not mistaken, there should be something really serious in the coming days"  
Candy said he was in a quarter of time "I know that I will have to make a choice ... I have to know certain things, but for now I want to enjoy all those wonderful moments when they come to me They will be replaced soon by other hope. "

The ball persisted very late at night with windows ajar, we heard in the night sweet agreements and waltz music that soon would become probably one of the softer melodies of love.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18  
MYSTERY OF ORIGINS

In France, two men talking feverishly in a small office.

You are sure of what you say, no doubt?

Absolutely Sir, I spoke with family members Andrew and I think this time, we finally found and there are too many coincidences

It is not possible, we finally found? said the man with a tremolo in the voice

I think Mr.

Well, where is this sir?

In the United States in Chicago

But what are we waiting for? We should already be off!! Let's go!

In Northfolk, Albert and Aunt Elroy responded in a very small room. Albert seemed uptight, Aunt Elroy tired.

Albert: Well, what did you talk?

Elroy: I guess the evening last night went well? Aunt Elroy said a weary voice

Albert: beyond all hope, that's certain!

Elroy: I, Aunt Elroy wanted to ask a question that burned lips

Albert: if this is what you want to know, ahead of Albert, some things are taking shape and it will certainly get the important things in the coming days

Elroy: thank you to keep me informed. She was always very authoritarian and a model of severity all her life seemed completely disarmed and helpless

Albert: I can tell you that what you have done, I always inexcusable, I really hurt.

Elroy: listen, I was not asking what you will forgive me, but at the time, the context was not easy. What could I do? You were not alive and no one knew where you were. I had the education of these three boys and

I tried to do whatever it seemed to me, whether to honor their environment.

Albert: At the risk of getting somebody to almost dead for several years? From the cut of his family and Candy? You knew very well that some things were emerging at the time and does not tell you do were not reported! That somebody do honor to the community does not lead his life and make it completely miserable! Why, why did you so hard on him this way?

Elroy: I am not bitter about it as you say, tried to defend the great-aunt and I assure you that I did not realize fully, I

Albert: Enough, I think that's enough for today, forgive me, but I have urgent matters to deal with. (I'm sorry but some things do not or may not be needed more time but I still can not forgive, I can not)

He left the upset leaving.

On the other side of the castle, Candy awaken.

Candy: What a night! I feel out of a dream, and yet I did not dream, no. I remember that me and escort both to the door of my room and we promised we review today .. Terry was the first and there was Anthony .. It was really like in a dream. The dress of the day put on a chair evidenced. It was so wonderful, Terry, I had the feeling of dancing on a cloud. Anthony, I felt like I was in the silk. She always looked at the vase on the pedestal these alabaster, a beautiful bouquet of pink throne, she smiles "New roses every day, Anthony ... but why is it that I am different today? What's happening? She immediately understood the why and the message, in pink, there was a small red rose that had been placed at the center of the bouquet was the most discreet but alone, it eclipsed all others. It was the first time she received a red rose.

Candy: clearly neither indifferent to me, but to three, it will not longer be possible. I never thought my life take such a turning point, how do I do? Let his heart, yes I will but can not speak to the same height for two, this is not possible ... She pressed his hands on his heart. "Terry, I think I'm going to talk to you. I have not expressed much. You have the gift to my heart beat as a person. " It came out of the red rose bouquet and breathing its perfume "Anthony .. It comes from you such a warmth and sweetness ... so I am immediately calmed down and I have no fear .. "

She met Albert and s'habillât

Albert: Hi Candy how are you?

Candy: Hi Albert, I have so many images in my head, I does not quite yet.

Albert: I was Albert, smiling but I can tell you that you have made a strong impression on everyone.

Candy: It's true? You think? Candy said, yet I

Albert: It's not that I think is that I am sure! Oh by the way, Terry asked me to convey that he will be absent for the day.

Candy: Oh, thank you Candy said a little upset to learn that this new way. I would admire the park while there is still time.

Albert: Of course, I understand Albert said with an air of strange. A while ago

When she went away, he looked long and returned to his business.

She had put a thick shawl mohair because the air was starting to get really spicy even during the day when she saw Anthony coming out of the greenhouse.

Anthony: Hi Candy, I hope you're not too tired

Candy: Hi Anthony, no, thank you, I do not even realize too. This still seems to me so mad. It's really the first time I attended an evening of this magnitude, and I ..

Anthony: I know him said Anthony, but you were the most magnificent and most beautiful of all

Candy: I thank you, it's very nice

Anthony: You know, I do not think this is nice it's the truth.

She made no answer but you could see it goûtait extensively compliment.

Anthony: Come, I will show you the greenhouse, I am the only one to enter.

Candy: oh happy!

They entered a building glass high but not very long and she lived her breath away.

There were all kinds of roses of all colors, cuttings and grafts were carefully prepared in a corner. This show was almost unrealistic because she felt the full review in Lakewood Scotland.

Anthony: What do you think?

Candy: Anthony is wonderful ... It's magic! How could you? It took you so much patience and time

Anthony: I do more time, you know when I'm roses. And among other things, is what allowed me to take something else he said in a voice suddenly a little below normal.

Candy: (Here it is, it will tell me what happened to him. I said listening to it). They are sheltered in winter, this is not too cold. In summer, you do not go out? Excuse me, I say maybe a mistake

Anthony: Not at all. In winter, there is a constant temperature is maintained, this is not too effective. Those trips to the spring and summer are not perennials, they must be replanted every year.

Candy: Do you really know about the roses, as you speak well

Anthony: I do not know but I will do my profession seriously. You know there is nothing I like to create space and create beautiful gardens. No garden or park, whether it is losing its character.

Candy: This is simply amazing! Candy enthusiasm. I'm so happy! This is really for you  
She was about to go in a corner or flowers were under a kind of fabric thick enough but it turned into.

Anthony: Come, I'll show you my other place.

They went to a small building a short oval height breakthrough multitude of holes.

Candy: What is she very surprised

Anthony: Come, I will show you another place where I feel really at my ease.

He showed the interior of the dovecote, this morning most of the doves had left, but remained at their height a couple who warmed in coo.

She remained speechless.

Anthony: you don't like it ? it was concerned

Candy: Oh yes, I assure you quite the opposite. I did not know that you also take care of birds

Anthony: Doves and pigeons, if I is also.

Candy: winter and how are you doing?

Anthony: I straw inside the dovecote, and if it is really too cold, there is a place where I fit even though I hardly bear to see them in a cage.

He descended a couple of doves who do not move when he took them.

Anthony: Well, take a

Candy: Oh I do not fear them

Anthony: Do not worry, I assure you it does not fly

Seeing smaller holes she asked why.

Anthony: This is for their grandchildren so they do not escape. When young, they do not fly too high. I can tell you that in the spring, we have had at least a dozen.

She stroked the dove and enjoy the quiet inside the dovecote disturbed only by some coo.

Candy: What calm, what rest, I understand that you love all there.

Anthony: in the spring, the season, I can tell you that this is not quite the same thing anyway, it's a little less calm he says with a smile

Candy: Really? She felt instantly ashamed but could not control.

He took his courage in both hands and said there is just an awning behind.

Candy (that's it, it will tell me) it helped him and said very softly: Anthony, I am ready to hear, that I prefer not to know, I will provide, I know you know very well tell me ...

Anthony: How do you know? I, as you know you find exactly the words that need ...

Candy: If you want, you can wait a little, you know, we should not feel obliged, I would certainly not make this too hard for you ..

Not the Anthony suddenly cut that appeared suddenly in huge Candy, I think it's time he said a strange voice. Come he said in the lead,

Archibald, Annie, and Patty Allistair were seated facing a notary and a man who desperately wondered if her English would not be too bad.

The two brothers were found. No one could have suspected what had happened when we saw them every two bicker and chipoter better best a shadow of sadness going on sometimes and sometimes one and sometimes on the other, but this was soon swept by a mad desire to catch up.

Archibald: So you are Mr. de la Rochefoucault?

Yes, I am the current head of the family, Mr. Duke John of the Rochefoucault, I was appointed to take his place.

Allystair: You have been designated, you are not his direct heir?

No, it is finally to say, I am his nephew and he appointed me. I am currently looking for his direct heir. We are one of 20 French aristocratic families the best known. Our origins date back to the 17th century. Our extended family is pretty much see. We will say that our heritage can allow at least 10 generations to live solely on their pensions, and if it is not squandered "said the man with a small grimace. The last duke died without an heir at last is what we believed for a long time. He called a marriage of convenience or a marriage of money and could never have an heir.  
But my uncle who traveled much sometimes went to the United States and during one of his boat trips, he met a woman who was the only love of his life.

Archibald: Wait, you mean that your uncle was in the United States but in the Chicago area?

Yes, that's what he told me he talked to me and also a place where he would be gone. He always spoke with great emotion, he told me it was a very nice place near a lake, I believe, a property with a beautiful garden covered with flowers, I can not remember ..

Archibald: You said property covered with flowers, here is not by chance roses?  
If!

Allystair: property not called it Lakewood?

If that's exactly it! ! But how do you know?

Allystair: because we know very well that property and for good reason!

Archibald: You mean your uncle know Lakewood?

Yes this is what he told me. In the boat back to France, he had a very beautiful woman, an American, my aunt Gwendoline. This was the absolute thunderbolt. Once returned, my uncle who was very loving wanted a divorce but unfortunately, he never could. He even wanted to go in force and submit it to the family but some good souls have done everything possible to complicate his life. He has filled the needs of my aunt Gwendoline that it does lack strictly nothing. Their love is born offspring has long been kept secret until my uncle told me on his deathbed.  
After the birth, my aunt can not seem to bear this situation and would be returned to the United States despite the efforts of my uncle. That's where we lost the trace. The only things I know is that according to my uncle, he would certainly have had a child, and my aunt had the medallion given to him. My uncle told me that if he had a daughter, they wanted to call Cecile and a boy, it would have been Pierre. That's all I know, until this past ad in the newspaper and that my notary you encounter. It is vital that we find this child who is the sole heir in title because I do not hide the fact that many people expect something to squander all goods and castles of the family patrimony.

Archibald looked Allystair they s'éloignèrent in a corner: dis-allystair therefore, do you think what I think?

Allystair: you think? No, this is incredible and especially amazing! But oh how you think it would be ... What?

Archibald listening, that would explain its similarity with Rosemary amazing is not it? Everything falls, everything!

Allystair: So, it would be French and highest strain? Wow! And even if from afar, it belongs to the family and Andrew and family to this French?

Archibald: listen to all, I think the best would be to go to as soon as possible a birth certificate and I do not think we are all not too much to find what we seek

Patty: If we can help you, this is really with great pleasure

Annie had included requirement is that we get this situation cleared up as quickly as possible, before it all  
I really thank you for your help "said the man with a glimmer of hope in the eyes.

They sat on a stone wall, the place was very well sheltered by a canopy of trees and tall. The autumn sun dispensed its last rays before a harsh winter to come.  
Anthony gave him one of his eyes which alone had the secret: You do not find that one is true? I could spend hours and hours, but now I am no longer alone and that's what matters most to me.  
She looked at the back door without saying anything but a fullness goûtait she had not felt for a long time.  
Candy: Anthony, I .. I also enjoy these moments, you can not know ...  
He took his inspiration: I will tell you now.  
Curiously, each had kept a dove and stroked, the birds in question were quite happy with their lot and do not want to leave. There was almost perfect calm as if nature did not want to disturb this moment.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19  
REVELATIONS

Candy Anthony silent waiting is decided. He looked, how many times he brainstormed this scene in his head, how many times he had hoped, he did not know where to start. His look headed towards again to Candy, he told.

Anthony: What I will tell you is really not easy, it will remember the difficult times, I too t'avouer But, yes I have to tell you to, I want it to be said a once and for all never to return. I also have some things to ask you if you do not want to answer me, I understand very well. Know one thing most important is that never, I promise, I never wanted you to suffer. So here, I wanted to know after my fall, what, it was taken care of you at least?

Candy: take care of me? But I (he cares about what had happened to her Candy full of emotion deep within itself). I remember have you called and called for the minutes that seemed the longest of my life but you did nothing and I'll still saw no reaction, inert (in one fell swoop, all the images she believed to have forgotten him back in the lead with clarity that the étonna itself. The courage almost missed him but she said "I have to continue, too, must be for him .. and for me) and after huge black hole. I woke up in bed and I saw everybody crying, then I (she had to stop because she thought the courage to have him miss a shot, it was too hard, it reduced its tears and went on) After everyone went to a ceremony, I was not ready and I (his voice became increasingly hoarse) Anthony feels panic came to his assistance.

Anthony: Dear Candy, this is what I'll tell you is completely different from what we wanted to make you believe in all. In fact, after the fall I made, I found myself almost dead. I guess by chance nobody could see me. I was hospitalized initially in one of the largest hospitals in Chicago that specialize in people who find themselves in very serious coma. I learned that miraculously the spinal cord was not affected, doctors still wonder how. I was therefore at the limit but my heart still beating, I could not be regarded as dead. I stayed in that state for very long. I can not describe you the medical side of things, because I suppose you must be even better placed than me to know. You will certainly take me for a fool, but I know that you, I can say.  
One day as I emerged from my body, there were people around me but I could not say anything. And then I found myself in a huge golden light, and I saw my mother, I wanted to both stay with her and then, I do not know how to explain this feeling, and I reopened the eyes, and the first thing I saw, it is the face of a nurse looked at me.  
After this morning, I had rhabitue me to things as basic as speaking, what I have been very difficult at first to do so. I also suffered multiple fractures to his legs and arms, also very strong headaches. I also had fairly major problems with my back. If you knew all the sessions of rehabilitation that I have done so but I wanted out of this place. And then I worried that I did not see anyone. I was told that you, you were left in convalescent home after a very severe nervous shock. This does certainly not surprised, but when they told me here, I did not think a second or rather, I felt that something does not stick. As for Architects and Ally, the doctors always told me that given my condition, it was that I have a calm and visits disturb me. Of course, I did not believe either. I soon realized that I found myself without any flexibility, but I was stuck in this hospital and I could not do anything. For months and months, I rhabitué to live and so I wanted to get out of this state. I wrote letters and emails, I can not tell you how much.  
One day Aunt Elroy came to see me. I obviously mixed questions as you're doubts but everything was perfectly orchestrated, and she told me the same as physicians. I knew that I lied but I did not know what was plotting behind my back, I learned how you gonna like what a day all eventually get out. I wanted rependre forces and did not want nobody suspected that I had this accident.

One day, taking no more, I wrote to the great uncle William, it diverted the letter, certainly, I do not ever. I stayed for some time in the hospital, a great aunt came to see me two more times until the day where I made my decision, as I did not know where you were and I did not particularly New face, I went to Europe. I have been in contact with the Scottish branch of the family. I said that to me in my recovery, I need the bracing sea air and that of Northfolk doctors advised me.  
You think that a great-aunt had supported my application rather obviously twice! I tried to resume a normal lifestyle, but some things remain broken in me. Until the great uncle came and that you, you were there, Do I see you more, if you knew Candy, when I have reviewed, the most beautiful gift I could have. I did not know how, because I knew the magnitude of the impact that this might cause you, I'm sorry for the pain I gave you, I would always. Albert I know now that it wanted me to pass for dead, this sort of business there.  
But I know now that my life has just taken another direction. I will say what I think to some. I do not want to follow a path that they told me the route I want to follow the path I chose and in all areas. In fact, I quite like that slumbered, it is high time for change! Over that time! A great-aunt, I have hated, you can not know how at the time, but now I finally plains. I wanted to deny my roots for a very long time, but I know that now we can easily and it taught me that in any situation there is both good and bad.  
There is only one where everything could be good one .. (He made a short stop)  
For against, it does prevent me from saying what I mean when I want and make my choices as I hear. I do not know if we can forgive this kind of thing, I do not know .. I know that you have successfully completed your life and that you did meet (mine's a little darker). I just wanted to thank you for being here, thank you ... Often, I was wondering if you thought of me but as a selfish act, I do not like that. I, I have other things to tell you who have nothing to do but this is neither the time nor the context, I think.  
Candy Forgive me if I gave you pain, forgive me.  
He turned to Candy suddenly very anxious. With tremolos in the voice and trembling, she could only say

Candy: You forgive me? But Anthony, I'll forgive thousand, two thousand times, I still forgive you. I do not know against if I could forgive those who made you is so hard, I do not know. I have realized. How did you do that you have, how? T'en would never, I could not ever want to worry!. Do not reject you, the fault of others, I beg you. You have nothing to reproach you, nothing! You're the bravest man I ever met and more voluntary. You know, although I finally while I was in England and long after, I always think of you. Tell you I do that when you fell, I could not help but think of the fortune teller that we went to see. You did not believe it rightly. I am so desired after, because I thought it was my fault, if I had not had this ridiculous idea, and I .. She could not continue, she burst into tears

Anthony: oh no, do not cry please, I beg you, do not cry (he could not bear to see her cry)

She wanted to squeeze it but something told him that this was not the time, she could not. She shook her hand very hard. Her icy hands but they quickly found a gentle heat in that of Anthony.

Anthony said he was in itself: is what I say now what I want to burn him since all these years? You just as I have time to assimilate and yet is what I dream to do is kiss her and tell her how much she missed me during this time, it is the only one that helped me to take without her knowledge, that I am totally crazy for it more and more each day ... If it is, she loves another ... tell him it is the love of my life and that nobody, nobody can ever replace. I will be able take a long time, even a little effort and I ...

Candy: (Anthony, you told me everything. It took courage you unbelievable because you do not confess to me all the suffering you have experienced. You're here, always find the right word. You have your faults but you also now a huge force even more impressive than before. I ask you just a little bit of time, there was not for long I think)  
She shivered despite his shawl. They looked around them and did not even realized that the days had begun to decline.

Anthony: you'll get cold, go.

Candy: oh wait, it was still a little time she says and then he must return the doves, it's so cute place.

Anthony: you're right, come on let's go.

They stayed for a few minutes, without knowing why it could not be resolved to return.

Anthony: he'll have to go home, you're cold.

Candy who shiver and snapping teeth: yes you're right.

She sighed as this time in regret, which did not go unnoticed in the eyes of Anthony.

While returning to Northfolk, he had to be real violence for not kissing madly.

She believed in herself (My god, I'm at a turning point in my life, I know I'll see Terry, some things are becoming clearer to me) before crossing the stairs, but that it time to say: Anthony, let me just a little time, just a little please, I spent a wonderful afternoon, thank you,

She pressed against him and went just as fast in the corridors leaving troubled but happy.

She returned to her room at the heart break and saw the pink shimmering gold and red copper illuminated by the outbreak that had been fed into the room.

Candy: That's it, I said ... I do not know what happens ... But for now, I have to track Terry as soon as possible, I must be the way she suddenly decided that things will settle.

She prepared to go down dinner, knowing now what she wanted and needed to do. She put a robe red underlining its size gracile highlighted a huge collar and lace cuffs.

Albert found it sitting in the middle of some guests picked and Terry. In his eyes, Candy immediately understood that something had happened

Candy: What's happening? I know just now.

Albert: Ah there you are Candy, but we expect where have you spent? Ment Albert is well doubting that she had spent the afternoon.

Candy: excuse me for my lateness, but the afternoon was so great she says looking panicky gaze Anthony.

(If it happens with me or even later, will be here, and here I do not want at any price) said she surprised herself by the vehemence of his tone.

It was perfectly impassive estimate among the other guests. She thanked the gaze and Albert Anthony.

Terry came to her: I can tell you after, you really I am talking.

Candy: with joy, of course (I feel it also has important things to tell me, I will know soon).

Dinner appeared to him forever. Anthony seemed very calm and peaceful. Only tapping his fingers from time to time on the table betrayed nervousness invisible in the eyes of all. Those who knew him could say he had arrived something important, his eyes were porcelain blue and a splash as they betrayed. Came to spend time at the show.

She hid her nervousness worse (but what does it expect, I'm not going to overtake him anyway, I will go ahead, it will come, hopefully)

It came and went in a small adjoining lounge out of sight. Terry arrived a few moments sipping Armagnac.

Terry: Well what do you do alone? I sought you

Candy: I waited for you, I thought you had something to tell me.

Terry: actually, I which are of importance.

Candy was sitting on a shepherdess, she appeared to him even more beautiful.

Terry: (I take my courage in both hands and I say luis, or it passes or it breaks, so I can take it with me now) Well, I was not there today and for several reasons, I will certainly have to return soon to London, plus we will offer me I think another world tour soon. As you said, I called the director will no longer have hair the strength to wrest Terry said with a small smile. But it's not just that. I went to see Suzanne today.

Candy: and how is it going? had it hard to say.

Terry: both after the news that I just tell him

Candy: Yeah she replied burning with impatience.

Terry: I told her that if she wanted, she could see me in the representations coming but it had to do certain things. Candy, listen, I, it came all of a block, and you will be the only woman I want, I am my Juliet or Ophelia, come, we forget everything and follow me.  
There was silence untenable.

She remained open-mouthed (t'en it took time to tell me, but what have you done?) Terry I

Terry: you do not have any mention, not you do not have. Come with me, my juliet

Candy: Terry, oh no I've never forgotten any of our times. I forget nothing. She got up closer to him "But I can not leave everything behind me like that if you go on tour, I"

Terry: be my muse, you have always been

Candy: Your muse, oh ... (he knew to find the words that troubled Candy)

Terry: only your presence is sufficient to ensure that everything goes well, I need you to be there, that's all I ask.

Candy: you always find the words as a person.

Terry: just then ...

Candy: Terry, I just need a little time to adjust some things and I

He turned and said in a voice vibrating with jealousy: when, as here, you have to settle things? You're the only woman in my life, alone! I tell you and you ... but I am! I've been an owner-occupation over the years. You were happy to be here until he reappeared and now nothing, am I really stupid and idiotic! Since it is here, I ...

She cried with a hoarse voice that Terry he was never known: How dare YOU say that? TE CONSIDER ME AS AN ENFORCING? TU METS IN DOUBT MY FEELINGS? ALL THAT YOU CROSS AND WHAT WE HAVE CROSS, UT PARENTHESE BETWEEN THE METS? I am about to answer them BUT WITH WHAT YOU COME TO ME, REALLY NOTHING TO ADD! HOW DO YOU HAVE CHANGE AS THAT ?

She escaped and went on crying.

Terry broke his glass on the mantelpiece and said: Since it's here and that there are apparently only one thing that makes the dam, we will be setting up some things for men this time!

Anthony took it apart and said to him.

Terry: I have you talking about is important.

Anthony: it can not wait until tomorrow says Anthony annoyed. He searched Candy gaze. Instinctively, he understood that something had happened. Where is Candy? he asked worried.

Terry: It does not look at you. For what I have to tell you, it better not be there. I would rather the fact that nobody hears us.

Anthony: If something happens to Candy, sorry to tell you that I watch you do not want to or not!

Both men and went into a dark corridor on the sidelines.

Terry: So now talking about, you know what I want.

Anthony: Yes, I know I've already told you that I'm not Anthony said in a tone dry.

Terry: What you do not know is that I said some things that could change the situation.

Anthony: Ah good ... but

Terry: And obviously, there's one of us is too many, you see where I am getting ..

Anthony: once and for all, I've already told you that I was not interested, I have been clear enough? Anthony is said to contain not explose.

Terry: It is going to have the situation go from one side or the other

Anthony: Candy, which will select it, full stop.

Terry: So you think like that it is sufficient for you and everything appears to be won! Wait, it's too easy! All too easy! A few roses and you're Mr pseudo gardener! Sorry, there is a bone I'm here and believe me, I do yield my place to anyone and if you could déguerpir would be much better. I really do not know she could find you interesting, not really

Anthony: you look here? Everything that happens between her and me, ever, do you know, never .. You begin to sweat with me here, I've already told you that this story duel I was not interested, it starts to make said that Anthony had lost his cool.

Terry who get worked up increasing and gave him a blow on the shoulder: react, at least for once in your life!

It would have cut away by a blow in the stomach and chin

Anthony: because thou hast been like that, that's the way I react! The first coup was to Candy and the second was for the roses, you do not know what you attack but if you continue, you know!

Terry: ah here, for once it changes is that Mr reacts

Another shot in the stomach was a call to order.

Anthony: Because you really, one of us is too many, but I would not do you the honor to accept this idea of a duel, that you would do well too happy

Terry: you scroll ah yes Terry said that he made his move.

This was the sentence too, the eyes of Anthony glittered.

Anthony: Well, since you take it so, it is understood, we will see who wins. Since you put things on it, I leave you the choice.

Terry: Great, I would make you know what tomorrow

Anthony: perfect said trembling with anger

Albert anxious not to see Candy found in his room. When she saw him, she rushed towards him.

Albert: Well? What's happening?

Candy: Oh Albert, it's so difficult, I do not understand, I believed to be safe but I do not know what Terry and I had words that I have waited all my life and after, I, it collpased broken by fatigue. I'm sorry to bother you with this but I ...

Albert: Albert Dear Candy cut you're facing a situation of choice that is really not easy. Do you like two men who love you in return, unfortunately, I can not t'influer. You have all three, it will be necessary there should be one of you taking a decision. I do not get involved in your life but very sincerely, I know you love Terry, but do not you think that you are having sweet feelings towards Anthony?

She had a response back: "But Albert, it is not possible! With everything that happened during all these years, it can not, it has only just come together and then even if Terry does not know, I,

Albert: Think a little interrupted Albert a gentle voice, or rather admit some things yourself, do not you think? It is difficult but necessary. I did not say anything but you know there are things that I noticed for many days and it does not deceive me think. I did not know that you blush easily or he is really very recent, if I were to cite one example among others ...

She remained silent for a few minutes, she looked long and said to him, Albert Oh, I think that once again, you're right, but I barely understand what I, I

Albert: I know from experience that it is very hard to deal with oneself, but the only thing I can tell you is that they wait until you decide. Not acting according to them and for once, think of you, not selfish, because I know that you're not, let your heart speak, do you put no barrier and you get to find what you always sought and that you deserve more than anyone else.

Candy: I so afraid of ..

Albert: they will understand your choice, not afraid

He spent some time with her, they talked at length. Three fates were being played. Everyone that night began to madly and hope sought solace in sleep making her dreams and hopes of the most insane.

.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20  
EVERYTHING RUSHES

Archibald effort to read records in poor condition. Him as Annie, Allystair and descending under the Rochefoucault the notary and read page after page without finding what they wanted without feverishly.

Archibald: it is hours that we seek, I wonder if we can find.

Annie: Well anyway, there is a trace of this birth certificate somewhere, she could not give birth alone, at least I hope so.

Patty: it was the best-known hospitals in Chicago, and here we are in the middle of nowhere, hopefully we'll find something.

Allystair: Wait, we have focused our research in a logical manner. Anyway, she had to go to Lakewood when we are really alone, we always look for a familiar and as this branch of André had a property that was not very far. When you're really alone, it is a survival reflex, I can tell you ... he says a strange air.

Patty looked at him: Ally, are you okay?

Allystair: yes do not worry, it will go, I assure you.

We should find it is not possible, it ought to be something!  
All 6 still sought for a long time. Archi by automatism took a last register in the middle of a shelf. At a stroke, Annie said:

Annie: Wait! You said it would normally be called Cécile, c'est bien ça?

-Yes! That's why here you have something?

Annie: look!

On a piece of yellow paper, one could see the name of Gwendoline ANDRE who gave birth in May 1898 of a little girl named Candy on the act, Rose, Cecilia. Apparently on the archives, she remained very shortly after birth and part without a trace.

Archibald: damn, look at Ally, it would be really good here, it would be here that could justify the origins of Candy, this is truly priceless!

So this means that we found your daughter, uncle John, I did thee promise, you can really rest in peace now  
Allystair: Candy, a genuine aristocrat, here then! Ca c'est vraiment plus fort que tout!

Patty: But where is Candy then? How will she take it and especially what could have happened between his birth and his abandonment to the home of Pony?

Annie: I think I have my own idea. Gwendoline had fallen out with his family and did not want a forced marriage, she had left behind, the only man she loved, she had to feel really alone in the world and no longer have the strength of raise her child, that's why she was left with an orphanage, it had to break her heart, poor thing!

Archibald: You're right, it is certainly one of the most plausible, given the geographical proximity, but explained.

He must find but where is it?

The 4 looked crestfallen.

But what is there?

Archibald: nothing, but it must be in France now

-Pardon? In France?

They explained a little of the path Candy

Archibald: What is curious is that it does not have sent a letter for some time

Annie: Oh my God, provided that he or nothing happened, it would be too terrible!

Allystair: Do not worry, I'm sure she is ok, but it's true, how do we do?

Archibald: the best we have to do is the last place where she lived.

All looked

Allystair: and if I was told that I return to France, I never thought çà

You will see that France is a very beautiful country, I hope you enjoy it "he says with an air of radiant

Archibald: and like that, we can see how the cradle of the family home since that time we did not go.

Allystair: the last time it actually goes back a long time, I have enough memories of cooking and music lessons!

Archibald: Oh yes, I remember you had plugged all the holes of the instruments with a kind of glue to your invention and after you have failed mouth stuck, you could not break away, it was really of a funny!

Patty: already? But you had the imagination at the time

Allystair I am sure we would have left a short time, I could make this stick, a very good invention said Ally falsely offended.

Patty: Ally Patty said with a smile, that's how I prefer you whispered she

Annie: Candy, an aristocrat, you realize ...

Archibald: Yes you are right Archi dreamer said, when we will review, I think we all have things to say.  
Annie: yes as you say said Annie pensive

It was very early when she woke up. It was calm but would make his choice. It needed to be alone. The conversation they had she and Albert had subsided. She decided to go to the end of the park to the sea She had an idea that seemed crazy but she wanted to work.

Candy: I'm going to see them while they are still sleeping. I know that I would say that this is not done but I did do that .... I need this time ... Yes ... I need it. The most important thing for me is to not make them suffer. Terry told me wonderful things, but only you who can tell me ...  
Anthony, the time is longer when you're here, your warmth, your sweetness ...

She dressed and at Terry allat first, she remembered what he had shown Anthony. She came behind the wall, slowly pushed and penetrated with infinite care in the room. It was a bit heart when she returned. The state of the bed proved restless and sleep late.

Candy: It is beautiful when he sleeps, you're still attractive if you knew ... Terry, if only you could wait a bit, let me just enough time, a little. And after .. Things that tell me you are so beautiful .. Make you an advance, but it has never been any question, you know .. I will make you suffer more, make you suffer, I never wanted to .. ever, Terry ..

Very slowly, she approached and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Terry turned into mourning. He spoke some words in his sleep "Candy, it would be enough of a sign, no one, I leave everything to you all .. If you knew as I love you "She remained close to him without saying anything to tears then it allata.

Anthony's room was opposite to that of Terry, she was surprised herself to move as easily, she let out a wall and entered another room, the heart beating.

Candy: if only they knew both, I do not know if I would tell them one day ... sometimes life needs its little secrets, I needed that moment ... yes really need to be alone with each of you two, so that we are alone and no one knows ..

It came near the bed but unlike remained behind for a moment  
Candy: Anthony ... I never thought you again .. never even dream and now you're here, it looks like an angel but you become a man now .. Yes .. We've all grown up, matured, things have happened yet ... Now I can m'avouer some things I had difficulty, or rather, I do not know, either ... you never, I would suffer no te never ... With you, I forget the time ... Anthony

Without the wake and with a huge soft, it just went hand in hair, Anthony spoke sleeping well, she just hear "it will never want me, it is not chosen me, but I would love always, I have always loved ... "Any scrapie Candy stifled tears to the eyes amount, remained for a few moments then left.

Back in her room, she no longer felt troubled but incredibly happy.

Candy: I hope they do not want me .. I am loved by two men how unique. I think it is time I take my responsibilities and I do not suffer more. I ask forgiveness already Terry and Anthony, sorry .. Albert was right, I have a choice, I just need to find myself alone, that's all I ask and then I think that yes I will let my heart

The day began to rise tinged with gray-pink, all seemed still asleep in the castle, she came out through the back door hoping not to meet anyone.

What was not surprise when it came down to meet Albert. Including this one right now in seeing that something would happen.

Albert: Candy? You are more that morning. You do not at least?

Candy: Hi Albert, oh no anything, I assure you. Can I ask a favor please?

Albert: Of course, what can I do for you?

Candy: If you ask me, could you say that I'm unavailable, I I need to be alone, you understand, I want to go watch the sea, I need calm.

Albert (here we are, my God, that's what I thought): Sure, no worries, I can promise you that you will not be disturbed

Candy: Thanks to you, thank you for everything.

Albert: I beg you, this is normal

When he looked away, he just said, "Go, my dear Candy, goes to the way that you will choose ..

Hours later, Terry and Anthony unwittingly found themselves at breakfast with Albert. When he saw them, he said, he will still have some bustle in the air I do not know me, here is expected to end soon anyway ..

Terry seemed cheerful that morning

Albert: Hello, gentlemen, this is a time that we did not cross

Terry: Hello, yes indeed, it was some time.

Anthony: Yes foudroyant Terry said Anthony gaze. His eyes seemed even bluer this morning but a steel blue

They talked, then seeing that they were seeking both eyes, Albert said: Candy will be unavailable today.

Terry: Out? Terry asked on high alert

Albert: Yes absolutely

Anthony demands nothing

They came out .

Terry: hello, and it's perfect, I think we will be able to explain.

Anthony: If you say, I find that this is an absolute nonsense.

Terry: Ah you scroll obviously

Anthony: I do not say Anthony scrolls out of it. Enough now! Well! That was your idea! Perfect! You will excuse me, I still have something to do in 20 minutes but I will be there

Terry: This is chosen. I found, it will be an obstacle course on horseback

Anthony turned pale, he had approached the horses again since his accident but never recovered and for good reason.

Terry: Well said Terry without seeing the reaction it would cause you have a problem?

Anthony: Absolutely not say that Anthony was fighting against himself. I'm there in 20 minutes

He went out an envelope and scribbled a few lines. Then he took the package that his mother had given him and Albert put his letter on top. It was invaded by an understandable fear, but also wanted to defeat the opponent he had in front of him and especially to win a victory over himself. Although the medical profession had again stated that the horse was not very suitable for him, this would cause her spine pain, he thought only one thing at this moment.

Anthony: I never thought it would appear to me that way then, but if this should happen is, let's go.

For his part, Terry is preparing to say: I may have been a little hard when you know what happened to him but the only way that I found in such a short time. Anyway, this situation can not continue  
They met 20 minutes later to the stables of the castle, Anthony looked ready.

Terry: Terry said there already? I t'avouer I am a bit impressed

Anthony: I really do not need your compliments and even less especially ta pity Anthony said in a voice acerbic

Terry: really? We'll see how you're doing.

Anthony: I perfect but you have nothing to prove, nothing!

Terry: You know what will result for the loser? I suppose you know.

Anthony: I have nothing to answer said Anthony who passed before him. Nothing. He was petrified by fear and choose a gray chestnut, a horse. When he approached, he had a few seconds hesitation and without realizing exactly what he was doing, had the movement just as if it had never stopped rising. At one point, everything revolves around him but he was retained and concentrated at the most.

Terry also rided horse and said: Either it is or is completely insane I must admit, it's really brave

He left the first of the team and went to a fairly isolated part of the park to the north.

Terry: Well, are you ready?

Anthony: I am.

The two men toisèrent another. Terry concentrate on the course they would take and had constantly before our eyes the image of Candy. "Candy, after what will happen, I hope very sincerely that you come, I would repeat my love, je would repeat you the words .. Love of my life ..."

Anthony is about to repeat the same thing "Candy, whatever happens, I love you like a fool after this and I'll tell because I have to say, yes, I can not stand it any more remember me in everything that I want you to whisper ... "

They left the little trot to the moor ...


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

A DUEL

The sky was of lead. The wind began getting up on the short moor.

During time, everything wobbled around Anthony, but he should quickly regain the upper hand.

Terry should arrive at his height and says to him: you agree, to gallop until the foot up to the hill there? Then a series of jumps of obstacles and so really he there no losing, to gallop up to the edge of the cliff, unless it causes you problem?

Anthony answered nothing and began launching by passing in front of him. The first third of course in question was on flat but rather marshy ground. Everything became more complicated after by arriving at the foot of this hill which was in fact a type of small mountain eroded widely by time. Undergrowth alternated various obstacles with uneven places and especially as natural hedges, trunks of overturned trees and other one there. When they arrived very above, it was possible to see behind a very rigid slope which went towards the sea and that bent just before in a type of small dale.

Terry should be unseated during some seconds and should quickly correct himself by dashing forward in small gallop.

Anthony was surprised himself feelings which he felt by going back up, he especially hoped not to transmit his nervousness too much in his setting. During his accident, his horse had been immediately slaughtered, he had been deeply affected. In spite of pain which he began smelling at the level of the back, he began galloping and tells himself «I have to arrive at it, he is needed, I really have it enough to trail along çà behind me, this accident, I am going to conquer him in all meanings of the word, I am going to go there»

Terry told himself: I have to take the advance, it has nevertheless a sacred notch, but oh well, I am going to show you, it is everything.

He moved faster, Anthony should do the same. Sheafs of muddy waters splashed the moor, even if the peat and the heather stifled noise, the horses were heard to beat the more and more quickly soil. Anthony all at once should find some reflexes which he searched since the beginning and who missed him, happy to find them, he went past again in front of surprised Terry. He should make a detour even by a more uneven part of the ground

Terry: he is careless where what?? He launched in triple gallop.

The completely silent nature without any noise of bird nor soul which lives was flustered by two horsemen arrows of deep money who speeded up non-stop their mad running.

Anthony began having persistent pain at the level of lumbars but felt completely intoxicated of complete freedom, what had been cruelly lacking to him during these last years. He tasted every second.

Terry moved faster and was in front of the first purpose, Anthony arrived little time afterwards.

Terry: rather well, I must admit him finally any proportion kept of course.

Anthony: I asked for nothing you says this one already by spurring on his horse and beginning climbing, pain continued pulling her but he should like to forget it at the farthest. He felt happy to have been able to go back up on horseback. «I would have never believed, I have to want until the end, I have to hold.. »He hounded his setting and headed for the first rather dark undergrowth.

Terry tore along straight as though he had already known the ground. At instant, the undergrowth cleared and formed a form of semicircle, it was exactly the same shape as the famous day when it had had its accident. Even by making all possible efforts, Anthony should not can help crossing every baby not enough his stress to his horse who should feel him in succession by rearing. Everything went past again very quickly in front of the eyes

He howled with a strong voice «Not, more now» He shouted so extremely that Terry although forward should hear him and turned round. Anthony closed eyes and opened again them surprised to meet on his setting which guided him. Having tranquilized her, he left again and caught making the jump of obstacle, exercise which he re-practiced obviously with a not secretive pleasure, however Terry always kept a comfortable advance even if Anthony nibbled every second of the ground more.

The ground really became very uneven, until the instant when they attained a rather impressive hedge of yew trees. Terry moved back, should gather momentum and more impressed than he appeared to it, jumped. Jump should be worthy of the biggest equestrian shopping. He should just tranquilize his setting which hung back a bit. Anthony arrived behind and saw obstacle «I do not know if something will happen to me, if it is case my last thought will be for her» he does not think any more and should launch. Jump should seem to him interminable, he should just hear the wind to hiss to the ears and closed eyes he touched up earth and should retort live broadcasting in triple gallop

Terry: wait says to him a bit anxious Terry, because the top of the hill really began becoming abrupt.

He exceeded it and should just have the time to say to him: bravo but nothing is still earned believe me.

Anthony: I have already said to you that I had it only make your comments and even more now answered him Anthony, rather persistent vertebral pain began waking up and making him every baby not much suffer.

Terry reached the height the first, Anthony always on his heels.

Terry: well, I must say that I did not believe in it.. But ok here is the summit and you are there also. Bravo nevertheless for your jump, I must say it

Anthony answered nothing a bit contracted air.

They rested their settings a little put in severe test without claiming to be anything. Tension began becoming really palpable.

Anthony: I am ready for the last section of course.

In front of them a very rigid slope went down.

Terry: well if you say it said impatient Terry to finish it, let's go to it

Terry who had never ceased really going up during all these years made live broadcasting darker, Anthony should more feel a pain and in spite of all joy which he had, began showing a little of tiredness. He had Terry outdistanced told itself in himself «do not say to me that it is me who won, in any case, I make fun of it frankly to consider in term of earning or of loser. But since we both know the exit of this course and as it is somebody of word, I am finally going to be able say to him all that I have to say him, Candy …»

He arrived at the edge of the cliff.

When Anthony should reach it, there should be a huge silence flustered by the wind which of light breeze began strengthening.

They said looking at nothing in the comparing the sea, each knew that thereafter, his own life would take another turn and with good reason.

Terry should break silence the first.

Terry: I would not say to you what it implicates, I assume that you know it.

Anthony should answer nothing.

Terry: since you say nothing, I am going to apply and answer. I think that you are not going to come back on your word, if you have something to say to him, you will be able to see yourself last time, I know what that is.. Contrary to what you believe, çà I understand it but the rest, you know it very well.

Anthony still answered nothing.

Terry: it is all what it makes you??? You know however what it implicates You have nothing else to say??

Anthony answered finally in a deaf voice: then listening-good what I am going to say you. Agreed, I lost this duel. I have only one word really. For me, I do not consider Candy as you make him. You have your way, I have mine. You settled in rival, and that's true that I am it one, it is the only thing for which we agree. Improved, you will have the first place because contrary to you, if she is happy with other one, I would let her leave, there is only the happiness which imports me most, it is the only thing which counts for me, even if it is with other one he should become sullen. It is all that there is to say. On the contrary, I am sorry, I am not going to disappear from the surface of the earth to please you. Even if you think that I am only a dream or somebody ethereal, I do not know it, in any case, really interest me no way. I thank you really for your condescension, really, I have to ask you for permission so that they see themselves, her and me, you would perhaps like to be there to be a hood? We are in full frenzy!! On it, I really have nothing more to say to you, I would be really grateful to you to leave me a supporting royal peace!!

He left again in succession even not leaving the time to Terry to answer In his joy, Terry even did not think Anthony of having just said to him. He was too happy and thought only of a thing to go back in succession in Norhtfolk, the day beginning going down

Albert began making uninterrupted return tickets in his office

Albert: then Georges?

Georges: I am sorry Mister, but I searched them, and none of them is there.

Albert: I know that they are not any more children, far off!! But it is not normal! Candy did not come back you are really sure? Albert insisted

Georges: I assure you Mister

Albert: very well, I thank you.

Georges: if I can afford, Mister has very anxious air

Albert: I can confess it to you, yes I am there, because I suspect what is being played and it is really important

Georges: that Mister does not worry, everything is going to end up arranging.

Albert: if you say it, says Albert, but I really hope that

He should go out of his office, there were several guests but he wondered how he is going to make because he really did not feel like chairing a dinner whatever it is.

Without realising it, he was in front of Candy's room, he hit and which should be its surprise when he should hear a voice to say to him «yes enters»

He entered and should see her erroneously growling by Ashley who found it very difficult to disentangle his hair, the wind of afternoon had dried out its nice blonde hair

Ashley: Miss should not have gone out without anything on the head, your hair is going to be damaged

Candy: do not get worried, they saw many others.

Ashley: it is not a reason, it is still going to be necessary that I to put you of some oil of St John's wort

Candy: I assure you, it is not necessary

Ashley did not listen to him and went to search the bottle

Candy turned round and said: Oh good night Albert, excuse me

Albert: I excuse me for disturbing you said Albert, but be able to know Candy???. Without his knowing why, it should be suddenly taken of a desire to laugh which he should find it very difficult to contain.

Candy: excuse me but I wanted to make you surprise and as you had said to me that you accepted this evening, me, but there are small technical worries which I had not envisaged said Candy struggling with one of his shoe to be undone.

Albert: you are incredible!! There is only you who could make çà! If I was not so happy to see you, I think that I would have, but you are said so much the better Albert there by laughing.

Candy: as you had said to me that you accepted the ambassador of States Unis in England, I wanted to honour.

Albert: it is very nice to you but me

She looked at him with a very calm air, Ashley being very concentrated on her task of untangling, she completely felt at ease to speak.

Candy: Albert, you were right, it is necessary to be able to let speak the heart. I chose she says the world most simply, I did not know that it would come as that but I chose.

They looked during some minutes.

Albert: I am really very happy there for you. I knew in any case that you would find your way; I was sure there.

Candy: I owe you more than every Albert, and if you had not been, me there

Albert: I made nothing of the whole and you owe me nothing. It was completely normal that you do not feel the only, it is the slightest of things

Candy: But you did not see them today?

Anthony: to say to everything to you, I was occupied enough, and not I saw them

Candy: but they did not say anything to you? says Candy who began getting worried a bit.

Albert: they are men you know, they know what they make

Candy: yes you are right said Candy who should blot to concentrate on something else, between other one on the choice of his toilet.

Anthony came back to first to the made tired enough castle, pain at the level of the cervical and of the lumbars began making him suffer rather strongly.

By accident, he and Albert bumped into each other.

Albert: Anthony?? But what takes place, it looks as if you come back, is it possible???? You did not make what I believe?? You went back up on horseback???!!!

Anthony: yes, I went back up, I would have never believed in it myself but I made it. Yes, I went back up, if you knew, all these feelings, I had forgotten them, I cannot translate what to you what it was.

Albert: I have to judge you nor to tell myself though it is. I assume that if I ask you how you go, you are going to say me very well said Albert become suddenly strict

Anthony: but yes, there is no worry

Anthony: then you can explain me why since soon, you lean in the wall and what you have features irritated by pain??

Anthony: it's nothing, I assure you, it is going to regulate.

Albert: yes of course says Albert, you do not have sedative anymore, I assume?

Anthony: if, I have it but I assure you that everything is going very well to go and that I would be in dinner soon.

Albert: very well since you the said should answer Albert of a sharp tone, I dare to hope that you will not have recourse to the morphine as I had once seen.

Anthony: No!! said Anthony who stood up even if the back made him suffer, I would surpass this pain also, he is not right there.

Albert: well, I say to you see you later says in no way persuaded Albert.

Anthony: excuse me but her not …

Albert: not she knows anything cut him Albert and I do not know of what she would think of it, I would influence nobody but say to you well that she will see thing to be some

Anthony: it is everything that I wanted to know thank you says Anthony who left again towards his room, features were made tired by pain

Albert should cross Terry at the foot of the staircase and should know almost all that had taken place by seeing him

Albert: good night Terry says Albert of a bit weary tone

Terry: good night Albert, excuse my keeping, I run to get changed

Albert: please you have not to clear yourself. Will you be present soon?

Terry: euh yes, of course, absolutely.

Albert: said well Albert who should turn round feeling suddenly very tired. I hope that now in little time, each will be able to find the peace of mind and that things are finally going to tell themselves as they should always have told themselves. I know now and I think that it is the most important. Everything is going to be played in little time.

He should look out the window the sea of oil that evening. A full moon was reflected leaving in the infinity of the thousands of small brightness of well-blended money. «Cold is going to begin becoming established soon thought of Albert but it is strange, he is still not smelt indoors while the season advances»

She ended up getting ready and crooned allowed to comb. Ashley had succeeded in giving again the volume and any sound shining in his superb hair and should be surprised that Candy who ordinarily gave signs of impatience is so much allowed to make. The toilet, an ultramarine dress in very vaulted size and stole in tulle embroidered sat enthroned on a chair. Terry gave left luggage offices to make prepare his suitcases and should get ready for having dinner. Anthony struggled and wanted to forget his pain, he should get ready paradoxically even more quickly than ordinarily. Each got ready knowing from now on that the hours to come would change destinies radically.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

A CHOICE

Archibald, Allystair, Patty, Annie and Jean were completely at a loose end in front of a home in brick typical of the Amiens region.

Annie: you see what I had said to you, she is not, my God there, provided that nothing happens to her! I am so afraid for her, if you knew

Archibald: let's go to see the concierge, he knows something perhaps

Jean: yes you are right, it is the best means to know

Allystair: it really makes me strange to have returned especially as it was not far

Patty: Ally you do not feel well? If it is too hard, you know, they can …

Allystair: Everything does not worry you, with you will go for the best he say to him in the ear.

Archibald knocked of the lodge. A small woman no higher than three apples should answer

It is for what Mister? this one distrustful says by seeing so much world

Archibald: Excuse us Madam for disturbing you, does a young lady of the name of Candy Neige André stay always here?

Candy Neige, it says to me nothing

Patty: a blonde young lady with ribbons in hair

Wait, ah yes, for the young lady of second, she was so nice, always a small word or a baby good morning. She left

Jean: left but where??

I know that she worked a lot, she was besides very tired. Once she came back thrown into a panic enough, she did not go out even any more from her home, except time, I too much did not dare to disturb her. Until day, when a mister very in black came to search her in a nice car. Think if I remember it, I remember very well, because there was an odd thing in the front, as a top, or an object.

Allystair: a man in black, you say, but how was he please?

Wait, I little saw him. He was sizeable, very distinguished with a hat, here is what I can say to you

Patty: you do not remember any other detail? It is really important please.

No, I can say more, really, to you about it but a mister who had very well-trained air. Think, I served in the past in big houses, then I can admit right away this type of thing. Ah if, he had a very fine moustache, çà saw him, but it is all that I can say to you. He even said to me that one very waited somewhere for Miss and that she came from a very high family, it is for that I said nothing. Otherwise think therefore, I would have never let them leave. This young lady, what can she be nice, even that once, she said to me something that seemed to me curious. I did not raise it over instant, I do not know if it can have his importance.

Archibald: said always, all that can us use I assure you will be the welcome.

And well, once she came back, she adit me good night and started to sniff. She asked me if I did not have roses or flowers in the lodge. I answered him that not. She seemed very flustered, it is the first time that I saw her as çà. I asked him if something did not go, she said to me that not, but I saw well that she was nevertheless strange. She said to me that she had believed she admitted a perfume of flower which she had sniffed, there is for a long time..

Archibald: you are sure of the fact that you say said Archi about hoarse voice?

Pardi, rams yes!! I still know what I say, I am not still completely disturbed!!

Archibald: you realise he says to Ally

Allystair: yes says this one one but it is completely impossible hushes up about serious air knows it, she believed perhaps she smelt but it does not go farther. You know when they are far from one, completely rooted out, they grab hold of everything that what can make us think of our familiar world, of smells.

Archibald: I agree, but Candy would have never made çà on this subject and you know why very well. She would have never started to think of a perfume of rose as that

Allystair: Yes, you are right but it is strictly impossible What does it mean?

Both brothers looked completely put off

Annie: Archi, you are sure that goes?

Archibald: yes, go, do not worry you.

Jean: And you do not know incidentally where this man in black would have taken him? You really do not know where?

Allystair: Did Archi exclaim of a blow, a man in black with a very fine moustache, it says to you nothing, remember, it could be, but then if it is case, why would he have come to search Candy?

Archibald: But tell see instead of considering by mysteries Archi got impatient

Allystair: it resembles feature for feature Georges the particular secretary of the uncle William, remember when Candy came to live at our place, it was there, it can be only shone!! I am sure there

Archibald: You believe? says Archi about agreement but why would he have what happened come and especially? If Candy left as çà it is because there was something very important, she would have never left everything unfinished behind her. He wait say suddenly to the concierge, this metallic object which you saw or this top, you could describe her?

Oh you know, I do not remember any more too much, on the contrary,it shone is everything that I can say.

Allystair: it would not resemble a bird incidentally said Ally?

Now that you say it, if it is, says the concierge, as a type of eagle very gilt with so to speak three bright babies, yes I remember repeated the one who in fact had any seen good.

Jean: But these are your weapon, if I do not make a mistake?

Archibald: absolutely said Archi. Thank you still to you for your assistant

All thanked the concierge and went out

Allystair: Georges would therefore have come to search Candy but then afterwards?

Archibald: I see only the single solution, the uncle William wanted to see it. I heard that he left in Europe but it is everything.

Annie: and you know in no way where he is?

Allystair: no, but they are going to know it, believe us

Archibald: yes, you are right, we are going to make leave a mail right away, and normally, he must have followed it, I assume.

Allystair: to know, do you believe, that he would have been able to go back there?

Archibald: How is that there? In Northfolk you believe? Though yes you could be right. I know nothing about it, but that attracts nothing.

Jean: let us hope that we are quickly going to know it

Allystair: do not get worried, I am sure that we are going quickly to find her, we are soon at the end of our peregrinations, if it is case, dear Patty, I would make you discover the nicest place of all Scotland and cradle of all our family.

Archibald: Who saw crossing all our child's stupidity, I cross it and of the best.

Annie: provided that we find her quickly

Ally: go to go very quickly now, I am sure there.

Jean: May God hear your prayer because I would confess you that I also, am impatient to know her.

Archibald: Oh çà you are going to see, once she is known, it is somebody who really belongs to your life.

Patty: it is my best friend and I know why, she has so much qualities of heart.

Allystair: yes, you are right, and with a gold heart.

Annie: Candy and I were raised together, she is as my sister, I could not support that something happens to her

Jean: and good, I am really impatient to know her and to say him some things even if I hope it will not be too heavy to hit for her.

Archibald: do not get worried, you will not be alone.

All took back the way of the hotel which they had reserved. Once arrived, Archi and Ally spoke quite a long time only both about this smell of rose and how she had been able to land at the uncle's William's.

Albert deeply conversed with the American ambassador in England.

Albert: delighted to see again Andrew to you

Andrew: I also, it made so much for a long time, you really have a superb residence

Albert: yes, if walls could speak, believe me, they would have it long to tell you.

Andrew: I confess you that I am delighted to come here. It changes England so much, him there here a key of Romanticism and of mystery, even if the country misses me, I must say.

Albert: You want to go back to it?

Andrew: My faith, it touches me lightly for some time, I feel like seeing again our expanses as well as many things and you, you are still how long going to stay in Europe?

Albert: I still have business to be regulated and I confess you that it is also hanging in something else he made by searching them of look (how is it that that I still don't see any of three, would it be possible that already, not I think and however of it?)

Andrew: But what there is, you have anxious air?

Albert: euh not, excuse me

Andrew: Ah yes, in fact in comparison with for what you asked me last time when they saw themselves, I did researches and I found. There was well MISTER LLOYD BROWN who was chief of stables of the queen Victoria up to the decease of this one. The queen shortly before to die had ennobled him, even if he did not wish it. He became Lord BROWN with that, a domain really very comfortable in the region of Sussex. This domain besides is not any more maintained, I searched little and I found well trace of MISTER HENRY BROWN admiral of marine who would have had a son. He stopped. You listen to me? he says by questioning Albert

Albert: Of course says Albert who had air elsewhere. What you say??? HENRY BROWN but it was my brother-in-law!! Then Anthony would be …

Andrew: It is necessary to see derivation to see if he can complain in direct title, I made do researches in archives and I should know it very shortly.

Albert: Anthony an English lord? And good !!

Andrew: It is the surprises what reserves for us life sometimes but at that you look as that? he questioned in clairvoyant Albert to turn round non-stop towards the staircase

Albert: nothing, I think that we can go there

Terry got ready to go out of his room, he tells himself: I could go to search her now, I could everything say to her but I am going to wait that we are alone afterwards, in any case in the middle of these guests, it will not attract attention. And afterwards it claims to be nothing more, to be impatient that the time accelerates.

Anthony was pulled by constant pain but thought only of a thing: I have to see again her, he is needed. Come what may, I am going to say him. Afterwards they will see well. If it is indeed, the occupations of my small life if lined up well will take back as before but what will arrive at me afterwards. Only to see her, it will be already so good for me

She was ready. Ashley was proud of what she had achieved in making with her hair. She thought she was different this evening «she is really going to make feeling, she is really very nice, I do not come back there this evening, I could make all that I wanted without her saying nothing or without her asking that she is let make all alone, she has air to dream».

Ashley: Miss, I think that it is the hour which you took down

Candy answered nothing

Ashley: Miss?

Candy: Sorry? Oh forgiveness Ashley, I am sorry, me not ais not seen spending the time, I am going to be late, yes, it is necessary to go for it.

Ashley: I ask you (undoubtedly, it is really strange this evening, what takes place?)

By accident, every three met in the mouth of the corridor just before the staircase.

Terry: Good night Candy, what an elegance!

Candy: Thank you she says about a little voice.

Anthony: You are really very nice

Candy: I thank you she says by looking down.

Terry: Can I accompany you?

Candy: Oh yes with pleasure she says about a delighted air.

Terry: (good blood even more than some hours to wait, more than some hours and I could say to my Juliet, I could everything say to her)

Anthony: (and good, I would be kind enough to make a mistake, but unfortunately, I think that it is not the case, Candy, excuse me, but I just ask you last time to say to you).

All set up, dialogues rang good train out, everybody seemed satisfied even if some mines were only facade.

At instant, she leant towards Terry and says to him: excuse me but they will have to speak to each other.

Terry: yes, but why not soon, I also have something very important to say to you.

Candy: I also, but do not worry you, we are going to find the time.

Terry demonstrated no vexation so much was big his surprise.

Ending dinner and guests began going to the living room she resumed «excuse me, I come back» She went up to Anthony and called her« but what you have?»

Anthony: Nothing, I assure you said Anthony struggling more and more against his pain tensed features. You are really delightful, you know, I wanted to say to you, you are really the nicest.

Candy: Thank you she says enraptured. It will be be possible to see each other please, I would have something very important to say to you.

Anthony: But sure when you wish it.

Candy: (it is curious, he does not ask me even if it would be possible to see soon, it looks as if he is darker than ordinarily, he has air really tired)

She got ready to answer when Albert touched her the shoulder: Sorry to bother you, Candy, can I see you one instant?

Candy: of course

They left towards a small living room.

Albert: Here is. Georges has just learnt me. Imagine whom persons search and very feverishly to you.

Candy: persons but who?

Albert: oh you know them very well, it is about Archibald, Annie, Patricia, Allystair and mister de la ROCHEFOUCAULT

Candy: Allystair?? Then this intuition which I had, he did not die in the field of honour?

Albert: and good not, for our biggest happiness.

Candy: Allystair, oh my God, thank you says Candy by crying about joy.

Albert: I cannot leave it so in the prudent approach. I am going to say them where you are

Candy: but who is this mister de la ROCHEFOUCAULT?

Albert: I did not grab everything, but I know that he absolutely wants to see you.

Candy: To see me, me, but?

Albert: we will know about it more once he will be there, you do not believe?

Candy: yes indeed, but it means that we are going all to find us here?

Albert: and yes, it has of it all air, life is strange really.

Candy: but Ally and Archi, they do not know for Anthony?

Albert: yes I know and besides, I too much do not know how I am going to make.

Candy: you always said to me that it was necessary to let speak some things sometimes and really there, I think that it is similar.

Albert: yes, you are right. They are going to be so happy

Candy: excuse me said Candy who of a blow should seem very impatient, but I have to see Terry and Anthony, me

Albert: please see you later.

She left by searching Terry of look. She found him with a wrong carelessness waiting for him.

Terry: I waited for you, if we went thereabouts?

Candy: yes, but where is Anthony?

Terry: that matter where he is, it is in me that you want to speak not?

Candy: indeed, but for what I have to say, I would really like both that you are there. Finally, I have to speak to you separately but you have to be both there

Said Terry: I do not know, he had a bit made tired air, he left

Candy: left but where? (there is indeed something that does not go, he would have never gone away without valid reason as çà saying no word, it is not absolutely in its habits)

Terry: I do not know said Terry who began losing patience.

Candy: Terry, I am going to say to everything to you both, but the only thing for which I ask you, it is that you are both there. Please can you grant me this favour?

Terry: well Miss Task of Sound it made an air scoffing, but very happy in itself, since you ask for it me so mildly, I could refuse it you, but please Candy, no more too much for a long time, really in little time, me ask you said Terry beginning again becoming serious (she is with me and we are both only ones, it is already well, even very well)

Each thought at the hours marching now towards the statement which is going to change their life.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

I CHOOSE YOU

Candy remained the first one left of party with Terry. They spoke between other one of the way more appeased by its career as well as rooms which he wanted to play, to see going up perhaps.. He wanted to pass also to the production. They also conversed with several guests but she was anxious« but where he can be it is not normal!» Not being fond of it any more, she left Terry and contacted Albert in big dialogue interrupting it «Albert, excuse me, I am sorry, can I?»

Albert: Excuse me. Candy what takes place? You have the mine any defeat?

Candy: did you see Anthony?

Albert: Anthony, euh, I believed him there but

Candy: I searched him everywhere but he is untraceable

Albert: euh, you really searched everywhere? (He too much had to suffer and he had to go to his room, how could I say to him, I do not know how it is going to take him, good blood, what I could say to him?) he should start to think at full speed. He perhaps went to his room

Candy: He would have informed about it me if he had something, Albert what there is?

Albert: Go to see if it is in his room and tell me if there is whatever it is.

She tells herself (there is something that is not clear, I know that Albert would never make me this type of thing, I am going to have of it the net heart right away): you are right, I am going to go to see

She took staircases up fast, she was called but she did not answer, she ran almost in the corridor: But what takes place? I am going to know it.

She hit and heard nothing.

Candy: Anthony, you are there?

She re-knocked

Candy: Anthony

She opened and saw a room in semi-half-light.

It belonged to half sitting on its bed, features drawn by the suffering struggling of very its force against pain

Candy: Anthony, you are sick? What you have?

Anthony: Candy, you are there? Oh I did not want that you see me in this state, me

Candy: For the love of the Sky, say to me what you have please, I ask you

Anthony: I have pain in the back sometimes which sometimes make me bad surprises but go to go, I assure you

Candy: Anthony, I know that does not go, You would have had to say it, I searched you everywhere

Anthony: I did not want to disturb you, you were with Terry excuse me. And then, I did not want..

Candy: You did not want what?

Anthony: I do not want that you see me in this state or as a disabled person, I did not want. He had a rictus because a pain in spiral got from him the cervical

Candy: But how can you think that ? I would never take you for a disabled person, ever! You already have one the courage to confront all that you crossed then I would never take you for what you are not.

Suddenly she should see him crying, she did not know if it was of pain or something else.

Anthony: I feel so useless to suffer always and to complain.

Candy: Say never again çà!! Candy completely thrown into confusion says.

He looked at her and tried at her to get up at the price of serious efforts and went towards the window

Anthony: you have to be able to why I have this crisis there especially, I must say it to you. I, today, I did something that I would be never thought to be capable of making. I went back up on horseback. I had never made it since this accident, I had lost all these feelings. I could not translate you the freedom which I felt. The doctors had not too much recommended it to me seen a vertebral fragility which I have but I made it. I can be taken only to myself. I am sorry Candy.

She did not believe the ears and answered nothing

Anxious he turned round and says to him: please say to me something.

She says to him about a very calm voice: I have not to judge you. If you could find the feelings which you liked, I am really very happy there for you. The only thing Anthony, do not endanger you it is all that I can say to you.

Sedatives beginning making their effect, pain became blurred hardly but tiredness began earning it.

Anthony: you wanted to say me anything?

Candy: Forgiveness? Yes, but I think that tomorrow will be preferable, your eyes close up all alone.

Anthony: but not, me

Candy: I can admit some things, you do not believe? It is better than you are perfectly listening to hear what I have to say you.

He curses internally of his state but says to him: You are right but I think that tomorrow it will go better.

Candy: Yes, it cannot be in another way, in there tomorrow. And promise me a thing

Anthony: Which?

Candy: So never, it goes this night, make it me know right away please

Anthony: not but I assure you, a good night of rest and it will go much better

Candy: Anthony says about a strict voice

Anthony: I promise you

Candy: Then in tomorrow and at good night

Anthony: At good night

By going out, she sees the casket of Rosemary put down on a pedestal table and stopped some instants

Candy: oh this casket, it seems to me but it is that of your mom

Anthony: yes, you remember?

Candy: Oh yes, it was the first time of my life that I saw so many jewellery, I leave you, in tomorrow

Anthony: in tomorrow

She went back to the big living room where the party had to end soon.

By seeing her, Terry says to him: Candy, where had you passed? I searched you

Candy: yes, excuse me I had something to make, I am sorry.

Terry (she indeed went to see my rival to see in which state it was but tomorrow, it is sure all that will be ended): having said well Terry at the price of serious efforts of patience, you are searched Candy, several persons asked you and me too.

Candy: and good let's go on this nice party while do you say about it?

Terry: Yes, but say to me when will be possible see each other tomorrow

Candy: dices that we will meet, that do you say about it?

Terry: agreed.

The party continued without notable incident, each should leave in its flats. Terry thought in tomorrow and of his departure, Anthony deeply slept of a refreshing sleep exhausted by his pain.

Once put to bed, Candy looked at the bunch of roses and thought: Miss PONY, sister Maria, you said to me that I would make happy the man who would accompany me. Albert, you told me to let speak my heart. How I could never thank you for having been there and to have been able say to me words. Tomorrow, my life will be changed by what I am going to say, most hard will be to begin but afterwards, I think that it will go. I am going to avoid equivocating too much it in my head.

The peace surprised her herself, she dreamt some minutes and should fall asleep.

The following day, Terry got up enough early and went to see Albert.

Albert: Good morning Terry, you are very morning.

Terry: Good morning Albert, excuse me I wanted to maintain you of my departure.

Albert: Ah you leave?

Terry: really, I have commitments which cannot wait any more and I must go back in London.

Albert: Ah and when do you intend to leave?

Terry: Very fast, I confess to you, it is imminent. Can I see two or three things before?

Albert: But sure says to him Albert suspecting well of what

Anthony should appear features a bit drawn but obviously delayed by pain of the day before.

She got ready and opted for a red madder. Calmly, she took down and when she saw them tells itself: Oh then çà, it is although they are there both, I am finally going to be able to say to them.

When she should appear, three men looked at her by knowing very well that this instant would not renew itself

Every 4 looked by knowing what is going to take place. They spoke about the persistent freshness which began becoming established.

At instant, Anthony thought: it is absolutely necessary that I go to the conservatory, because cold is not going to defer.

He went away as well as Albert leaving Candy and Terry only.

Candy: you would not like to be of benefit for last time of the park?

Terry: yes, I want.

They walked and looked at the sea in the distance of a lead grey.

Not being fond of it any more, he spoke the first: I have to tell you, I have to go back in London at once.

Candy: You leave? Agreed, me

Terry: I know that you wanted to speak to me but before I wanted to say to you. I said to you some things and I always think of it. You are the woman whom I would indeed love most on this earth. I give you all that I have. Come with me, you cannot forget all instants when we crossed. I know that you cannot. Hushed up will accompany me everywhere, I so much need your presence, without you, I am nothing. Come with me, forget everything. You will never have to care about the following day. You will be my Juliet, the only one and the only. Nobody will be able to love you as I liked you. I am not a dream and am very real. You and me, it is for life, I am sure there, they leave now saying no word at the end of the earth. There is Suzanne anymore as me, nor Anthony for you. We will be only us two. Come

Candy: Terry, the feelings that I have as you is always in my heart, I so extremely loved you. You have never been a foil as you could think of it. I forget nothing of instants that we crossed together and would never forget them. I do not ask you to stop everything for me and never I would make it. I am sorry, I cannot leave at the end of the earth by leaving everything behind me, I am too much tied to those who accompanied me throughout my life. When I left you, I asked so that you are always happy. I know now that you have an artistic temperament and that to stay for a long time for you in a place, it would represent suffering.

I could perhaps follow you from time to time, but I do not see myself roaming the world as you, you risk making it very indeed. You said to me the nicest words that a man says to me. I know that you have wounds in you when we saw each other on the boat for the first time, I would never forget. You could make beat my heart as person but Terry, when I sent you mails later and when one left again, hushed up about me have never answered me. I absolutely do not bear a grudge against you, because I knew that you were taken by your growing success. I know that you thought of me but misses him time and circumstances made that you could not answer me.

I know that you are entirely going to bloom in your artist's career and that you will indeed be the biggest actor that the earth hits. Terry, I do not bear a grudge against me, but cannot follow you. Besides, I did not know to you a so jealous temperament that I could see and jealousy, grieved but I cannot support. You believed some things while I knew nothing myself. I cannot Terry, do not bear a grudge but I cannot. Everything is made for two but sometimes you have tendency to forget it, I think; or at least recently. I do not know if you will believe me, but with you, I knew what meant passion.

Terry: then says disillusioned Terry, çà means that you do not want to come with me?

Candy: I am sorry, Terry, do not bear a grudge.

Terry: then, he won, I would have served only for making you wait until you find him?

Candy: but why, do you consider in term to win or to lose? And I absolutely did not know that I am going to find Anthony, how could I know it?

Terry: I make fun of it completely, my words do not seem to have touched you, then, I see. I am going to stop my career and take back a life idle since I assume that your decision is made.

Candy: But why do you want to stop anything so nice? Uninterrupted please.. It is me who ask for it you, continue for it..

Terry: if you are not there, it is strictly of use for nothing.

Candy: Terry, one day you said to me, whom I could get outside the best of you, then I ask you, I plead you even, continue getting outside what is of nicer, more marvellous in you, I ask you.

He says to him shortly: the love of my life has just left me and you ask me of..

Candy: Terry, I do not bear a grudge against me, ask you said Candy

He turned round, stayed of long minutes silent and says to him about a blow: if I make for what you ask, will you come to see me yes or not?

Candy: I would be delighted to come to attend your representations and to see the most brilliant actor that the earth hits.

Terry: Well does he say roughly, I would send you invitations, you promise me that you will come to see me?

Candy: I swear it to you.

Terry: Well, I regulate any çà and I would send you all what needs dices my return London. Know that I would always love you Candy, I would like to be alone, in next.

He should leave fast without turning round.

She should tell herself: I did not want to make him suffer but I have to tell him, Terry whom I would never forget …

Some tears appeared but she corrected itself by telling himself: I have to go to see somebody supporting.

It walked of a step assured towards the conservatory and entered. Anthony was occupied with his roses, she found her sad air (I understand why, I hope that you go very quickly smile again)

Anthony: Candy, it is nice to come said a bit surprised Anthony.

Candy: it is so nice as place that I wanted to see again it. How do you go?

Anthony: It goes better, I thank you. (How is it that that she is here now, she should be with Terry, I do not understand but she is there and I am going to say him)

She watched at him making during some instants then at instant, he looked at her and dared at her: But say to me Candy, I think that you wanted to tell me something?

Candy: yes really she says by smiling.

He looked at her straight in eyes, what instantly made her redden as in the common place but she tried with a lot trouble to support her look.

Without knowing it, he made as Terry and spoke: Candy, I would have never believed I would see again you and you are in front of me there. My nicest dream came true. I ask for nothing more of other one now. We were separated, I think that I would have never hoped for a nicer dream. What I did not say to you, it is that if I took out there, it is thanks to you, every day, I waited to see again you, a dream which I thought impossible; if I had not had this hope, I think that I would have never been able. Dices that I saw you in the door of the rose garden, I knew that it was you, that you would be the only wife of my life, and later, from day to day, I knew that there n would be that you forever. I wanted that you are happy by making you adopt, I know that you crossed the difficult hours. I always knew that it would be you who would count only in my heart and there will still be only you.

You knew somebody, I do not know what are your feelings for him but I wanted to say you that I love you in madness, I really love you as a madman. You became a very nice young woman, it is enough to look at the effect which you make. Circumstances made that your road crossed somebody else, I would not impose myself, your heart will speak to itself.

I hope that no trouble will be made you and I would still support as not much as they are unfair with you. I would like to fill to you up some more roses, of everything, I would like to cross the rest of my life with you. We have a past but if there is a future, it is with you that I want to cross it. I wanted to say you that I love you. I want only your happiness but know that I would always love you even if there is somebody else, I would understand. Allow me to give you these roses, it is undoubtedly the last that I will give you and me myself..

It was so much taken in its statement which he even did not hear what she says to him.

Candy: and why it would be the last?

Anthony: those are not rather nice, I want all that there is a nicer as you and, me, yes, I would understand that there is somebody else, the most important for me, it is your happiness and me

She insisted: Anthony, listen to me, and why it would be the last roses which you give me?

He did not seem to have heard and was always on his descendants.

She insisted with renewed vigour: Anthony, I wait only for a thing, it is to be able to consider them with you every day of my life.. It is with you that I want to see them my feelings go only to the single person, it is you …

He turned round towards Candy. The time should suspend its flight.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

THE BEGINNING OF HAPPINESS

He felt being in another dimension, he tells himself: It is not possible, I had to badly hear, I too much hoped, there must be an error, it is not possible, what she has just said to me? Not it am not true,

She did not know any more too much what to say: And if he had badly taken it, I could not make a mistake, say to me that I did not make a mistake, but why he says nothing, this silence begins becoming really heavy.

Of a blow, the voice of Anthony pierced silence: excuse me, can you just repeat me what you have just said to me?

Ah however she tells herself. Anthony, me, suddenly she should be taken of panic and could not however leave any more both azure blue eyes which fixed her: I, I said, that I wanted to consider with you every day roses which you maintain so well. And that she should be afraid but says about a very quickly feature by lowering voice in spite of herself: and that, my feelings go only to the single person, it is you.. She moved back

It got ahead, it moved back. He thought in himself: I should not rush her, but just a thing for which I ask her that she grants me, just one …

She cried of joy and tiredness: grip me very extremely please, I am so tired, I want to think any more of nothing. Promise me that you will leave never again. I could not any more support him

He still did not accomplish what arrived at him, he felt dreaming, he says to him: My Candy, nothing more will separate us, nothing more will separate me from the love of my life, anything..

She curled up in the arms as a small bird in her nest. He gripped her as his the most invaluable treasure and did not believe in what arrived at him. They embraced saying no word, they needed nothing else, just to be alone

Meanwhile, in a hotel from the north of France, a floor waiter knocked of a continuation.

Archibald: enter,

A crease intended for misters Allystair and ARCHIBALD CORNWELL

Annie: you think that it is for what we wait?

Archibald: we are going to know it right away.

Too nervous he did not succeed in opening the letter.

Allystair: wait gives it me, that they know as quickly as possible what there is.

Each kept its breathing, he began reading the letter in silence

Patty: Ally what there is?

Archibald: then say to us what there is yes or not says Archibald in the depths of impatience

Allystair: and well the letter comes from the big very uncle William, I am going to read it to you.

« Dear Archibald, Dear Allystair,

I have just received your letter. I did not know to you in France. I am currently in Northfolk, it must remind you of memories. I had many affairs public and deprived to regulate.

You worry for Candy, know that she stays in the castle. She knows that you get worried for her. Between other one, because of the stupidity of mister Daniel Legrand, I asked Georges to come to search her immediately so that she could come to have a rest, because she really needed it.

It happened to him various things which I would leave him the care to tell you. I can say to you that she took back force here even if she had a bit animated periods they are going to say.

Allystair, I said to him concerning you, if you knew as she is impatient to see again you.

There is no problem, I would accept mister de la ROCHEFOUCAULT with great pleasure.

We wait for you with impatience. Be especially surprised at nothing when you will see yourself, there is a little of change is going to be said.

Annie and Patricia, my most tender thoughts.

We wait for you with impatience.

I embrace you

Albert»

Annie: Candy, nothing happened to him, Thanks be to God!

Archibald: you see, I had said to you that you should not get worried.

Jean: Your great-uncle is therefore the leader of the family?

Allystair: Absolutely, we are finally going to see him for all these years

Jean: I am impatient to see him, because I really have any kind of things to be said him.

Allystair:il just has there a thing, what wanted he to hear by «be surprised at nothing»?

Patty: you will once see him on place indeed

Archibald: obviously, she did not live on the easiest hours.

Allystair: well what is then waited for? I had said to you that I would show you the nicest corner of Scotland.

Patty: that's true, you are right, deeply that we are there.

Allystair: what there is, you have very pensive air?

Archibald: you said? I do not know I thought of this smell of rose that had believed smell Candy. I do not give up thinking of it since the other day.

Annie: you think that it means something?

Archibald: I do not know, but the time is pressing. You are going to see a place which saw me child and that that's true represents for us a lot.

Anthony and Candy did not see the time which passed. When he saw semi-darkness breaking, he says very slowly in the ear: Candy, it is going to be cold, it would be necessary to come back

Candy: oh not please, yet, not now..

Anthony: token then, wait, I am going to find something else

He crossed him on the back the flannel jacket.

Candy: oh it is you who is going to see cold now

Anthony: I would never again be cold, I would know never again what that is.

She narrowed.

They still too much did not dare to claim to be words, it was just necessary to leave every baby not enough time but each knew that it would come very quickly. Each enjoys the present instant.

Candy: (my God, make that these instants last all my life, I want nothing more of other one now, nothing more …)

Anthony: (it is not possible, I must be dreaming. I am going to wake up and everything will be as before. If it is not a dream, then I did not know that life was even more marvellous than I imagined it).

Silence should be broken by a soft clink of bell in the distance.

Anthony: we are unfortunately going have to come back this time

Candy: yes she says plaintively

Anthony: we are going to make as nothing happened. We are not any more children, you do not believe?

Candy: oh yes, in any case, if somebody is too curious, I risk saying to him of what I think of it. I am going to try not to go red at all times, but I do not succeed in controlling myself, and now, it is going to be worse..

Anthony: it is not serious of the whole, me, I would know why and it is the most important, you do not think? he made him with a smile which made melted her (he thought I would really like that she just says to me words, just two words that I waited for all my life and afterwards) the first one Goes there, I would arrive shortly after.

Candy: you do not defer sorry?

Anthony: how do you think that I could defer?

She looked at him for a long time.

He asked him: go to it otherwise I would have no courage to wait.

She answered him: Anthony, I wanted to say to you

He bit his lips by telling himself (she is perhaps going to say it me): yes, I listen to you

Candy: I wanted to say you that I also love you and that I finally found the man whom I searched always, yes I found him finally..

He stood up of all his size and did not believe the ears.

She says to him by leaving: I wait for you, do not defer please

She should run so quickly towards the castle that she had the heart which beat to break everything, when she began taking walk up.

Anthony: Ah Candy, how do you go? But you have air very left breathless

Candy: yes, excuse me, me, I have to go to get changed.

As every evening, Albert accepted.

Albert: euh yes but do not hurry up, finally token, I meant that you had the time.

Candy: euh yes, but I have to get changed nevertheless and me

He could not help asking him: you are sure that it goes Candy?

Candy: oh yes, very well if you knew she says with a radiant smile

Albert tells himself (it is there, he has to take place something, but obviously, if Terry left, but then, oh good blood,)

Anthony arrived some instants later. He had the so blue eyes which Albert should know right away.

Albert: Good night Anthony, you go well?

So happy Anthony did not answer right away and corrected himself: ah euh, good night. Oh yes, everything really goes very well..

Albert: but you are sure that you did not forget anything?

Anthony: forgiveness you said?

Albert: nothing I was surprised to see you in arm of shirt without jacket by the cold which dawns.

He curses for his negligence: yes that's true, but it was warm enough in the conservatory and

Albert: and good reason besides, then, if you came out again from it said Albert who had a good time teasing him mildly. See you later

Anthony: euh yes see you later

Albert pointed out an agitation among the maidservants and went up.

Albert: and good Mesdames, can I know the reason of this chaos?

It is in comparison with what we have just seen Mister answered her one of her.

Albert: and what was it?

One of the nicest bunches of roses that I have never seen

Albert: and how you would have seen him?

It is Ashley mister, she has just passed with a splendid bunch of roses and she said that it was not as usual. Normally, she must renew them every morning, but there at the beginning of any party. Mister Anthony obviously said that

Albert: mesdames, I command you to be silent and of make as nothing happened, so never, I hear too much gossip, it will make me angry, is it very clear? You are surprised at nothing and make as nothing happened even if it completely appears to you to go out of the common place.

Well Mister

Once taken in into her room, Candy saw the huge bunch of roses on the pedestal table, a white half, a red blended half.

Ashley who had guessed tells himself «it is really going to be necessary to pay attention to his toilet this evening, by the fact that there happens anything, çà is necessary be sure» Miss we go there?

Candy completely in the moon did not answer.

Ashley: Miss?

Candy: ah yes? Euh excuse me Ashley. You could do again to me the chignon which you had made me other evening? Candy says by miming the hairstyle

Ashley: but sure says Ashley who did not come back there (she asks me now to make him hairstyles while before the slightest thing, it is sure, I think that our dear Miss must be in love)

Anthony was completely elsewhere and should correct himself there at least for three times in his keeping, always forgetting something.

Mister, anything does not go?

Anthony: forgiveness? No, everything goes wonderfully well.

Then Mister should pay attention because for the third time, you made a mistake about buttons in your jacket, if I can afford.

He answered nothing irritated by this type of detail.

Anthony: (it is going to become very hard with all this world around, I would really like to be elsewhere. Deeply soon. And say that she is very close to me) there.

She told herself: this dinner is going to be interminable, I hope that it is not going too much to last! I would so much like to be besides at present and to say that its room is so close to mine.

The hour of dinner came. He waited for it in the top of staircases. When he should see her, he should not believe the eyes. The emerald green that she had put emphasised the eyes.

They have just had the time to tell themselves

Anthony: My Candy, you become more and more nice every second and I am going to become mad if we are not soon alone.

Candy: it weighs me as much as you, deeply that we are finally alone says blushing Candy about the desire which began going up in her

The one as other one went down by wanting to let get away no second of the happiness which presented itself to them.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

TIME SUSPENDS ITS FLIGHT

When Albert as well as his guests saw them going down, each should feel attending a very big event.

You saw, the heir of André with this baby?

Why did not tell you to us? a lady of some age to Albert says.

Albert: euh forgiveness? But told of what?

But let us see it is obvious, do not say to me that these children are only friend, do not say to me çà!

Albert: I see not, really made a bit irritated Albert

Finally, but why hid you from us that there was imminent engagement, point out these children is so cute, look at them

Albert: listen, I really do not see what you want to tell. I am up to date on absolutely nothing but anything of the whole. And I think that if there is something, they are very sizeable to say it themselves, you do not believe? Albert with a pinched smile says to him. (What people sometimes can to be stupid and stupid, finally it is not even to be recovering. Anthony and Candy, you are as small chicks thrown by the nest. I know which link joins you now but it will not be me who would betray your secret. A love born, it is what there is a nicer on this earth. I think that after all events which you knew, nothing more can attain you. You are at the dawn of a very long road. I would leave you the time, it belongs to you to say it. But it is true that some things are so obvious that they are going to be very difficult to hide. I would say to you things which hold me in heart. Provided that they do not betray themselves too much, but there it is me who would look after the grain and I would make it without problem, believe me, nobody will come to importune you or to disturb you, I make you promise)

Candy: (if I look at him, I am going to go red as a poppy, I would really like to be elsewhere, there is too much world, I know no more what me says, I feel floating in air and seeing everything as in a cloud, anybody will be able to get from me my happiness, nobody) she tells herself, the heart beat rebounds in big

Anthony: (what I would like to be elsewhere to be able to murmur him all words of love which I always wanted to say him for all these years, I must always be dreaming and however, she is so nice next to me there)

Unwillingly, they had to part by becoming established at table.

And good Candy, what takes place this evening? his neighbour of table, an uncle of the family says to him of whom was however very fond Candy. You do not touch your plate? Candy you listen to me?

Candy: Forgiveness, oh euh excuse me, uncle Andrew, I thought of something. But euh everything goes well.

I do not doubt it, seen the pink with the cheeks which you have, you are radiant this evening.

Candy: Thank you, it is very nice to you (I have to correct myself, I do not want that it knows, but it becomes too hard, to Us have the right nevertheless to an intimacy)

Anthony, you have completely absent air this evening

Anthony who eyed Candy greedily as discreetly as he could answered with reluctance: no, of the whole (we are very quickly going have to find means, but ok blood, we are not any more children and we do not have to be treated really any more as such! I am going to become mad, it is even worse than soon, I cannot even kiss her, I have to control myself, bore her stiff)

Albert tried to throw them looks hopelessly. He should be more reassured when they launched a twinkle.

Albert: I hope that they are quickly going to be able to meet. This dinner lasts too much for a long time, besides we are going to bobtail

He says something in low voice to the butler. Dinner did not lengthen.

Anthony noticed something: it is strange, çà do not last as long as usually? He looked at Albert. He had to guess he tells himself

At this instant, Albert exchanged a look a look with Anthony, everything was said.

Anthony: he makes as nothing happened, at least he has tact, some people should take as model.

Candy was so much in his dreams and in his thoughts that she should notice nothing.

Ending dinner, it should be time to pass to the living room.

She did not succeed in getting rid of a small circle formed around her and that she felt like sending copiously to graze.

Anthony: (excuse me my small end, but I have to speak to fair Albert two minutes and afterwards, it is me who am going to spring back).

Albert seeing him going up tells himself: Ah, here is, I wonder what he is going to say me.

Anthony approached him and asked him him: can we speak just one instant?

Albert: of course, I join you misters he says.

Anthony wanted to speak the first: euh Albert, I am not any more a small boy. I not, finally, I assume that you guessed, me

Albert tells himself (Anthony whom many take perhaps for what you are not, but I think that in little time, a lot of people is going to realise the man that you became, I am going to help you a bit,): Anthony, if you want to speak to me about you and about Candy, I suspect some things, I confess to you but it is everything. I have not to go farther, you will say to me when you will consider the come time. I know that you are not any more a small boy, oh çà I know it. Ah in fact, I would excuse you you and Candy, I would find well a pretext and gossip, I could put an end to it, I loathe of that.

Anthony: thank you infinitely Albert, for your tact but for this famous gossip, I could myself put an end and in a most radical way to it that is. It is my private life and I hear in what anybody touches it.

Albert: I have just wanted to help you because I know of what people are capable.

Anthony: it is really nice but I could put an end to it myself, we have not at all to clear ourselves, it becomes even bluntly unbearable!

Albert: (if you knew as you could resemble your father, I feel seeing again him in front of my eyes, it is really impressive. And yes, it is a man who is held in front of me and more the teenager whom I knew) I really hear Anthony, I really hear. But what you still make there, you should not be besides?

Anthony: forgiveness?

Allbert: she must wait for you, you do not believe?

Anthony: yes.. Thank you still to you Albert.

By seeing him moving away, Albert tells himself: they are both too cute, I would make all what I can currently to protect them from worst thing, human stupidity. Rosemary, I am sure that you see them and that you will also protect them. My sister, if you knew as I miss you at present, you would have been so happy to know that your son finally found his happiness.

Candy: (but Anthony where you are, token since it is as this, I am going to get rid of these poisoners because I cannot any more there, there I cannot really any more)

It came to its help and took it away. They left in a completely isolated living room where they met finally only.

She should have a reflex to snuggle up against him. Stress was too big, the day had been filled well, tears began running.

He noticed it right away: But what takes place? Say to me, what there is?

Candy: oh nothing, I assure you. I so much wanted to be with you and they were all with their uninterrupted chattering there, I could not there any more. I searched you and I did not find. I wanted to send it to graze but I did not dare, I did not know any more what to make.

He smelt an anger to go up in him: you know, you had only to make it, do not let them you pervade, because otherwise, you did not finish, I assure you. Do not hesitate, I know that you are now a great lady, but by pity, never leaves it, never get changed, once remind you of what I said to you, I love you as you are, rest, do not take care of it

She looked at him: oh thank you! You know, I try to do well but sometimes it really begins becoming heavy, I confess to you.

Anthony: I know which load it can represent, I know but do not worry you, it should not too much last any more for a long time.

Candy: what you want to tell?

Anthony: I would speak to you about it slightly later, you think no that we have more interesting to speak?

Candy: oh if says Candy who started going red with blow.

Silence, mutual intertwining and semi half-light helped them to quieten down.

At instant she asked him: Anthony, I did not think in

Anthony: shh, have a rest, you really need it

They tried this instant, they did not think in much. At the same time, other feelings dawned, but everything would follow at its time.

He told himself in himself: I ask for nothing more of other one. Never I would have dared to think in çà. It is the nicest present which it was possible to give me, sometimes I am afraid that it is still only a dream. But she is there and it is enough for me.

Candy: (which day, a decisive day in my life. I would never have to regret it. I found and it is everything, the rest will come. My God, make that nobody breaks the magic of all these instants)

The one as other one still had insensate fears by instant. Because of lived traumatisms, they knew that some things must be assimilated.

At instant, she says to him: you will leave never again, say to me that you will not leave any more.

Anthony of a very soft voice answered it: in here is an odd idea? Why I would leave? Listen to Candy, it happened that what arrived but let us be not prisoner of our past. I had the prodigious chance to come out again from it living, then you understand this second chance, I am not going to spoil it and I intend to use at the farthest what is given to me. Do not contaminate the head with the similar ideas. I know that you suffered a lot but I would leave you never again only, ever, I promise it to you.

Candy: excuse - , but you know, it was so this evening, it seems to me so nice, I would not like that it stops,

Anthony: but why big God, you would like that it stops?

She looked at him and told herself (I have to begin, it is it which indeed most suffered and it is it who comes to comfort me as always) you are right.

All at once he got up and says to him: come, I have something to show you.

They left towards his room.

Anthony: sit down, I have something to show you, it is important.

She was so scarlet that he should be afraid there.

Anthony: you are sure it goes?

Candy: yes, do not worry you, it goes very well, I assure you tells himself Candy who started to think of pictures in which she would have never dared until now. My God what arrives at me claims to be Candy who began feeling his own desire.

He looked at her, understood but said nothing. He took out from the drawer of a night table the casket of his mother enveloped in the tissue-paper.

Anthony: I give it to you, if you knew what represents this instant for me; one day I would say it to you.

She undid the paper and had a gesture of surprise.

Candy: But it is the casket of your mom! How could I? I cannot, it is too nice

Anthony: I know that my mother would like that you have her, she would have very strongly appreciated. And it would very please me that you carry the jewellery which she had unless you do not want, what I would understand completely. You resemble him and however so unique, yes unique in my life …

Candy: Thank these are one of the only objects which you have of her.

Anthony: Do not worry you, I assure you

Candy: could I say to you anything?

Anthony: Yes?

Candy: I would like that you keep it and if necessary, you will give it to me; if it does not disturb you at first, I would be more comfortable, I hope that it as a fad will not be seen, excuse me

Anthony: in no way, I understand (he tells himself: for the letters that I wrote, she will read it afterwards)

She shuddered suddenly.

Anthony: you are cold?

Candy: Worry not you, just every baby not enough tiredness. This day was really special for me

Anthony: and for me therefore, I would never forget him.

He came near her and embraced her. The eyes took such brightness as she should be impressed

Candy: (however these eyes I know them, but I have an impression this evening to see them for the first time): your eyes are as sapphires, a sea where I am going to get lost, I believe for for a long time …

He says to him: it is an inland sea ways of which I know, but you will be my island and my sun forever.

They looked with such intensity as the eyes seemed to become confused, their lip met, each should have kiss that he waited more than everything in the world.

In the other end of the castle, Albert told himself: Tomorrow, Archi and others are going to arrive and this mister de la Rochefoucault who wants to see me at all costs. The life of each is going to change. And say that I practically knew them all when they were at the dawn of their adolescence, it is now adults who are going to lead their road.

He thought: They Could be alone in the depths of their happiness at present, it is all that I wish them, they are living what there is a nicer on this earth. If you knew all joy which waits for you …  
As he was towards a window, at instant, he heard a nightingale to sing.

Albert: I dream, at this time of year, it is impossible!! He re-listened to song

Albert: but if I do not make a mistake, it is well a nightingale!! I do not know what takes place, but anyway, it is a happy harbinger.

Albert was calm and happy, just as two lovers for whom the time had stopped.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

RIGHT-THINKING PEOPLE

She felt being pervaded by a very soft heat, He more did not hear than the flapping of the heart. Each did not have more only a thought «ever to stop this instant, ever» The time existed any more, each wanted to engrave the slightest second in the head. When they opened again eyes both, they did not know any more where they were and remained silent during some instants

Candy: say to me that it will still last, it is too soft says Candy very turned pink by pleasure that she had had

Anthony: it will last all our life, my heart says to him Anthony completely in clouds

They quickly left again in the country of their dreams.

In the other end of the castle, Albert was completely in his thoughts: «My God, as the time passes, and in some time, I believe, there will still be other news, I will have besides to think of giving some left luggage offices and of putting order in my papers, especially in view of news which I have just learnt, I do not think that I am going to see again them before the end of the party and fortunately besides»

She was gripped against him and became aware of her own desire growing. She slid into a soft torpor and closed eyes. At the end of instant, he broke silence and says to him very slowly: you do not think that our rooms, at least would have to be regained to put on comfortable?

Candy: Oh, please another instant, she says by undoing ribbons in her hair. Nobody will search us.

Anthony: I hope although not! He come say to him.

He made it stretch the head over the knees and fondled him hair.

Anthony: (I hold an angel on my knees, I feel making a waking dream. My God, thank you, to have next to me, the wife of my life, my wife-to-be and the mother of my children. Now we have the time, I want to use the present instant at the farthest).

She was on her clouds and still did not believe at whom he arrived.

Candy: (I want to forget everything what arrived at me from bad in this life. Even if I know unfortunately that life is not laid with cobblestones of roses, supporting I am not any more alone. My God, Anthony, if you knew as I love you, if you knew …)

At the end of instant, he says to him: My angel, I have to tell you something.

Candy: yes?

Anthony: I think that we have not any more to hide, I think that you as I suffered enough not to can make what we wanted, all circle even if he is sometimes nice, not going to regiment our life. I have it enough, they make fun of it of conventions, it will be officially announced when they would like, of what you think of it?

Candy: oh yes, you are really right, I am of your opinion. I think that others do not come to search us when happens to them something in their life, I do not see why we would make differently.

Anthony: and then as çà he says with a spark in eyes, I could make as often as I want him what I prefer most to the world.

Candy: ah and what is it? she says by going pink with renewed vigour

Anthony: to embrace you he says to her by gripping her with enthusiasm.

Candy: then, make it as often as you can, please, she says by snuggling up.

The ending party, hand in hand, they unwillingly had to regain to their flats.

By accident, Albert took the staircase up but being hidden in half-light, they did not see him.

In front of the door of his room he looked at it: A good night spends my angel and makes nice dreams.

She answered nothing, he saw her making a small pout.

Anthony: what takes place? Why this shadow on your eyes?

She became scarlet and says to him: oh nothing, but it is because..

Anthony: it is because what? Anthony (my God answered it, do not say to me that it is of what I think, it is not possible..)

Candy: it is because your room is in the other end of the corridor and because mine is there, I do not know how I am going to make, I am not going to succeed in sleeping, you are going too much to miss me,

He should make violence: my heart, it is necessary to rest you and I he stopped

Candy: yes?

With difficulty he says to him: do not worry you, there will not be many nights anymore when you will sleep only.

They embraced each other and had a wrong madman to part.

Albert who had left told himself: «I think that it is even more quickly going to go than I believed …»

Once in her room, she should be able only to see, an impressive bunch of roses. It was so spacious that he covered to himself, the pedestal table. He filled all room.

She was repeated: I have to be reasonable, I am not any more a small girl but I do not any more feel like being reasonable!! His heat already misses me. I did not know what was physical desire, finally rather, I had not claimed to be him, I think that I begin knowing what that is knows...

She lay down and looked at the bunch as she made it when she wanted to quieten down to fall asleep.

Candy: this bunch, he is superb! As he is nice, you are madman Anthony to make that for me, you are mad but it is so good..

She tried to find sleep unsuccessfully, she turned and turned round in her bed, she got up and opened the window thinking that the fresh air would appease her, she was scalding as embers.

In his room, he had gone past again in the head every instant of this party: I did not know that reality exceeded my most mad dreams, but it is case. She misses grip me already so much, just her, it is all for that I ask, I know that the rest is going to come, I saw it in the eyes today. I know it. I would really like that she gives me first names as I give him, it can seem stupid but it is important for me. In any case, my happiness is complete.

He turned and turned round also unsuccessfully.

Anthony: Enough I have it only make all these conventions, she misses me too much. I have not to clear myself, it is our history and not that others after everything!! I just hope that I would not awaken her, if she sleeps.

He went out stealthily and headed for his room, arrived in front of, he should have two seconds hesitancy which were quickly swept. He entered the room very slowly, it was in a half-sleep with a soft smile on lips.

He looked at her in the depths of delight and not being fond of it any more at the end of instant, got closer to the bed.

With a beating heart, he raised very carefully sheets and cover and slipped most slowly that he should be able.

In spite of all efforts which he should make, she should smell her movements and have only the time to wake up and think that she continued dreaming

Candy: But what? Oh I must be dreaming, it is you? I indeed dream

Anthony: No, you do not dream. I am sorry to have awakened you, I did not want. I did not succeed in sleeping, you were right, you also missed me too much.

Candy: do not apologise, it is the nicest of the presents which you could give me. I would have never dared to ask for it you. Rest with me my love please she says about any little voice.

He answered nothing but the brightness of the eyes translated all words which he would have been able to say.

Anthony: (she said it to me he claimed to be terrifically happy, she said it to me, my God, I did not know that it was possible to be also happy).

They looked around them and realised that they were in the same bed. There was an instant of silence, until she stifles a gape.

Anthony: if they recovered you do not think that it would be well?

Candy: yes, I confess, especially as now, I am finally going to be able to sleep.

Anthony: and me therefore says Anthony who felt terrifically light.

Instinctively, they took each their position, as nestlings in a nest, they squeezed up. Five minutes later, no more than two breathing in the room was heard, a big silence fell on the castle.

The following morning, Albert intended to knock to his door and should see the man of room tied to Anthony.

Mister, can I see you?

Anthony: yes, I ask you said Albert occupied to sign papers and to prepare Archibald's arrival and Co.

It is about mister Anthony.

Albert: and well what takes place? Speak

That is to say, I do not know how I must say it, euh, I think that mister Anthony spent the night away from home finally, the bed was not undone?

Albert (it had to arrive, but it is their life and I would betray nothing): it seems to me that mister Anthony is sizeable to make what he feels like and having his personal life, you do not believe? made Albert of a pinched voice

Yes Mister made the man by reddening but since Mister had told me to tell him if something did not go, I believed I had to inform you of it.

Anthony: it involved problems of health, and something else, did I get through enough? made Albert of a dry voice

Well Mister made the man by bowing

Albert: (my poor children, it is unfortunately going to be needed, I think that I intervene, in any case, the winter is imminent and it is soon going to be necessary to leave Northfolk because it is going quickly to become inchauffable)

They had so well slept that they still drowsed when they heard a frappement light in the door.

Waking up barely, Anthony looked without saying a word at Candy saying no word, praying so that this instant lasts as longer as possible.

She woke up and sees two huge eyes of a very soft blue tilted on her.

Candy: Good morning, oh Anthony, you are there, then I had not dreamt this night, you are really there?

Anthony: but yes, my heart, it is well me, and not you dreamt, I spent which of the best nights when I had not had since a very long time ago

Candy: I also, you cannot know she says by pricking a make-up.

Ashley got impatient behind the door.

Candy: oh no said Candy, Ashley, I had completely forgotten it, it is never possible to be quiet, really!

Anthony: do not get worried, I am going to go by passage, and then in any case, you as me, they have to get ready, and Albert wants to see me in an urgent way obviously see you later my angel

Candy: see you later, oh, you do not believe you have forgotten anything?

Anthony: what therefore?

Candy: my kiss of morning she says by rushing to Anthony who waited only for this thing.

They parted with reluctance.

Ashley came back into the room and approached Candy.

Ashley: Miss is suffering this morning?

Candy: not of the whole, it goes very well, I have just taken time to wake up.

Aslhey saw Anthony's dressing gown on the chair and says nothing.

She should go out and leaving Candy in her dreams.

Albert got ready in breakfast, passing along the corridor, he heard dialogue between Ashley and his colleagues and strained the ear.

Ashley: and me I say to you that he spent the night with her, the dressing gown was on the chair and then it did not open the door right away this morning, even that I thought that she was sick, these are not proof that?

Ram, yes! You are right, it is sure!

Very angered Albert came back into the room and says to about a voice trembling with anger them: excuse me, can I know about what you spoke Mesdames please?

Ashley: euh Mister, we spoke about Miss Candy and of ,

Albert: of what of other one? made Albert of a biting voice

Ashley: euh that is to say Mister says Ashley by paling

Albert: if I surprise another dialogue of this type, I inform you that it is an immediate dismissal

Ashley: oh Mister, I swear you that it was without nastiness no, I did not know, me

Albert: all the same my decision will be peremptory if I still surprise Albert that being said (I could never prevent gossip which will go indeed by growing, but I support not that they go to the private life of people and even less to that of these two small nestlings)

Anthony waited for Candy who should appear dressed in lavender blue and mauve, he thought she was even nicer than the day before.

Anthony: you are more and more nice every second he murmured to him to the ear

Candy: Oh Anthony, you go too far she answered her but tasting compliment.

They took the staircase down hand in hand when they met a permanent man of the castle. He questioned them by saying to them

Good morning, happy to see you, we searched you yesterday evening. I hope that it is not going to defer he says to about a very assured air them

Anthony: excuse me, what isn't going to defer? Anthony of an irritated air says to him

And good, euh your engagement should make the man of a suddenly embarrassed air

Anthony smelt an anger to seep out in him when Candy spoke and said about milking:

Candy: excuse me but it seems to me that Anthony and I absolutely have not to clear ourselves of all acts which we make, I think that most people have the unfortunate tendency to consider to us to be children what is not any more case!!

Anthony narrowing him the hand adds: As for this alleged engagement, I think to be big enough to announce it when token seems to me, you do not believe?

Albert who had seen the stage from a distance, was very pleased and even more wanted to protect them.

He looked at Candy and says to him: Thank you my heart for your dividing, you are marvellous! So marvellous …

She narrowed and says to him: it is you, my love which I have to thank, without you, any çà it would be so heavy to hit, grip me extremely please

He got closer: I promise you that there will not be any more for a long time, we will be no longer disturbed, I promise you. They make fun to of it to others, the most important, it is you and that I like you as a madman more than second in second

Candy: I also my love she answered it, I did not believe it possible, but I love you from day to day more by the hour.

Anthony: if you knowed my heart...

They kissed each other toned by the force of their love and decided to lead their life though it arrives, making fun of conventions and of that will say to one about it.


End file.
